Kamen Riders Emotion
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: A story about a few kids who become riders of the emotional spectrum. Happiness, Jealousy, Rage, Sadness, Fear, Pride, Courage, Tranquility, Shyness, Hate, and Love. These riders are all after one thing but that thing is unknown even to them. This is a port from my wattpad account that was edited to better suit this site.
1. The rider of tranquility

A Caucasian teen, who was seventeen in age, was walking through his school after football practice. This teen's name was Carter.

Carter had brown hair that was shoulder length. Carter wore a red and black shirt, and red and black shorts along with red and black cleats.

Carter walked around then heard a commotion and went around the corner to see two basketball players picking on another teen.

The teen getting picked on was the same age as the Carter, was Caucasian, and had short red hair that was in a ruffled and spiked style. The teen also wore a white t shirt, black jeans, and black converse all stars. This teens name was Vega.

Carter ran over to the three and pushed one of the basketball players away, allowing Vega to punch the other. Vega punched the other basketball player twice then was kneed in the gut and thrown to the ground. Carter punched the basketball player in the face then tackled the other one into a wall. The two basketball players then walked away.

Carter sighed then looked down at Vega and asked," You okay? "

Vega looked up at Carter and said," Yeah, thanks for the assist. "

Vega then stood up and wiped some blood from his face and picked up his backpack. Carter looked at Vega then asked," Why were those guys picking on you? "

" Don't act like you don't know. Everyone picks on me and in turn; I get in fights with them. ",Vega said while swinging his bag over his shoulder. Carter raised an eyebrow then said," They do? I didn't know that, heck I don't know your name actually. "

" I don't expect you to know. Now thanks for helping but I gotta go. ",Vega said before walking away from Carter. Carter watched as Vega walked away then said," That guy seems familiar, but I can't figure out where I've seen him before. "

Outside, a man was cleaning the windows on the school and he watched as Carter left the building. The man stared at Carter and his eyes flashed blue.

* * *

Later on at Carter's house, he was sleeping peacefully but slightly stirred in his sleep.

* * *

In Carter's mind

Carter was in sky standing on the air. He looked around and said," Okay, I'm standing on air right now and that makes me know this is a dream. " Suddenly, Carter heard the cry of a falcon and looked around and saw where the cry came from. A falcon with blue feathers and yellow eyes flew towards Carter and landed on his shoulder. Carter chuckled then looked around as he began to hear a voice.

" Fight. Rider of tranquility. ",said the voice.

Carter looked around to find the voice then looked at the falcon to see it disappeared. He then looked down to see that a blue wind was covering his body. Carter was then at the center of a big tornado and his eyes began to glow yellow.

* * *

In the real world

Carter awoke and saw that was in his room. He sat up in his bed and said," That was a weird dream. " He then reached for his watch and noticed a blue falcon tattoo on his right hand. Carter raised an eyebrow and said," When did I get this? "

Carter then shook off his confusion and began to get ready for school.

* * *

Once at school, Carter looked around and sighed before going into his class and waiting for it to start.

* * *

Outside the school, the man, that was cleaning the windows, looked into Vega's class and said," Soon it will begin. "

* * *

Later on that day during lunch, Carter was with some football players. Carter chuckled then looked up and saw Vega eating by himself. He sighed then said," I'll be back. "

Carter walked over to Vega and sat in front of him. Vega looked at the boy then said," What are you doing over here? "

" Nothing. Just saw that you were sitting alone and wanted to give you some company. ",Carter said.

Vega smirked then said," Well then allow me to give you some advice. Don't come around me, unless you wanna get treated the same way I do. I don't want to ruin your popularity. "

" What? How do you know my name? ",Carter asked in surprise.

" How couldn't I? Your names been plastered across this school ever since they brought football here in first grade. Not to mention, you're the most popular eleventh grader along with that Veral chick. ",Vega said with some malice. Carter nodded then said," Well, you know my name but I don't know yours. "

" My name's Vega, now if you'll excuse me. I have other business to attend to. ",Vega said while finishing his food. Vega then got up and threw his tray away before exiting the cafeteria.

Carter sighed then saw three basketball players exit the cafeteria as well. He thought nothing of it and stood up and turned around to see people keel over while grabbing their stomach.

Carter ran over to the person and asked," You okay? " he then looked at his hand as the tattoo began to glow and burn. Carter stumbled back and grabbed his wrist while gritting his teeth in pain. Carter then looked up and saw that many people were grabbing their stomachs in pain before they changed into beings in black cloaks. The faces of these beings were void of emotion but had a wicked smile on them.

Carter stepped back then he tackled two of the cloaked figures down, ran out of the cafeteria and into the gymnasium, where he saw a lot more of these cloaked figures. " What's going on? ", Carter said before he grabbed his wrist in pain and gritted his teeth.

" My hand. ",Carter said as he saw the blue falcon tattoo on his hand begin to glow. Carter looked at the tattoo as it hurt him then he heard," Say transform. " from the mystery voice in his head.

" What? ",Carter questioned. He then looked up to see that he was surrounded by the cloaked figures. Carter sighed then said," Transform. "

Carter's eyes began to glow yellow as a blue tornado engulfed his body and flung a few cloaked figures away.

The tornado disappeared and Carter was now clad in armor. Carter's torso armor was blue in color and and had a falcon design on the front, while the shoulder pads were rounded. Carter's gauntlets were blue but at the ends of the forearm guards was a feather like pattern. On Carter's right glove, the falcon tattoo was apart of the armor but was navy blue and had yellow eyes. The shin guards were slim and the same blue as the rest of the armor as was the armor on the boots. Carter's helmet was blue in color and the visor resembled a fighter pilots goggles, with two yellow eyes in the middle of the black space. This was all over a navy blue undersuit that had a yellow pattern on it which resembled a tornado.

Carter looked at his new attire then said," What is this? " Carter looked at a cloaked figure, that was about to attack him, then blocked it's attack before punching it in the stomach, knocking the figure unconscious. Carter gasped then looked at his fist before saying," I'm stronger. Strong enough to get us out of here. "

" Fight to survive, Kamen Rider Tranquil. ",the mystery voice said.

" Kamen Rider Tranquil? Weird name. ",Carter, now known as Kamen Rider Tranquil, said before he dodged a punch from a cloaked figure. Tranquil kicked the figure in the back then punched two more before tackling a few of the figures down. Tranquil then ran out of the gym while fighting off many of the cloaked figures.

* * *

Outside

Tranquil pushed a door open then looked to the left just in time to see a huge explosion happen. He gasped then was hit in the chest by a cloaked figure before he ducked down and punched the figure in the stomach.

Tranquil looked around and saw that he was vastly outnumbered and he fought his way through most of the cloaked figures before he was surrounded by more cloaked figures.

" Damn, why are there so many of these things. ",Tranquil said.

Suddenly, Tranquil saw a man in red armor fighting off cloaked figures. Tranquil let out a confused noise then continued fighting. Tranquil then caught the man in red armor then asked," You okay? "

The red armored man stood up straight then said," That voice. You're Carter aren't you? "

" Vega? ", Tranquil said to the man.

" I'm known as Kamen Rider Rage when I'm like this. ",Rage said.

Tranquil and Rage then stood back to back as they became surrounded by the cloaked figures.

" Well, this is a predicament. Think we can take em. ",Tranquil said to Rage as he readied himself.

" I know I can. ",Rage said.

Suddenly, the falcon on Tranquil's hand screeched and a sword and shield appeared in his hands. The shield was navy blue and looked a like a set of closed angel wings. The sword had a navy blue hilt and a yellow blue edged blade. Tranquil looked at his sword and shield then he said," Wait, I can't kill these guys. "

" Don't be a bitch. ",Rage said while admiring his new claws, which appears at the same time Tranquil's sword and shield did. Rage then charged at a few cloaked figures and decapitated them then stabbed two in the chest.

Tranquil blocked a few punches then slashed the cloaked figures legs. Tranquil bashed many cloaked figures then ran down the sidewalk and saw a woman trying to escape some cloaked figures. Tranquil charged at the figures and kicked one down before slashing two in their legs. Tranquil kicked the remaining cloaked figure then said," Go now. "

Tranquil then heard screaming and turned to the sidewalk and saw Rage stabbing a cloaked figure through the chest.

Rage chuckled then broke out into an insane laughter before saying," This is the most fun I've had in years. "

" You have proven yourselves. Now you must fight to survive riders. ",the mystery voice said in both Tranquil and Rage's minds.

Suddenly the cloaked figure changed back into humans and we're all unconscious, save for the ones Rage killed.

Tranquil looked around and said," They all changed back into students and teachers. "

Tranquil looked at Rage to see that his claws were buried deep within a basketball players stomach. Rage pulled his claws out of the basketball player, making their dead body fall to the ground.

Tranquil stared at Rage. Rage turned back to the blue rider then rudely asked," Why are you staring at me? "

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The rider of rage

Vega was in his room looking at the ceiling. He gritted his teeth at the thoughts coming to his mind.

* * *

Yesterday.

Vega got pushed into a wall then spat up some blood. Carter the came up and punched one basketball player. Vega punched the other basketball player three times then was kneed in the gut and thrown to the ground. Carter punched the basketball player then tackled the other.

" Why is this guy helping me? ",Vega thought to himself as he watched Carter. Carter sighed then looked down at Vega and asked," You okay? "

Vega looked up at Carter and said," Yeah, thanks for the assist. "

Vega then stood up and wiped some blood from his face and picked up his backpack. Carter looked at Vega then asked," Why were those guys picking on you? "

" Don't act like you don't know. Everyone picks on me and in turn; I get in fights with them. ",Vega said while swinging his bag over his shoulder. Carter raised an eyebrow then said," They do? I didn't know that, heck I don't know your name actually. "

" I don't expect you to know. Now thanks for helping but I gotta go. ",Vega said before walking away from Bryan.

" I'm not surprised that he doesn't even know my name. Not like I've been at this school and been in the same class as him since kindergarten. ",Vega said in his mind.

* * *

Present

Vega groaned then said," Why would he help me? No one helps me and I don't need anyone to. " Vega then turned on his side and closed his eyes. Vega drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

In Vega's dream.

Vega stood in the center of a circle of fire and he said," What? Where am I? " Vega looked around saw only flames. He was surprised when he heard a lion's roar and immediately turned around. Vega saw a lion with crimson fur, glowing blue eyes, and a mane made of blood red flames approaching him. Vega raised an eyebrow but didn't flinch as it neared him. The crimson lion roared loudly and Vega was thrown back a few feet.

" Fight. Rider of Rage. ",said a ominous voice

" Who said that? ",Vega asked as he got to his feet. The lion roared once more and Vega skidded back towards the flames. He then gritted his teeth and charged at the lion. Vega reared his fist back and punched the lion, making it explode into crimson flames. Vega looked at the flames then was surprised when they all flew towards him and covered his body. Vega screamed out in agony then fell to his knees. Vega let out a pain and rage filled scream, that changed into the lion's roar and his eyes began to glow blue.

* * *

In the real world.

Vega shot up in his bed breathing heavily. He looked around then at his body and began to calm down. Vega let out a deep breath then noticed that it was now morning and he got up to go to school.

When Vega reached his bathroom, he looked in the mirror and saw a red lion head tattoo, that was roaring, on his chest. The mane of the lion went to his shoulders and hips resembling flames. He traced the tattoo with his finger then said," The hell I get this? "

Vega scoffed then proceeded to get ready for school.

At his school after his conversation with Carter, Vega was walking in the hallway when he heard some people walking behind him. He sighed and said," And it's return of the basketball asshats. Look I thought I would have to kick your asses later, what the? "

Vega was surprised to see the grey beings coming towards him and he said," The fuck are things? "

Vega back away then was grabbed by one and he pushed it off of him and he punched it in the face before running down another hall. Vega ran then a basketball player crashed into him and asked," Help me. " before grey sludge poured out of the players mouth and covered his entire body and a cloak covered the body. Vega kicked the player away then looked behind him at the other cloaked figures and said," I get the feeling that those three are the three fucks that beat me everyday. Okay, this is both weird and satisfying. "

Vega then dodged one of the cloaked beings before punching it twice. Vega elbowed another then kneed one in the face. Vega stared at all the figures and saw that they weren't based by his attacks. He then ran away from them and outside.

* * *

Outside

Vega ran out and saw that he was surrounded by the same cloaked figures. He looked around and said," Okay, I may die today but I won't die a wimp. " Vega got ready to fight the cloaked figures. Vega suddenly felt a burning pain in his chest and he fell to his knees while clutching his chest. Vega huffed in pain and had to balance himself on his hands.

" What's happening to me? ",Vega said in a husky voice.

" Say transform and fight to survive. ",said the mysterious in Vega's head.

Vega growled then pulled himself to his feet and saying," Transform. "

Vega then let out a fierce roar as his eyes glowed blue and an explosion of fire erupted from his body, making the cloaked figure fall back. Once the smoke cleared, Vega stood in red armor. he had a red undersuit that had a blue flame design on it. He has spiked shoulder blades and his arm guards were slightly bulky and had chain designs on the wrist. His shin guards were slightly bulky. His boots were that of soldier boots. His torso armor had the same lion tattoo on the front but it was crimson instead of red and the eyes on the lion were blue. Vega's helmet was red and had a spiked hair design to it and the visor was blue in color and were in the shape of fierce eyes.

" Whoa, i feel powerful. ",Vega said while looking at his new armor. One of the cloaked figures charged at Vega and Vega put his fist through the figures chest, killing it. Vega took his hand out then began laughing evilly.

" Fight to survive, Kamen rider rage. ",the voice said.

" Kamen rider rage? I like that name. ",Vega,now known as Rage is this form, said in a wicked voice. Rage charged at the cloaked figures and began mercilessly killing them. Rage punched one of them before breaking it's neck then he kneed one in the gut. He jumped up and slammed a few figures into the ground then crushed their heads.

Rage stood up and turned to a few more figures before shouting," Come on! " in a rage filled tone. Rage then charged into the hoard of cloaked figures and punched many of them back. He began to push through the hoard on and to outside of the gym complex.

Rage pushed two cloaked figures into a wall then looked over to see Kamen rider tranquil fighting cloaked figures as well.

" Who's that guy? ",Rage said before he was hit in the back by a few punches. Rage stumbled into Tranquil, who caught him then asked," You okay? "

" That voice, you're Carter aren't you? ",Rage said while standing up straight.

" Vega? ",Tranquil asked.

" Name's Kamen Rider Rage while I'm like this. ",Rage said.

Tranquil and Rage then stood back to back as they became surrounded by the cloaked figures.

" Well, this is a predicament. Think we can take em. ",Tranquil said to Rage as he readied himself.

" I know I can. ",Rage said.

Suddenly, the lion on Rage's chest roared and Rage's gauntlets now had claws on each finger, imagine the claws from prototype but in the same color as Rage's armor.

Tranquil had a sword and shield appeared in his hands then he said," Wait, I can't kill these guys. "

" Don't be a bitch. ",Rage said while admiring his new claws. Rage then charged at a few cloaked figures and decapitated them then stabbed two in the chest.

Tranquil blocked a few punches then slashed the cloaked figures legs. Tranquil then ran towards one of the buildings.

Rage continued to slaughter the cloaked figures then he looked towards a car to see a woman standing there. Rage let out a confused noise then decapitated another cloaked figure.

Rage jumped towards the sidewalk then stabbed a cloaked figure through the stomach and began to chuckle. His chuckle quickly changed into an insane laughter before he said," This is the most fun I've had in years. "

" You have proven yourselves. Now you must fight to survive riders. ",the mystery voice said in both Tranquil and Rage's minds.

The cloaked figures changed back into students and teachers.

" What in the? ",Rage said before he looked in front of him. A basketball player was the one he stabbed and this player was gasping for air as blood pooled from their mouth.

Rage only stared at the basketball player in front of him then, in a low monotone voice, he said," Let's say this makes us even. For the years of torment you and your lackies gave me. "

Rage pulled his claws out of the basketball players, making their dead body fall to the ground.

Rage looked around and said," Wow, surprised I only killed most of the sports department and some bitches that annoyed me. Who was that woman though? "

Rage felt that someone was staring at him and he turned around and saw Tranquil doing just that.

" Why are you staring at me? ",Rage asked rudely.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Fight for your life

Kamen rider Tranquil stared at Kamen rider rage. Rage looked at the Tranquil then said," Why are you staring at me? "

" You just killed those guys, they could've turned back into humans if you just knocked them out. ",Tranquil said while walking up to Rage. Rage chuckled then said," Why would I want them to live? Those stupid jocks always beat on me for no reason at all and I was just returning the favor. "

" By stabbing them and cutting off their heads? How does that solve anything? ",Tranquil asked. Rage only stared at Tranquil then says," It makes me feel good and takes away some of my anger. "

Tranquil sighed then tried to speak to Rage, but the red rider slashed Tranquil across the chest with his claws. Rage slashed Tranquil two more times then kicked him in the chest. Tranquil flew back and landed on his stomach. Tranquil stared at Rage then said," Why'd you do that? "

" You heard the voice in our head. It said fight to survive and I plan to do just that. So unless you wanna be one of the ones I kill, don't ever lecture me again. ",Rage said before he turned on his heel and walked away from Tranquil. Tranquil got to his feet and remained silent as he stared at Rage walking away. Tranquil then changed back into Carter.

Rage changed back into Vega and had a anger filled look on his face. Vega continued walking and he thought," Who was that woman I saw? Maybe she can explain what's going on? "

* * *

At Carter's home, he was looking at the tattoo on his hand. He sighed then said," I wonder how he could kill all those people without caring. "

* * *

At a diner, Vega sat in a booth drinking a sprite. He sipped his soda then said," Damn, I killed those bastards at school yet I'm still pissed. Probably because I don't know who that woman was. "

Vega was then surprised when his waitress gave him the check with a note attached to it. Vega raised an eyebrow then said," What the hell? "

Vega read the note and it said," You're never gonna get to know me with that attitude big guy. "

Vega continued to have his confused look then he said," Excuse me ma'am. Who wrote this note? "

" I didn't catch her name but she was a bit darker than you with brown hair that went to her shoulders. That's all I can remember. ",the waitress said nicely.

Vega nodded then paid the check and thanked the waitress. Vega walked outside and walked towards a grey Dodge Charger and unlocked it. He got into the car then started it up before stopping and thinking," That letter must be from that woman. "

Vega then shook his head and started the car before driving away from the diner.

Unbeknownst to Vega, a woman that looked the same age as Vega and was African American. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. This woman also wore a white tank top under a black sweat shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, blue skinny jeans, and black boots.

This woman watched as Vega left the diner and chuckled before saying," This is gonna be fun. "

* * *

The next day, Carter was at school and he looked around and saw every teacher cleaning up yesterday's mess. He just looked around then one of their classmates came up to them and asked," You guys know what happened yesterday? "

" No, what are you talking about? ",Carter asked, knowing what the person was talking about.

" Didn't you guys hear? The basketball team was killed save for a few. ",The person said. Carter gasped, faking surprise, then turned to the right when he heard chuckling.

Vega was the culprit of the chuckling and then he said," Damn, so sad that those guys died. "

" Really? You don't sound like you're broken up about them. ",Carter said angrily. Vega let out a small laugh then said," Nothing gets by you does it? I'm glad they're all dead. "

Vega walked towards Carter then whispered," Especially since I'm the one who killed them. "

Carter scowled at Vega then said," You're just a psychopath aren't you? You don't care what happens to others as long as you get what you want. "

" Nah, I just don't care about the people I kill cause if I did then I wouldn't have to kill them. ",Vega said coldly. Carter threw a punch at Vega, who ducked it then kicked Carter in the gut. Carter stumbled back. Vega smirked evilly then said," This isn't the place to fight choir boy, unless you want all these innocents to be in the crossfire. "

" Give me a time and a place. ",Carter said while standing up straight.

" The alley behind the school, right now. ",Vega said in his usual deep voice. Both teens scowled at each other.

* * *

In the alley behind the school, Vega and Carter stood a few feet in front of one another scowling at each other. Vega smirked evilly then said," Let's get this started then shall we. "

Carter only scowled then said," Transform. " as his eyes began to glow yellow and his tattoo began to emit a navy glow. Carter then changed into Kamen Rider Tranquil.

" Transform. ",Vega said as his eyes began to glow blue and his tattoo emitted a red glow, which could be seen under his shirt. Vega then changed into Kamen Rider Rage.

Tranquil readied himself then charged at Rage, once in range he threw a punch at Rage's face. Rage dodged the punch then punched Tranquil twice in the chest before elbowing him in the face. Tranquil stumbled to the side then dodged a kick from Rage, before punching the red rider three times. Rage caught one of Tranquil's punches and head butted Tranquil back. Rage kneed Tranquil in the gut before tossing him the alley wall. Tranquil breathed heavily then said," How are you so strong? "

Rage stalked towards Tranquil then said," I'm angry so I'm strong. "

Tranquil got to his feet then summoned his sword and shield before charging at Rage, who summoned his claws. Tranquil slashed at Rage twice, then blocked the red riders claws. Rage slashed at Tranquil many times then lunged his claws at the blue riders chest. Tranquil blocked the claws but skidded back slightly. Tranquil looked up and rolled to the side, effectively dodged Rage's claws. Rage looked at Tranquil then continually tried to slash Tranquil but the blue rider kept backing up. Tranquil jumped to his feet and tried to slash Rage, but Rage caught Tranquil's sword between his claws. Rage tried to stab Tranquil but Tranquil blocked the claws with his shield.

Tranquil and Rage pushed against each other, both trying to overpower the other. Rage chuckled then began to push Tranquil to his knees. Tranquil struggled to keep his guard up and he looked at Rage's claws as they neared his eyes. Rage chuckled once more then said," Seems I'm gonna win Tranquil. "

Suddenly, Rage was hit in the side by a golden energy burst. Rage stumbled to the side then got to his feet and angrily shouted," Who did that?! "

Tranquil looked to where the energy burst came from and said," There's another? "

What Tranquil was looking at was a man in gold armor. The shoulder pads of the armor were bulky and spiked. The torso armor was fairly bulky as well. The arm guards were bulked and on the left one was a king cobra that was a darker shade of gold and had red eyes. The shin guards and boots were fairly bulky. The helmet was gold as well and had a crown design on the top of it and the visor was red and looked like the visor of a welder's mask. There was a golden undersuit under the armor.

" Hello there my subjects. There is no need to fight when your king is here. ",The gold armored man said while extending his arms to his sides.

" King? Last time I checked we live in a democracy. ",Rage said rudely. Tranquil stood up and asked," Who are you? "

" Oh right, I haven't formerly introduced myself yet. ",The gold armored man said in his very pompous tone. The gold armored man imitated tipping his crown then said," My name is Nicoli Garrison aka Kamen rider pride. "

" Pride? So he's just like us. ",Tranquil said while putting his hand on his chin.

" Nice observation dipshit. ",Rage said rudely. Rage readied his claws then said," So Pride, you gonna get in my way or will you be a good egotist and leave us be. "

" My, my. So rude for no reason. Seems I must teach you a lesson. ",Pride said while having a gold, black, and red cobra themed crossbow appear in his hand from a gold lightning bolt.

" I'll take that as a no. ",Rage growled while charging at Pride with his claws ready.

Once in range, Rage slashed at Pride. Pride dodged the slash and bashed Rage with the hilt of his crossbow before shooting him in the side. Rage stumbled then slashed Pride's chest then was shot once again.

Tranquil watched as the two riders fought then said," What is going on? Why is any of this happening? " Tranquil then charged at Pride and Rage. Rage was in the process of slashing at Pride, while Pride was about to shoot Rage.

Tranquil got in between the two and blocked Pride's energy arrow with his shield while parrying Rage's claws win his sword. While he was doing this he shouted," Wait. "

" Eh, why are you stopping this fight? ",Pride asked confused.

" Yeah, what gives choir boy? ",Rage asked in his usual rude tone.

" We all shouldn't be fighting each other. ",Tranquil said while lowering his weapons.

" Oh really? What should we be doing then? ",Rage asked.

" I-I don't know but this isn't what we should be doing. It doesn't feel right. ",Tranquil said. Pride nodded then rested his crossbow on his shoulder before saying," Well my blue subject, why exactly does this a most sacred of rituals not feel right? "

" Because it just doesn't. ",Tranquil said. Rage groaned then said," Gotta give a better answer than that Carter because I'm getting a real bad urge to start slashing. "

" Tranquil is correct in his feeling. ",said the voice in Rage, Tranquil, and Pride's minds. The three looked around then their transformations cancelled, changing them into their civilian forms.

Nicoli Garrison, Pride's true name, was revealed to be a young asian man with short curly hair that was dyed blonde. He had a toned build to him and wore a white t shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers while having a gold muffler around his neck.

Carter, Vega and Nicoli looked at one another then at the mysterious man who was walking up to them.

This man was Asian and had black hair that was slicked back. He wore a black suit with a white tie and black dress shoes.

This man stopped a few feet in front of the three then said," Rage, Pride, Tranquility. The first three riders to be revealed and the captains of the games "

" Games? ",Carter questioned

" Captains? ",Vega and Nicoli questioned.

" All will be explained when the others are revealed. Until that happens, no fighting amongst each other. Just gather allies and grow in strength. ",the mysterious man said. The mysterious man then said," We will see each other again. "

The mysterious man then disappeared from where he stood. Nicoli and Vega nodded then Vega said," So there are more like us and we need to have allies. Heh, this should be interesting. "

" I agree, it will be nice to have some loyal help. ",Nicoli said.

" Wait, are you two actually gonna play along? ",Carter said with some annoyance.

" Yeah, seems fun. Besides if you wanna figure out why this is even happening; you're gonna have to play along Carter. ",Vega said as he began walking away from the two. Nicoli waved at Carter then walked away from while saying," Bye bye. "

Carter looked at both then said," This can't be good. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Vega was walking up to his car when he saw the woman sitting on the hood. Vega raised an eyebrow then said," You the one who's been following me? "

" Of course, name's Bree Monroe. ",The woman, now known as Bree, said as she walked up to Vega. Vega looked at her then said," Why the hell are you following me? "

" Huh, not very polite are you? That won't get you far with me big guy. ",Bree said as she began to circle around Vega. Vega gritted his teeth then said," Look I am not that patient so answer my questions or I start choking you. "

" Ooh, that's one way to get on my good side. Also I don't think that's as easy as you think it will be. ",Bree said as she unzipped her hoodie and stopped in front of Vega. Bree let the hoodie drop from her shoulders revealing a black spider tattoo on her back.

Vega stared at tattoo then Bree looked over her shoulder at Vega while seductively saying," Like what you see? "

" Why are you interested in me? ",Vega questioned while scowling at Bree. Bree chuckled then put her hoodie on her shoulders then walked over to Vega and put her hand on his chest while looking up at him. She smiled then said," You seem to be really good at killing and I have someone who I want dead. Mind helping me out? "

" What do I get in return? ",Vega said in a semi-menacing voice.

" How would me helping you in this little rider game we're in sound? ",Bree said. Vega smirked at Bree then put his hand around her throat and said," As long you know who's in charge, you gotta deal. "


	4. The rider of hate

Vega and Bree were in a parking garage and Vega said," Before I help you, you have to show me something. " Bree raised an eyebrow then asked," What would I have to show you? I mean besides the thing I am thinking about. "

Vega chuckled then said," I don't want to see that...delectable body of yours just yet. What you're gonna show me is how strong you are. " Vega then turned around to Bree and said," Transform. " while his eyes glowed blue. Vega then changed into Kamen rider Rage.

" Oh so that's what you want. Well, who am I to deny a cute guy like you. Transform. ",Bree said as her eyes glowed red. A black aura engulfed Bree then it dissipated, revealing her armor.

Bree was in black armor, which accented her slender yet curvaceous figure. The torso armor was black with a red web pattern on it, and the shoulder pads were rounded but had four spikes on them. The gauntlets were slender but had fang like needles on the top near the hands along with spikes on the rest of them. The gauntlets also had the red web pattern on boots were black and had the red web pattern and resembled that of combat boots. The undersuit was red with a black web pattern. Bree's helmet was black with a red visor in the shape of eyes, like the eyes on spiderman's mask, and had a long spiked hair design with the spikes swaying to the right. The spider on her back was integrated into armor and was a lighter shade of black with red eyes.

" Heh heh, what's your emotion? ",Rage asked while cracking his knuckles.

" I'm Kamen Rider Hate while I am like this. ",Bree, now known as Kamen rider hate, said while putting her hand on her hip. Rage chuckled and said," Okay, Kamen Rider Hate. Show me what you can do! " as he summoned his claws.

Hate nodded then summoned a pair of black hilted, red bladed daggers then charged at Rage. Rage growled then charged at Hate with his claws readied. Both riders slashed at one another as Hate thought," This was the last thing I thought I'd be doing two days ago. "

* * *

Two days ago, Bree was sitting in a jail cell cleaning her nails. Bree sighed then said," I'm bored. " She then got up and said," If only I wasn't in jail because of my asshole mom that betrayed me. Grr, when I get out of here she's the first one I am gonna "

" Hey, quiet down in there. ",one of the correctional officers said as they passed by Bree's cell. Bree groaned then sat back on her bed and said," I can't wait till I get out of here. " before closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In Bree's dream.

Bree looked around and said," Where am I? " she then tries to move and notices that she is standing on a huge spider web and her arms are wrapped in webs too. She began to freak out and said," What the fuck! "

" Fight. ",Bree heard as she struggled. Bree looked around then felt something climbing on her back. She looked at her back and saw a huge black spider with red eyes crawling up her back and she said," Huh? A spider? I'm not afraid of you things. "

" Fight. Rider of Hate. ",the mysterious voice said. Bree looked around then screamed in pain as the spider bit her back and midnight black veins appeared all over her body and her eyes glowed red.

* * *

In the real world

Bree shot up in her bed and looked. She felt around her back then sighed while saying," Just a dream. That sucks. " Bree then got up and noticed that her cell door was opened and she questioned," Why is my cell door open? " as she walked out of the cell. Bree looked around and said," Hello? Anyone in here? "

Bree heard no response and she smirked before walking down the hall and saying," Guess I'm free to go. "

Bree made her way to the visiting area and said," Wow, this place is deserted. I'm getting this strange feeling that something is gonna pop out and scare the shit out of me. "

Suddenly, a cloaked figure grabbed Bree from behind and Bree jerked away before punching it in the face. Bree kicked the cloaked figure back then asked," What the hell is this thing? "

Bree then looked up and saw four more cloaked figure coming towards her. Bree gained a surprised look then said," Okay, that qualifies as an excuse for me to run. " before she runs away from the cloaked figures as more.

* * *

Outside

Bree opened the door and ducked a punch from a cloaked figure then gritted her teeth as the spider tattoo on her back began to glow. She looked back at it and said," How long has thing been on my back? "

Bree then ducked under a cloaked figure and looked back to see many coming towards her. She backed away from the cloaked figures and she winced in pain once she backed into a wall. Bree looked around then heard," Say transform. "

" Who said that? ",Bree said as she looked around. Bree then noticed that she was being surrounded the cloaked figures and she hastily said," Transform! " as she was completely surrounded. Her eyes glowed red then a explosion of black aura erupted from her, sending the cloaked figures back. The aura dissipated and Bree was now Kamen Rider Hate.

Hate looked at herself then stood up and said," Whoa, this is weird. I feel so powerful. "

A cloaked figure walked up to Hate and she punched it in the chest, making it stumble back before falling on it's back. Hate tilted her head to the side then walked over and bent down to poke the cloaked figure. She poked the cloaked figures face and found out it was dead. Hate scoffed then said," Huh, guess i'm so strong I can kill these thing with one punch. "

Hate then looked at her forearms and hands and noticed the fangs on them. Hate stood up and said," Wait, there's a spider on my back and I have web pattern on this suit. Guess I just poisoned it with this. Still cool, I guess. "

Hate then turned around and punched three more cloaked figures and they all fell over dead. Hate nodded then said," Yeah it's poison. Now, what else do I have? "

Suddenly, Hate's daggers appeared in her hand and she slashed two cloaked figures, killing them. Hate chuckled and said," I like this. " before she charged at many cloaked figures and began to slash and poison many of them. Hate kicked a cloaked figure in the face then stabbed it in the neck multiple times. Hate then jumped onto a wall and said," Whoa, I can stick to walls too? This just gets better. "

Hate jumped off the wall and poisoned four cloaked figures and landed on her feet and said," Bye bye. " as the figures fell to the ground. Hate relaxed herself then heard," You've proven yourself. Now seek out the rider of rage and fight to survive, Kamen Rider Hate. "

" Huh? Kamen Rider Hate? Rider of Rage? ",Hate questioned. She then looked around and saw that the cloaked figures turned into guards and inmates. Hate sighed then changed back into Bree and said," Guess I should listen to that voice since I have nothing better to do. "

Bree began walking then noticed one of the people on the ground was in regular clothes, the clothes she first appeared in, and she smirked before saying," Can't go back into society wearing this drab old thing. " and walking over to the unconscious woman.

Once she was changed, Bree got into a red sports car and started it before driving away from the prison.

* * *

Present

Hate slashed at Rage with her daggers and he dodged them before kicking her in the stomach. Rage slashed at Hate, who punched at him but he parried her punch then slashed her across the chest. Hate kicked Rage twice in the stomach then threw a punch at him. Rage narrowly dodged the punch then he retracted his claws and punched Hate in the stomach. Hate stumbled back and changed back into Bree and fell to her knees, holding her stomach.

Rage changed back into Vega and got to knee before saying," Who do you want me to kill? "

" Guess I proved myself to you. ",Bree said with a sly smirk before she coughed in pain. Vega chuckled and said," Yeah, you've shown me you have potential. Now tell me who you want dead. "

" My bitch of a step mom as well my asshole brother. ",Bree said with hatred in her tone. Vega smirked evilly and said," Want to kill your family? I like the sound of that. Now come on. " as he got up and helped Bree to her feet.

The two then began walking out of the parking garage with Bree asking Vega," Hey I never got your name. "

" I'm Vega aka Kamen Rider Rage. ",Vega said while putting his hands in his pockets. Bree smiled and said," Well it's nice to meet you Vega. "

Vega smirked and said," Nice to meet you Bree. "


	5. A raging hateful combo

Currently, Carter was sitting on a couch in his house and he sighed," What am I gonna do? Nicoli is gonna participate in these games because he's an egotist from what I saw today. Plus his name is Kamen Rider Pride so that's a very big red flag. As for Vega. "

Carter began to remember how many cloaked figures Rage killed and how he showed no remorse for doing it. He then remembered Vega's wicked smirk as he thought about the people he killed. Carter gritted his teeth then said," Like I'd ever want help from that psycho! How can someone just do something like that and not feel anything! "

Carter sighed and said," Well, guess I am on my own. So I should first try to figure out why we all got these powers in the first place. " Carter looked at his falcon tattoo and said," If only I could talk to you. " Carter then looked up and said," Also I've just realized that I have been talking to myself for the past five minutes. " before laying on the couch and groaning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vega and Bree were in Vega's car and parked across the street from a one story house. Bree looked at the house and said," That's where they are, my old house. Let's go. " while unbuckling her seat belt. Vega put his hand on Bree's shoulder and pushed her back into the seat and rudely said," Sit down. We're not going in there now. "

" Why not? This is a prime opportunity to kill the two people I hate most in this world. ",Bree said while gesturing to the house. Vega looked at the girl and said," You have a security system in your house. If either one of us goes in there or near it, they can call the cops. "

Bree gained a surprised look on her face then asked," How did you know that? "

" I can see the sensor on the front door, a camera above the porch , and one of the flood lights is a camera. ",Vega explained. Bree looked at Vega and said," Huh, a killer and a detective. What else can you do big guy? "

" Crush your throat if you call me big guy again. ",Vega rudely and quickly said. Bree sat back in her seat and smirked before saying," Well, what do we do? "

" We wait till morning then we go in and kill them. ",Vega said while scowling at the house. Bree sighed then asked," So, you first. "

" What? ",Vega questioned while turning to Bree. Bree motioned for Vega to start talking while saying," Ya know start talking. Tell me about yourself. Where you come from, how you got your powers, your real name. "

Vega gained a slightly saddened look on his face then said," I come from Dallas, moved here when I was thirteen because of my tiresome foster parents. I got my powers from a flaming lion while in a dream. "

" And your name? Come on, I know your parents didn't actually name you Vega. ",Bree said while leaning on her arm. Vega scowled at the girl and menacingly said," Never ask me that. My name is Vega and that's that. "

Bree looked at Vega and said," Okay, okay. Well, may I ask where you get that temper from. I mean it's hot but I still wanna know. "

Vega looked at Bree then said," Okay, where do you come from and how did you get your powers? Plus why the hell do you hate those two so much? "

" Okay well I was born and raised here. I got my powers from a dream where a giant black spider crawled up my back. ",Bree said before giving a disgusted and slightly fearful look. Vega raised an eyebrow then said," Why did you do that? "

" Do what? ",Bree asked.

" Do that thing after you talked about the spider. ",Vega said while mimicking Bree's movements. Bree blushed and in an embarrassed voice said," No reason. No reason at all. "

Vega began chuckling and Bree said," Shut up. " before both teens broke out in laughter.

* * *

The next day, Carter was exiting his house wearing a blue t shirt, black pants, and black running shoes. He locked the door of his house and said," Time for my morning run. " before he began jogging away from his house. He jogged for a few blocks then turned a corner.

* * *

Back with Bree and Vega, both teens were asleep in the car and Bree awoke slowly then pushed Vega while saying," Vega, it's morning. " Vega awoke and said," Oh, time for us to move. Oh look. "

Bree looked out Vega's window and asked," What is it? " Vega guided Bree's head so she could see Carter jogging towards the house. Bree looked at Vega and asked," Who's that? "

" A choir boy who's gonna get in our way. Go into the house while I deal with him. ",Vega said while getting out his car with Bree following.

Carter continued jogging then stopped when he saw Vega and Bree walking up to the house in front of him. Vega and Bree stopped and Vega said," Hey choir boy. "

" What are you doing here Vega? ",Carter said with some malice. Vega smirked then said," Oh you know, seeing the sights, killing people. My usual. "

" Oh so just being the psycho you are. Who is that girl? You using her to get close to your next victims? ",Carter said angrily. Vega looked and pointed at Bree and said," You mean Bree? No, she's actually the reason i'm about to kill her brother and mother. "

" What? ",Carter asked confusedly. Bree came into Carter's view and said," Hey, you must be the blue guy from the other day. "

" Uh, miss you don't have to do whatever he's making you do. I can protect you from him. ",Carter said to Bree. Bree began chuckling and saying," Why would I need to be protected from him? I want him to kill the two jackasses known as my family. "

" What, why would you? ",Carter said in disbelief. Bree looked up at Vega and said," Wow, he really is a choir boy. I thought you only called him that to mock him. "

" Nah I meant what I called him. Now i've become bored by talking, so let's start this shall we? Bree, go on and make sure your mom and brother don't leave. ",Vega said while gaining a psychotic and wicked grin.

" Gladly. ",Bree said with a evil grin. She then walked away from Vega and towards the house. Carter began to run after her but was stopped Vega, who punched him in the gut while saying," Transform. " and changing into Kamen Rider Rage. Carter skidded back then said," Transform. " before charging at Vega and changing into Kamen Rider Tranquil.

Rage blocked a punch from Tranquil then kneed him in the stomach before being punched twice. Tranquil was punched in the face two times then kicked in the chest. Tranquil skidded back and looked at Rage while saying," Why do you encourage something like killing. "

" See I'd explain that but I know you wouldn't understand due to you never being in trouble. So instead I'll show ya. ",Rage said as he walked towards Tranquil, cracking his knuckles. Tranquil charged at Rage and both riders threw punches at the other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bree walked up to the door of the house and knocked on it. The door opened and a African American woman with brown hair revealed herself and said," Bree. " in a surprised tone.

" Hey Tamera. Long time no see. ",Bree said in an happy tone. Tamera stepped back and said," You're supposed to be in prison, how are you? "

" Hey Tamera, who are you talking to? Oh shit, it's you. ",said a African American man with black hair as he came into the room. Bree only smiled wickedly then said," Yeah, see funny thing about prison. Eventually you get let out, well if you're me anyway. Hey Alex. "

" Not after what you did. ",The man known as Alex said. Bree gained an angry look and took in a deep breath before saying," You both should know that I hate it when anyone lies about me. " Bree's eyes began to glow red then she said," Transform " as she changed into Kamen Rider Hate.

Alex and Tamera screamed in terror as Hate neared them. Hate chuckled before revealing her daggers and throwing one into Tamera's kneecap. Tamera fell to the ground screaming in pain then Alex charged at Hate. Hate kicked Alex in the gut and sent him into a wall. Hate chuckled then was surprised when Tranquil crashed through a window.

" Stop this. This is your family and no matter what they've done they don't deserve to die. ",Tranquil said to Hate as he approached her. Hate looked and Tranquil said," Oh really? So having your family commit both murder and fraud against my dad then they blame everything on me, not to mention get me locked up in prison. Doesn't mean they deserve to die. "

" Yes. If they did all that then you can tell the police and clear your name. Killing them won't solve anything. ",Tranquil said to Hate while putting his hand on her shoulder. Rage entered the house and watched the two. Hate looked at her family then said," You know what, you're very naive. "

Hate then punched Tranquil in the stomach and he gasped before falling to his knees. He then reverted into Carter who said," Why can't I move? "

" Because I injected a paralytic poison into you. Won't kill you but you won't be able to move for about fifteen minutes. ",Hate said as Rage came up beside her. Rage chuckled then said," Listen choir boy, not everyone has had the life you've had; where no one has done you wrong and everything has been hunky dory. Bree here went through that with those two bags of filth and I. I had to deal with a far greater turmoil. "

Rage knelt down so that he was directly in front of Carter and said," You're in our world choir boy, which means you have live by our rules. One of those rules is never wound what you can't kill and another is it's either kill or be killed. "

Rage then stood up straight and turned to Hate before saying," Go on. "

" What? ",Hate said in a confused tone. Rage gestured to Tamera and Alex, who looked at Hate in fear, and said," They are yours to kill. "

" What? But I thought you would do the killing. ",Hate said. Rage chuckled and said," If I did that, then you wouldn't feel satisfaction from the kill of those who wronged you. "

" Don't listen to him. ",Carter said while gritting his teeth in pain. Rage sighed then kicked Carter in the face, knocking him unconscious. Rage then lifted Hate's arm and said," You can make poisons come from these fangs. Make one that will slowly and painfully kill them and that can leave no trace. "

" Good idea. " Hate said while looking at Rage. She then walked up to Tamera and punched her in the chest, making Tamera gasp before falling over on her side. Hate then took her dagger out of Tamera's knee. Hate walked over to Alex and punched him in the chest and he screamed in pain as he gained black veins over his body, which quickly disappeared.

Hate reverted into Bree then walked over to Tamera and said," Bye bye, bitch. " before walking around the house and grabbing a set of keys and two wallets as well as a flash drive. Bree then walked back over to Rage, who changed back into Vega, and said," We can go now. "

" Alright, I might as well get him out of here. ",Vega said while he grabbed Carter by his collar. Bree and Vega then walked out of the house, with Vega dragging Carter out of the house by his collar.

* * *

Later on, Carter awoke in a hospital bed and he shook his head before sitting up and holding his head in pain. A young nurse with black hair that had blue streaks in it walked over to Carter and said," Oh slow down. You got hit on the head pretty badly. "

" Where am I? ",Carter groggily asked.

" You're in Saint Jacobs hospital. You came in this morning after you got a nasty concussion. ",The nurse explained to Carter. Carter gave the nurse a confused look then said," Where was I found? "

" In front of a burning house. Apparently, there was a gas leak and it went up in flames. The firemen found you unconscious on the lawn and they sent you here. ",The nurse said. Carter nodded and winced in pain before laying back down. The nurse helped Carter lay down then asked," So why were you in that lawn anyway? "

" I was..um..going to try and save the people inside but I guess I got hit in the head by something. ",Carter lied. The nurse smiled and said," Really? Most would've just past by or waited for the police. Wish this world had more people like you. "

" Thank you. My ask what your name is? ",Carter asked. The nurse looked at Carter and said," My name is Veral Giovanni. I know Veral is a weird name but my dad gave it to me to show that I was different. "

" Veral? I think that's a cool name. ",Carter said with a smile. Veral smiled along with Carter then she left the room when she was called on. Carter sighed then said," Vega, you psycho. Those people didn't need to die, they could've been imprisoned. "

He then clenched his fist in anger.

* * *

Back with Bree and Vega, the two walked up to a two story house and Vega said," Your dad owned this place? "

" Yep, he also left me his entire fortune. That's good for the both of us. ",Bree said while unlocking the door. Vega stood behind Bree and smirked as he examined her body. Bree opened the door and said," Let's go and if you wanted to check me out, you could've just asked. " while looking over her shoulder at Vega. Bree then seductively walked into the house with Vega walking behind her.

Once inside, Vega sat down on a sofa and said," Now, let the game begin. " before he began laughing maniacally and gained his psychotic grin once more.


	6. The rider of love

In the hospital, Carter stood up and stretched before saying," It's weird how I am just now meeting you. I mean we've been going to the same school for 11 years I believe? "

" Yeah, it is weird but let's not question it. Maybe we weren't meant to meet until now. ",Veral said with a smile. Carter gave Veral a confused look then Veral said," I mean that in a way of fate. "

" Oh. Well, that makes sense. ",Carter said while walking over to his clothes. Veral saw this and said," I'll walk you out when you're ready to go. " Carter nodded in agreement then Veral left the room.

* * *

At Vega and Bree's house, Vega was asleep in his bed and he stirred around a lot. Sweat dripped down from Vega's forehead before he shot up and shouted," MOM! "

Vega looked around and breathed heavily as he slowly calmed down. His breathing slowed and he heard," Why did you scream mom? " Vega immediately looked at the door to see Bree standing in the doorway looking at him. Vega grunted then said," No reason. " as he got up from the bed.

Bree examined Vega's shirtless torso and saw many scars and asked," How did you get so many scars? "

Vega looked over his shoulder and hesitantly said," Fights. Lots of fights. "

" I'd believe that if you didn't have one that's like mine. ",Bree said as she lowered the shoulder of her shirt, revealing a cut that went from her neck to the middle of her chest. Vega sighed then said," Leave it alone, alright. " as he walked out of the room with some clothes in his hand. Bree followed Vega and said," You will answer my questions Vega. One day. "

" I'll be waiting for that day. ",Vega said with a smirk as he walked into a bathroom.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Carter put on his shirt then looked outside of his room and saw the mystery man that talked to him, Vega, and Nicoli. Carter gained a surprised look on his face then said," That's that guy. " before he felt as if he couldn't move. Carter tried to walk but he stayed in place and said," What's going on? Why can't I move? "

" _You cannot leave here, Rider of tranquility. Not yet. ",the man said as he appeared in Carter's room._

Carter looked at the man and asked," Why can't I? Who are you? "

" _Your fellow captains have not arrived yet. ",the man said in a monotone voice._

Carter gained a confused look then asked," Why would Nicoli and Vega wanna come here? "

" _To gain the rider of love as an ally. ",The man said while approaching Carter._

Carter gained a confused look then said," Rider of love? Another rider is here and you want us to do what? Fight over them? That's insane. "

" _The rider of love has yet to be given their powers. They will reveal themselves at the right time and when they do, persuade them to be your ally. ",the man said before he disappeared from Carter's sight._

Carter gained movement back in his body and he said," Damn. I didn't get anything I wanted to know out of him. However, I don't want Vega or Nicoli getting this rider of love, especially not Vega. "

* * *

At Vega and Bree's house, both teens had changed clothes and Vega is now wearing a red muscle shirt, black jeans and black boots as well as having a black leather wristband on his right wrist. Bree is now wearing a pink sleeveless top under a grey hooded sweatshirt, ripped blue jeans, and grey converse.

Vega was drinking something when he began to see an image in his mind of a pink light engulfing someone. He shook his head and Bree asked," What's wrong with you? "

" I just saw something. Someone was being engulfed in a pink light. ",Vega said while putting down his drink and holding his head. Bree let out a confused noise and said," Well that's cryptic as fuck. What is it supposed to mean? "

" _The rider of love is close to awakening. Go towards Tranquility to find them. ",Vega and Bree heard in their minds._

" Go towards Tranquility to find the rider of love? What does that mean? ",Bree asked, in an annoyed tone.

" The choir boy, we need to find Carter in order to find the rider of love. Problem is we don't know where he fucking is! ",Vega growled in anger. Bree put her finger on her chin then said," Actually I may, because you only knocked Carter out right? "

Vega nodded then Bree said," So they would've had to take him to a hospital and the hospital that was closest to my old house, just so happen to be the one my dad owned. "

" Your dad owned a hospital? ",Vega questioned. Bree nodded and said," He was a doctor and he owned the hospital. Now you wanna drive or should I? "

Vega gained a wicked smirk then said," I knew having you as an ally was a good idea. Now come on. " before he and Bree began walking towards the door.

* * *

At a Starbucks, Nicoli was drinking coffee while flirting with a girl. Nicoli chuckled then heard," _The rider of love is awakening. Go towards Tranquility to find them. "_ in his mind. Nicoli looked at the girl he was talking to, who gave him her phone number then left, then he said," Another rider is being revealed, this is my chance to get a loyal subject or a shadow, or even a queen. Now I can figure out that he meant that I must find that blue rider in order to find the new one but where is he."

Nicoli walked out of the Starbucks while saying," I just remembered that he went to Harold Monroe Hospital. Good thing I watched the news last night. " and walking towards the hospital.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Carter was walking around the hospital looking for anyone who could become a rider. He looked around and in his mind said," This is so hard. This guy can choose anyone to become a rider and I am in a hospital, where there are a lot of people. " Carter let out a deep breath then said," Calm down Carter, you just gotta think about who this guy would most likely choose to become a rider. "

Carter looked around while thinking about himself, Bree, Vega, and Nicoli. Carter then thought," He's most likely gonna pick a teenager that's near the age of eighteen or a fit young adult. That didn't narrow down the possibilities that much. "

Suddenly, Veral tapped Carter on his shoulder and said," Carter. " Carter jumped in surprise then turned to Veral and said," Oh Veral, you surprised me. "

" I can see that. What're you doing by the way? ",Veral asked. Carter chuckled shyly then said," Nothing just for someone who has a tattoo like this one. " as he showed Veral his falcon tattoo. Veral looked at the tattoo and said," Sorry but there's no one in here with a blue falcon tattoo. At least not that I know of. "

" Oh okay. So where are you going? ",Carter said nervously and noticing that Veral had changed out of her scrubs and into a white tank top, blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

" I am heading to school. I was gonna ask if you needed a ride as well. ",Veral said to Carter. Carter thought about it and said," No thanks, I'll find a way to get there. Thanks for the offer though. "

Veral nodded then turned to the door and saw Vega and Bree walking into the hospital.

" I'm sorry we can't all be five nine and reach high places without help. ",Bree said to Vega. Vega looked at Bree and said," I'm six three. "

" You are? Damn, that probably explains why everyone has to look up at you. ",Bree said while crossing her arms over her chest.

" Says the girl that I have to look straight down at because she's four feet tall. ",Vega said with a smirk.

" I am four eleven just to let you know. ",Bree said to Vega while playfully hitting him. Vega chuckled then looked up and said," There's choir boy. "

Carter turned around and saw Vega then walked in front of Veral and said," I wouldn't go near him Veral. "

" Why? Is he a criminal or something? ",Veral asked while being confused.

" Nah, he just doesn't like my philosophies and the fact that I am a heartless bastard. My companion on the other hand is a wrongfully accused criminal. ",Vega said nonchalantly. Bree waved at Veral then said," Hey choir boy. "

Carter gritted his teeth then was surprised when Nicoli came into the hospital and was breathing heavily. He then looked at Vega and Bree and said," Oh it's you and you have brought me a peace offering. Leave her to me. "

" What is he talking about? ",Bree asked Vega while pointing at Nicoli.

" He's an egotist and the rider of pride. He believes that I have brought you to him to make peace. As in he wants you as a girlfriend or sex slave. ",Vega explains in his usual rude tone. Bree gained a angry look then said," I already hate him. "

" What?! My dear how can you hate me? ",Nicoli asked while walking towards Bree. Vega immediately punched Nicoli in the face making his nose bleed.

" Ow! Why did you do that? " Nicoli asked while cupping his nose in pain.

" Your very presence pisses me off. Be lucky I didn't break your neck. ",Vega said angrily.

Carter began to back away as Veral asked," You have weird friends Carter. "

" These guys aren't my friends. ",Carter said.

" _Now it can begin. ",_ Carter, Bree, Vega, and Nicoli heard in their heads.

* * *

Suddenly, the hospital staff and most of the adults in the hospital clutched their stomachs as grey ooze spilled from their mouths and eyes. They then changed into the cloaked figures.

Carter looked around and said," Not this again. "

" Finally, I get to kill something. Bree, let's find us a new rider. ",Vega said in his usual anger filled tone and with a wicked smile on his face. Bree smiled seductively at Vega and said," Okay Vega. "

" What are those things? ",Nicoli said in a surprised tone. A cloaked figure punched at Nicoli and he dodged it before kicking the figure away. " Don't touch me you filthy thing. ",Nicoli said in disgust.

Vega ran at two cloaked figures and punched one of em before kicking the other in the head. Bree jumped over Vega and kicked a cloaked figure before successfully grabbing a punch from one and breaking it's arm.

Veral looked at the three fighting and asked," What are you all doing? Those are the doctors and patients of this hospital. "

Carter sighed then ducked a hit from a cloaked figure before punching it in the gut, making it fall unconscious. He then turned to Veral and said," When someone goes into this state, they become violent towards everyone. I knock them out because eventually they will turn back but Vega kills them. "

" Why would he kill them if they turn back? ",Veral asked confused. Veral then looked at Vega, who put his fist through a cloaked figure then looked at her and said," Cause it's fun. " before he tore the figure in two.

Carter gritted his teeth then said," Veral go hide or something. I got him. Transform! " as his eyes glowed yellow and he charged at Vega, changing into Kamen rider tranquil. Vega smirked evilly and growled," Transform. " while his eyes glowed blue and he changed into Kamen rider rage.

Tranquil threw a punch at Rage, who caught it then delivered a barrage of punches to Tranquils chest. Tranquil punched Rage twice then kicked him in the side.

Bree flipped over a cloaked figure and said," Vega seems to be having fun, but we need to find the rider of love. " Bree broke a cloaked figures neck then said," Transform. " as she changed into Kamen rider hate.

Rage punched Tranquil in the stomach then grabbed him the neck before Hate came up behind him and said," Vega, aren't we supposed to be looking around this place for that new rider? "

Rage looked at Hate and said," You're right. " before he threw Tranquil into a wall. Hate and Rage then ran further into the hospital while killing many cloaked figures.

Nicoli saw Rage and Hate leaving and said," Hey, you two cannot take away a king's prize! Transform. " as he changed into Kamen rider pride. Pride ran after Rage and Hate while dodging many cloaked figures.

Veral knelt down to Tranquil and said," Carter, what's going on? Why are you like that? How did these people change into this. "

" I can't answer those questions but I need to stop them before they cause more trouble. ",Tranquil said while getting up. Veral looked at him and said," Let me come with you. "

Tranquil looked at Veral and said," What?! I can't have you there when I fight those guys. You could be hurt. "

" I work here and I can help you find your way around here. Plus I care about the people in this place. ",Veral said sincerely. Tranquil thought about then sighed and said," Alright, but you stay by me. " The two then followed the others.

* * *

In the Emergency room portion of the hospital, Rage and Hate fought three cloaked figures then Rage said," Where is this rider of love? "

" I don't know. They can be anyone of the people that didn't become a cloaked figure. ",Hate said while putting her hand on hip. Rage grunted then heard screaming and looked down the hall to see a little boy and a woman being attacked by a cloaked figure. Rage stared at this and Hate asked," Vega? You in there. "

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A young boy with red hair was backing away from a large shadow before he was hit in his face. The boy curled into a ball as he was beaten with a belt._

 _PRESENT_

Rage let out an anger filled roar, making his helmets mouth plate open like an actual mouth with jagged teeth. Rage charged at the family and got in front of them when the cloaked figure tried to stab the mother with it's claws. Rage looked at the boy and said," Who is this? "

" My dad. ",the little boy said.

Rage chuckled then swiftly turned around and slammed the cloaked figures head into his fist, knocking it out. Rage looked at the mother and little boy and said," He will wake up good as new soon. Just stay by him and be strong. "

Rage then looked at Hate and said," Come on. "

Hate ran towards Rage and the two walked down the hall together. Hate looked at Rage several times then Rage said," Stop looking at me. "

" I'm just wondering, why did you save that family? I mean you're not the saving type. ",Hate said. Rage sighed and said," I don't save most but kids are an exception. "

" I don't think that was all the only reason. ",Hate said. Rage sighed then said," Let's just find this rider. "

* * *

In a waiting room, Pride countered an attack from a cloaked figure then said," Where is this new subject? They are making such a trivial thing more complicated. "

Pride groaned then walked into the hallway and said," Now where am I exactly? " he looked around then sighed before letting an annoyed cry and saying," I hate hospitals. "

Pride then heard footsteps coming and he ducked back into the waiting room. He peeked his head out to see Tranquil and Veral running past while saying," Where is this rider? "

Pride came out after the two past by and said," Maybe I should follow them. " he then paced after Tranquil and Veral.

* * *

In the pediatric area of the hospital, Tranquil and Veral stopped and looked around before Tranquil said," Nothing here either. "

Veral looked around then saw a few kids running from three cloaked figures. Tranquil noticed this and charged at the cloaked figures and began fighting them. Veral helped the kids get into a room then watched Tranquil subdue the figures.

Kamen rider pride hid behind a pillar and said," Seems the blue rider is having just as much success as I. Shame, thought he would lead me to this new rider. "

Pride was going to walk away but he noticed Veral and said," Oh, who is this lovely lady I see? " Pride then examined Veral's body and saw a pink tattoo on her left hand that was shaped like a butterfly.

Pride looked at his forearm then said," Our powers are indicated by tattoos of creatures. That woman must be the new rider. "

Tranquil defeated the last cloaked figure then heard screaming and looked behind him to see Pride picking Veral up by her wrist.

" Shame on you Blue rider. Hiding the rider of love and letting your king search aimlessly. ",Pride said with slightly angry tone. Veral tried to pry Pride's hand off of her while saying," Let me go. "

" Silence, I am talking to the deceiver. ",Pride said to Veral.

Tranquil let out a confused noise and asked," What are you talking about? "

" This woman is the rider of love. ",Pride said while pointing at Veral. Veral moaned a confused look and said," What? I'm not a rider or whatever. "

" Then explain why you have a tattoo that is like the rest of ours. ",Pride shouted. Veral looked at her hand and said," That? That just appeared on my hand one day when I woke up. "

" So you admit it. ",Pride said.

Suddenly, Pride let go of Veral and fell onto his face. Veral and Tranquil looked down the hall and saw Rage and Hate standing there with Rage's hand smoking.

" Thanks for the info Nicoli. ",Rage said as he and Hate walked up to Veral. Rage looked at her and said," So you're the rider of love? I expected more from you. "

" Get away from her you psycho. ",Tranquil said while revealing his sword and shield. Rage unleashed his claws as Hate summoned her daggers and said," So should I attack him or you? "

" Let's both do him in, Bree. ",Rage said before he and Hate charged at Tranquil.

Rage thrust his class at Tranquil, who blocked them with his shield. Hate slash Tranquil's chest twice then dodged his sword. Rage slashed Tranquil in the back but had his stomach slashed as well. Tranquil hit Rage with his shield then slashed him twice before kicking at Hate. Hate parried the kick then held Tranquils leg in place. Rage slashed Tranquil across the chest before he and Hate kicked him into a wall.

" Heh heh, that was easy. ",Hate said confidently.

" Of course it was. He's too much of a bitch to fight for real. ",Rage said while turning to Veral. Veral looked up at Rage and said," Get away from me. "

" Sorry, can't do that until you show me if you're the real deal. ",Rage said as he neared Veral. Rage picked Veral up by her collar and said," For example, let's see if you can take a hit. "

Tranquil jumped to his feet and charged at Rage but was tripped by Hate. Hate palmed striked Tranquil then said," Dr. Vega will be with you shortly. "

Veral tried to push off of Rage but to no avail. Rage drew his fist back but was blinded by a pink light that emitted from Veral's tattoo, making him let her go.

Hate looked at Rage and said," Damn that's bright. "

Tranquil took this opportunity to trip Hate then send her into a wall. Tranquil got to his feet and he readied his sword and shield. Rage turned to Tranquil and readied his claws. Pride, who stood up and was really mad, summoned his crossbow and aimed it at Rage. Hate got to her feet and readied her daggers.

* * *

Inside the light, Veral stood alone and looked around before saying," Where am I? "

" _Fight to survive, rider of love. ",_ Veral heard.

Veral looked around and asked," Who said that? "

" _Assist the rider of Tranquility. ",_ Veral heard.

Veral was then covered in a light pink undersuit that had dark pink armor over her forearms, knees, shins and boots. There was a dark pink cloak over Veral's torso that had a black trim. A light pink quiver was on the back of Veral's chest armor. A helmet formed around her head, that was dark pink with teal eyes. A hood came up from the cloak and draped over the helmet.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Hate slashed at Pride, who dodged it then back handed her. Hate flipped back and kicked Pride in the face before slashing him twice in the chest. Pride stumbled back then shot four bolts of lightning at Hate, who effectively dodged them all before kicking Pride in the stomach.

Pride stumbled back and said," A capable fighter yet you're a woman. "

" Wow, you just keep giving me reasons to hate you. Ya misogynistic egotist. ",Hate said while spinning a dagger in her hand.

Tranquil blocked a slash from Rage with his shield then blocked another with his sword. Rage growled then slashed at Tranquil once again, with Tranquil blocking the slash then slashing Rage across his chest. Tranquil slashed Rage three times then bashed him in the face with his shield before kicking him in the side. Rage slid back and looked at Tranquil and said," Who's the bitch now? "

Rage chuckled then ignited his claws with a blood red and magenta colored fire. Tranquil gasped and said," How did you? "

" You do know we got elemental powers as well right or have you not tried figuring out your power. ",Rage said before lunging at Tranquil. Rage slashed at Tranquil twice, both being blocked by Tranquil's shield. Tranquil slid back then tried to block another slash, only to have Rage knock his shield away then slash him. Rage growled and delivered a barrage of slashes to Tranquil's body then kicked him in the chest. Tranquil flew through the air then landed on his back and struggled to get up. Rage put his foot on Tranquil's chest then said," Stay down. "

Suddenly, Rage was hit in the chest by a energy burst, making him stumble back. He looked up and saw Veral in her armor and smirked under his helmet. Pride evaded a slash from Hate then said," I was right. "

Veral walked over to Tranquil and knelt down while saying," You okay Carter? "

" Yeah, I see you're now Kamen Rider love. ",Tranquil said as he got to his feet. Veral, now known as Kamen Rider love nodded, and summoned a pink and black bow into her left hand.

Rage readied his claws then grunted in pain before falling to his knees and changing back into Vega. Vega gritted his teeth and looked at his side to see blood dripping down it and his shirt was torn.

Hate turned around and said," Vega. " before she ran towards him and changed into Bree.

Bree knelt down next to Vega and said," You're bleeding a lot. "

" I'm fine. ",Vega growled while trying to stand but fell down to his knees and hands. Vega panted for air then said," Get up you bastard. "

" You've lost a lot of blood and you won't be able to fight for a bit. ",Love said with some concern.

Vega looked at Love and Tranquil and said," You think that I'm not strong enough to tough this out? "

" You're stubborn enough but you'd die before you can get a hit on us. ",Tranquil said.

Bree looked at Tranquil and Love before saying," See ya. " and throwing a scape into a fire extinguisher making it explode.

Once the cloud of smoke cleared, Tranquil, Love and Pride saw that Vega and Bree had left. Love and Tranquil looked at Pride and Tranquil said," So you trying to fight us too? "

" No my blue underling, I am tired of fighting for one day. I am a king and I shouldn't have to battle with you commoners. Bye bye. ",Pride said before he turned on his heel and walked away from the two.

" How do you think it'll take him to realize that he's going the wrong way. ",Love asked.

" Few minutes. ",Tranquil said.

The cloaked figures reverted to their original human selves and we're unconscious, save for the ones killed. Tranquil and Love changed back into Carter and Veral before smiling at one another.

" So could you explain to me what's going on and why a voice told me to assist you. ",Veral asked Carter. Carter nodded then said," Yeah but let's get out of here first. "

* * *

At Vega's car, Bree was stitching up Vega's wound while he leaned against it. She finished stitching him and said," Okay I'm done but you will one have to eat, and two get some sleep. "

Vega looked at his wound and said," How are you so good at that? "

" I was studying to be a nurse like my dad before everything happened. Now I see my studying wasn't useless. ",Bree said with a sly smile. Vega weakly chuckled then grabbed his shirt and tried to open the driver side door but Bree said," What're you doing? "

" Driving my car. ",Vega said.

" Like hell you are. You're too weak currently and I already have paranoia with car wrecks so I'll drive. ",Bree said to Vega. Vega raised an eyebrow then chuckled and said," Better not scratch him up. Also at least I know someone who had a paranoia with car wrecks like me. " as he stumbled around to the passenger side.

Bree got on her tiptoes to look over the car and ask," Why did you call your car him? " before opening the door and getting in the driver seat.

" Because my car is a him. I named him Strizer. ",Vega said as he sat in the passenger seat. Bree smiled then said," Well, I won't scratch strizer. "

Bree and Vega began laughing as Bree started the car and drove away from the hospital.

* * *

In a gas station, Nicoli was paying for some gummy bears and he walked out of the station. Nicoli opened his snack then felt someone was watching him and he looked to the side to see a girl and a guy walking toward him.

The girl appeared to be fifteen years old with black hair that was dyed two shades of green and was five feet in height. She wore a blue hoodie that was a few sizes too big making the hoodie fall off her shoulder and her hand couldn't be seen, blue jean shorts, and black low top sneakers.

The boy appeared the same age as the girl with dark blue hair that was short but had bangs over his forehead and he was five foot six inches in height. He wore a grey hoodie with black sweat pants and grey sneakers.

Nicoli ate a gummy bear then asked," Do I know you two? Because you look familiar. "

" Um, you don't know me but you may know my sister. Her name is Veral. ",The girl said.

" I just have one of those faces. ",The boy said.

Nicoli looked at both of the kids and asked," Who are you and why have you approached me? " while eating a gummy bear.

" My name's is Victor and this is Masumi. ",the boy, known as Victor, said while pointing at the girl, now known as Masumi.

" And we were told by some voice to seek out the rider of Pride. We're just seeing if that's you. ",Masumi said.

Nicoli fiercely gazed at the two kids then said," You both are riders and you're supposed to be my vassals? "

" Uh, yeah. I am the rider of fear. ",Victor said while pulling his hoodie down slightly, revealing an indigo owl tattoo.

" I am the rider of jealousy. ",Masumi said while pulling her hoodie up, revealing a dark green hyena tattoo on her stomach.

Nicoli smiled evilly then said," Well then follow your king. We have planning to do. "

Nicoli then turned on his heel and began walking towards a black truck with Victor and Masumi following closely behind him.


	7. The calm before the cold

At Nicoli's condo, he sat in his chair and said," So before we start planning, I want to know a bit more about you two. Starting with you Masumi. "

" My name is Masumi Takigawa, I'm five feet tall, I am from Japan and my older half sister is Veral Gomez. ",Masumi said with a smile. Nicoli nodded and said," Okay, Okay. Your turn Victor. "

" My name is Victor Matthews, I am five foot seven inches tall, I am from Canada originally. That's about it. ",Victor said.

Nicoli nodded then asked," Okay now for your powers. What are they? "

Victor and Masumi looked at one another then at Nicoli and said," We don't know them yet. "

Nicoli fell out of his seat then got to his knees and said," What?! How can you not know what powers you have?! "

" We have never transformed before. ",Victor said. Nicoli sighed then said," Tomorrow we're gonna go see what you both can do before we get into any fights with the others. "

* * *

At Carter's house, Carter and Veral saw in the living room and Veral said," So there's some guy that has made us all Kamen riders due to our connection to our emotions and the reason he has done this is for some game? "

" Yeah that's about it. ",Carter said while brushing his hand through his hair.

" Also you're one of three captains of these games. The red and the gold guys being the other two. With you being the only one that's trying to figure out why all of this is happening. ",,Veral said. Carter nodded and Veral continued," Plus you three are supposed to require allies. So far Vega has Bree, Nicoli has no one and you have me. "

"That pretty much sums it up. So you okay with what I want to do? ",Carter asked while looking at Veral. Veral turned to Carter and said," Of course I am. I think that we need to find out why all this is happening before it gets out of hand. There is one thing I gotta say. "

" Sure what is it? ",Carter asked.

" Those two from the hospital, Vega and Bree were their names right? Even though I despise that they kill without even caring, I can't say that I don't wonder about them. ",Veral said.

" What do you mean? ",Carter asked in an intrigued tone.

" I just wonder about why they are the riders of rage and hate. What even happened to either of them that caused it. Because no one is born being in sync with negative emotions like those. ",Veral said sincerely. Carter nodded then looked at his falcon tattoo and thought," What did happen to him? " as he remembered what Rage said to him a few days before.

* * *

In a dream, Vega stood on a rode and said," Where am I? "

Vega looked in front of him and saw a car that was on it's roof and badly damaged. He ran over to the car and said," Hey, is anyone in here? Can anyone hear me?! "

Vega then knelt down to look in the car but quickly fell to his back when he saw an African American woman with brown hair and a Caucasian man with black hair bloodied in the front seat. Vega crawled towards the car and said," Mom, Dad. " In a saddened voice.

Vega then looked in the back seat and saw a boy, who appeared to be eight years old, was also bloody and he said," No. No, no, no, no! Why must this torment me?! "

Vega stood up and backed away before turning around and seeing Bree on the ground. He ran towards her then fell to his knees and tried to touch her. Vega blinked then saw that Bree had a stab wound in the middle of her chest and he screamed out in anger.

* * *

At night in Vega and Bree's house, Vega awoke and looked around before sighing and saying," It was just another nightmare. "

" How frequently are your nightmares? ",Bree asked as she entered the room. Vega looked at Bree and said," Why do you ask? "

" Because for the past four nights we've been living together, I hear you down here groaning and growling all night. ",Bree said as she sat on the edge of Vega's bed. Vega sighed then said," At first they were every once and awhile. Now they come every night it seems. "

Bree scratched the back of her head then said," So the same as mine. "

Vega looked at Bree and asked," Why did you come in here? "

" Well, I remember that when we were staking out my step-mom's place, we both slept peacefully and I just wanted to. ",Bree started.

" You wanna sleep in the same bed as me? ",Vega said,finishing Bree's sentence.

" So you okay with that? ",Bree asked Vega. Vega hesitantly nodded then said," I will ask you something. You trust me not to have my way with you because your clothing is tempting. "

Bree currently wore a sleeveless black crop top with black underwear.

Bree chuckled and smiled before saying," Only you trust me not to use you while you're sleeping. "

Vega and Bree smiled and laughed together. Bree climbed under the covers and laid down on the pillow next to Vega's before she said," Goodnight. "

" Goodnight. " Vega said before he closed his eyes. Bree looked at Vega with loving eyes then closed hers.

* * *

The next day on the roof of a parking garage, Nicoli stood in front of Victor and Masumi and said," Okay so you two at least know how to transform right? "

Victor and Masumi shook their heads and Nicoli groaned before saying," I am the only component one here. Okay you say Transform. Now go on and do what your king says. "

Victor looked at himself then said," Transform? " making his eyes glow violet and indigo colored smoke erupted from his body. The smoke disappeared and Victor now stood in indigo armor over his chest, forearms and shins with a indigo undersuit that violet bats on it. His helmet was indigo with a violet visor in the shape of two 's and it had a long hair on top with some it covering his right eye and violet stitching pattern around where the mouth would be. This is Kamen rider fear.

Fear looked himself over and said," Whoa cool. Give it a try Masumi. "

Masumi nodded and said," Transform. " as her eyes glowed pink and green water engulfed her. The water fell to the ground and Masumi was in armor that was exactly like Kamen rider loves but the pink was now colored green, the visor was pink instead of teal and there was no quiver on the back. This is Kamen rider envy.

Envy looked at her armor and said," Whoa, so cool. "

Nicoli nodded and whispered," These two are so easy. Now who can I test their powers on? " Nicoli paced back and forth for a bit then said," Why not that red mongrel and his whore? Yes, they will be the perfect adversaries for a king and his vassals. "

Nicoli turned to Fear and Envy and with a evil smile said," Either of you know a man named Vega? "

Envy clenched her fist and said," I do. I did have a crush on him but he rejected me and if I can't have him no one can. "

Nicoli smiled deviously then said," Well then, you'll be furious to know he has another girl with him. They seem to be dating each other. "

Envy growled then a dark green whip appeared in her hand and she said," I wanna kill him. "

Nicoli chuckled and said," Oh this is gonna be so easy. "

* * *

At Vega and Bree's house, Vega splashed water on his face two times then he looked in the mirror and thought," I don't need anyone. I don't have to care about anyone. So why do I have these feelings about her? "

Bree was in another room and she ruffled her hair then said," I don't need anybody. No one needs me and I don't give a damn about anyone. So why am I caring about him? "

Vega came into the room and stared at Bree briefly then growled and stalked over to his room to change his clothes. Bree looked over her shoulder at Vega then got up and walked to her room to change clothes.

To Be Continued...


	8. A beastly rage

In the alley behind Carter's school, Carter and Veral were looking around the alley for something. Carter currently wore a blue t shirt, black basketball shorts, and blue sneakers. Veral currently wore a red shirt, black skirt, and black sneakers.

Carter groaned and said," Nothing. I was sure we'd be able to find something about that guy. "

Veral turned to Carter then said," Well, think about it. You said that this mysterious man always appears from nowhere and he can talk to us riders through our heads right? Maybe he will only talk to us when he wants to and doesn't want us to find him until all of the riders are revealed. "

Carter sighed then said," I'm hoping that isn't the case. I mean I have to know why all of this is happening so that I can stop it. "

Veral smiled warmly then walked over to Carter and said," The world needs more people like you, Carter. You have such a big heart. " Carter looked at Veral and smiled.

* * *

In the city, Bree and Vega were walking together being quiet towards one another. Vega wore a white t shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a black jacket with a fur collar. Bree wore a white muscle shirt, black shorts, black sneakers and a black baseball hat that was backwards.

Bree periodically looked at Vega then thought," What is it about him? How can he cause me to feel these things? "

Vega looked at Bree and thought," How can she make me feel? How does she make me feel at peace? "

Vega and Bree looked at each other then Vega said," So, why did you patch me up after that whole thing at the hospital? "

" Well, I can't have you dying on me. Then who would I have to be the leader of our twosome? ",Bree said in a obviously fake enthusiasm. Vega chuckled then said," You would probably survive without me. The only difference would be you wouldn't have my muscle. "

Vega and Bree laughed together then stared into each other's eyes as they stopped walking. Vega smirked and nervously said," You look, uh, beautiful today. "

" Thanks. You're handsome currently. ",Bree nervously said. Vega nodded and said," Thanks. "

" Oh isn't this just precious. ",Pride said as he, Envy, and Fear appeared behind Bree and Vega. Bree spun around and got ready to fight while Vega retained his somewhat calm demeanor.

" The red rider and his servant have fallen in love with one another. I am gonna be sickened. ",Pride said.

" Did he just call me a servant? ",Bree said in a frustrated tone. Vega put his hand on Bree's shoulder then said," What do you want? "

" Still as rude as ever Vega. ",Pride said before he turned to Envy and said," You used to have a crush on him? "

" Yes but now I want him dead. ",Envy said while summoning her whip.

Vega sighed then said," Bree, you get the blue guy. I'll handle the egotist and the girl. "

Bree looked at Vega with worried eyes and asked," You sure you wanna do that? I mean you did just have a big injury on your side. " Vega looked at Bree and said," I'll be fine. "

Vega and Bree then stood side by side and said," Transform. " changing them into Kamen riders Rage and Hate. Rage summoned his claws then charged at Pride and Envy while Hate charged at Fear.

Rage slashed at Envy and Pride, hitting Envy in the chest. He then kicked Pride in the stomach before slashing Envy twice. Pride shot Rage in the back then Envy cracked her whip on Rage's chest.

Hate dodged a few punches from Fear then she kicked him three times before elbowing him in the face. Hate summoned her daggers before slashing Fear three times then she kicked him back. Fear stumbled back then said," Ow, I probably shouldn't have skipped those self defense classes in school. "

" Wow you sound like a wimp. ",Hate said before she kicked Fear in the face. Fear tumbled on the ground then he held his hand out and a indigo pistol appeared in his hand. He shot at Hate, who narrowly dodged the energy blast.

* * *

Back with Veral and Carter, they were inside of a diner eating together and Carter said," So how are you a nurse in highschool? "

" It's apart of the dual credit courses I am taking. I already have all my credits for high school so in the afternoon I work at a hospital to get college hours. ",Veral explained. Carter nodded then said," If only I could do that for football. "

" Ha ha, football can't be the only thing you've taken an interest in. ",Veral said. Carter chuckled then said," You'd be right. I've always wanted to be a mechanic. "

" Really? ",Veral asked.

" Yeah, My Dad has this old motorcycle in our garage and I have always wanted to fix it up and take it for a ride. I then began to realize my passion for cars. ",Carter said.

Suddenly, Rage crashed through the diner window and onto the floor. He groaned as he got up then he said," I seriously hate this egotistical jackass! " before he jumped out the window and slashed Pride in the chest.

Carter and Veral looked outside and saw the fights then Carter said," Just when I thought it was gonna be a chill day. "

* * *

Outside the diner, Rage was cracked across his chest by Envy's whip then he was shot three times by Pride and he stumbled back. Rage breathed heavily then said," That all you got? "

" No actually. Masumi, be a dear and give him a splash of water. ",Pride said smugly. Envy fired a torrent of water at Rage from her hand. Rage growled then charged at Pride and Envy with his claws readied. Pride put his hand into the air and said," Now to smite the. " as a gold lightning bolt came from the sky and hit Rage. Rage let out a pain filled scream as he was electrocuted then he was shot in the stomach and crashed into a car, making the car cave in on itself. Pride chuckled then had gold electricity cover his hand and he was about to fire it at Rage but he was slashed in the shoulder, as Hate jumped over him. Hate kicked Envy in the face then landed in front of Rage and said," Don't you touch him. "

Pride looked behind him to see Fear stumbled towards him and say," She is very good at fighting. " Pride sighed then said," It's like I can't get a break and get one subject that is perfect. "

Rage emerged from the destroyed car and he fell to one knee and looked at Pride before saying," You just enjoy pissing me off. "

" Um, I do actually. ",Pride said before he snapped his fingers. Fear and Envy readied their weapons and Pride aimed his crossbow at Rage while saying," Any last words? "

Hate charged at Pride and his comrades and slashed at them all. Hate dodged several attacks from Envy then she kicked the green rider in the chin. Hate was shot in the back by Fear and she turned to him before stopping and saying," What the? "

Hate began shaking then said," No, no. Not a giant spider? " Hate was seeing Fear as a huge black widow spider.

Pride tiled his head in confusion then said," She's afraid of spiders and she is seeing her fear? I see an opportunity. " before he fired a gold lighting bolt into Hate's back, stunning her. Envy then punched Hate back towards Rage.

Tranquil and Love appeared behind the group and Tranquil said," Nicoli stop! "

" Oh great, the moral compass has appeared. Look Carter, I get that you and your woman are for no lives lost thing but admit it, you hate Vega just as much as I do. ",Pride said while turning to Tranquil.

" I hate Vega's actions and I dislike him but that doesn't mean I want him dead. ",Tranquil said as he and Love revealed their weapons. Pride sighed then said," It's like the two children are the only loyal subjects I have. "

Hate got to her feet and said," Quit calling me your subject, you egotistical ass! " as she threw one of her daggers at him. Envy caught the dagger with her whip the threw it back while saying," Have this back tramp! "

The dagger slashed Hate in the arm then was hit by a gold lightning bolt. Hate screamed in pain then changed back into Bree, who fell to the ground. Rage immediately caught Bree while saying," Bree! "

Tranquil and Love attacked Pride, Fear, and Envy.

Rage looked at Bree and said," Bree, you're hurt. " in a concerned tone. Bree smiled at Vega and said," It's nothing Vega. Just a flesh wound. " before she winced in pain as blood began to trickle down her arm. Rage began to growl in anger and his armor slowly began to crack before his helmets eyes glowed and he let out a rage filled roar that quickly began to sound like the roar of both a lion and himself. The cracks on his armor erupted with blood red and magenta flames escaped from them and his helmet's mouth opened as Rage roared.

* * *

In a Ford Escape, a Caucasian man that was bald with a black beard was sitting in the car and looked out his windshield to see an eruption of fire coming from down the street. This man wore a green army jacket, black muscle shirt, cargo pants and black boots. He started up the car and drove towards the fire.

* * *

Back to the riders.

Tranquil, Love, Pride, Envy, and Fear had stopped fighting and did their best to keep their footing as flames passed by them and pushed them back. Tranquil stumbled back and used his shield to protect himself then he jumped behind a car along with Love. Love looked at Tranquil and asked," What's happening? "

" I don't know. I think Vega just lost it. ",Tranquil said as he and Loved got closer to avoid the waves of flames.

The flames died down then The other riders looked at Rage and Tranquil said," Whoa. " in amazement at what he saw.

Rage was now having the blood red and magenta flames coat most of his body with pieces of his red armor on his chest, arms, and legs giving off a volcanic rock look ( think of heatblast from the first Ben 10 series in order to get a picture of how his body looks. ) Rage's head had the blood red and magenta flames covering it but his helmet, that had the top and jaw parts disconnected, could still be seen and the back of the flames went up resembling spiked long hair or a mane. Rage's hands had his claws being visible through the flames and they were sharper that before. Rage had also grown in size and muscle mass making hunch over slightly as well as a more animal like stance.

Bree looked at Rage and said," Vega? Is that you? "

" N-no one. Hurts. BREE! ",Rage struggled to say before he let out a beastly roar and charged at Pride and his two comrades. Envy cracked her whip at Rage, but he evaded it then punched her in the stomach. Rage then punched Envy so hard, she crashed through three cars before tumbling on the street. Rage roared and torrent of flames went towards Fear, who tried to outrun the but was engulfed by it. Fear crashed into a dumpster and he had smoke coming off of him. Pride became fearful and stepped back while saying," What in the hell are you? "

Rage turned his head to Pride and growled before getting on all fours and circling the gold rider. Pride shook off his fear then said," I am king and kings aren't afraid of mindless beast. "

Pride made gold lighting cover his body before he fired it at Rage. Rage was hit by lightning and let out a roar of anger before leaping towards Pride. Pride dodged the beastly Rage but was grabbed by his waist and slammed into the street. Rage roared once more then proceeded to beat Pride into the ground until the gold rider was in a crater. Rage roared then looked at Tranquil and Love while growling and gritting his teeth.

Tranquil readied his sword and shield while Love readied her bow and Tranquil said," Great he has his sights on us now. Guess he is still thinking about these rider games."

" I don't think he is thinking at all. ",Love said.

Rage snarled at Tranquil and Love before he turned to Bree, who was walked to his side. Bree looked up at Rage and touched his flame covered arm and said," That's enough Vega. These guys don't need to be beaten up, for now at least. "

Rage looked at the girl then fell to his knees and the flames turned into smoke, revealing Vega in tattered clothes. Bree knelt down to Vega's side and put his arm around her shoulders before turning on her heel and walking away from Tranquil and Love.

Tranquil and Love lowered their weapons and Tranquil asked," What was that? "

" That was uncontrollable anger. ",Tranquil and Love heard from behind them. The two turned around and saw the man from the car standing behind them. Tranquil changed back into Carter and asked," Who are you and how do you know that? "

" My name is Elijah Alexanderson and I am the rider of courage. I know this because I was told by a mysterious man. ",The man, known as Elijah, said in a deep voice. Elijah lifted the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal a orange bull tattoo on his fairly large bicep. Veral and Carter looked at Elijah with amazement.

* * *

That evening at Bree and Vega's house, Bree now had a bandage wrapped around her arm and she sat beside Vega, who had gauzes wrapped around his abdomen, right forearm, and forehead, on their couch. Bree looked at Vega and asked," So can you explain what that was? "

" No, not really. All I know is that when I saw you bleeding I just lost it. ",Vega said in a tired tone. Bree blushed and pushed some hair behind her ear then said," I didn't know you cared. "

Vega looked at Bree and said," It's a new feeling for me to be honest. You're the first person I can say that I don't want to see hurt ever since...my family. Hell, you're also the first person that I can't seem to get angry at. "

Bree smiled then she said," I am also adjusting to having feelings again. I mean you're the first person i've had no hatred for since my dad. You're also the first person that I feel at peace around. " as she neared Vega. Bree put her hand over Vega's and he intertwined their fingers making Bree smile. Vega smiled then said," Guess that we just confessed our feelings for one another after only being around each other for a few weeks at best. "

Bree chuckled then said," Yeah, it is pretty weird. " Bree then leaned towards Vega and he captured her lips in a loving kiss. The two kissed for a few seconds then pulled away from each other with Bree saying," I've wanted to do that ever since I met you. "

" Same. ",Vega said. Bree kissed Vega once more and it turned into a slow and passionate make out session between the two. Bree eventually straddled Vega and he put his hands on her waist.


	9. The history of emotions

At Carter's house, Carter and Veral looked at Elijah as he sat down on a chair and said," So Carter. You want to stop this whole thing with the riders? "

" Yeah. I'm sorry but can you explain how you know all of this? ",Carter asked Elijah. Elijah nodded then said," I know all I know because this is not the first time this has happened. "

" What do you mean? ",Carter asked.

" I mean that you all aren't the first people to become the riders. ",Elijah said in a calm voice. Carter and Veral became surprised then Veral asked," How is that possible? "

" See about three hundred years ago happened in Japan. Ten people had tapped into their most powerful emotions and utilized that power to benefit their country. ",Elijah began explaining.

* * *

Exposition Flash Back.

" These ten people were designated by which animal tribe they had been born from. Tranquility was from the tribe of the Falcons. ",Elijah said.

A man in a blue kimono carrying a sword that was sheathed in a shield meditated while levitated in the air. A falcon was on a branch near him.

" Rage was from the tribe of lions. They were fierce warriors. "

A man with messy long hair and wearing a tattered crimson kimono fought many people while having gloves on his hands that had claws extending from the knuckles. This man had a lion fighting alongside him.

" Hate was from the tribe of spiders. "

A woman in ninja like clothing sat on a tree branch with a black widow on her hand.

" Pride was from the tribe of snakes. "

A man sat in a throne of sorts with gold hair and a king cobra around his neck. This man looked down at someone while the snake hissed.

" Love was from the tribe of butterflies. "

A woman in a mainly white kimono that had pink flowers on it stood in a garden admiring flowers. Many butterflies passed by her but one perched on her finger.

" Envy and Fear were from the combined tribes of the owl and hyena. "

A man with a in dig or a guy around his head was sitting on a rivers shore with a woman that was wearing a dark green kimono.

" Now the last two were the odd ones of the bunch. They were from the tribe of the eagle and they were brothers. Happiness and Sadness. "

Two young men walked through a town together with the tallest wearing a white kimono and the shortest wearing a black one that had red cloud pattern on it.

* * *

" Now all of them helped their country but after a while Happiness and Sadness began to grow even more in touch with their other emotions which led them to teaching the others to transform into the rider forms we all have. This was both good and bad. It was good because it showed they all had begun to understand the level power they can achieve. "

" Why was it was bad? ",Veral asked.

" It was bad because Sadness began to crave more power so that he could become a god. ", Elijah said.

" So what happened after that? ",Carter asked. Elijah chuckled then said," After that Happiness and Sadness argued over what should happen with the new powers they acquired. "

* * *

Happiness looked at Sadness and said," You must be joking brother. "

" I am not. We all can become gods with the powers we have, so why not? ",Sadness said.

" Because we're just regular people like the villagers we all protect. ",Happiness said in a wise tone. Sadness faced his brother and yelled," We are no longer like them! We have ascended beyond them and they all know it! "

Happiness stared at his brother and said," No we are not above them. Just because we have these powers doesn't mean we're not human. We have to eat, sleep, and die just like the villagers. "

Sadness and Happiness stared at each other then Sadness stormed away from his brother.

* * *

" After that argument, Sadness decided to start a war between the riders in order for him to gain more power from the towns people's sadness. What he didn't count on was his brother interfering and being even more powerful than he previously was. ",Elijah explained.

* * *

Amidst a fight between Rage and Tranquil, Sadness watched and laughed maniacally before saying," Yes. Fight so that I may feed off these fools sadness. "

" Brother. ",Happiness said as he came up behind his brother. Sadness turned to Happiness and said," Hello there brother. Don't try to stop my ascension to godhood. "

" Brother stop this. Can't you see that you have gone mad with power?! ",Happiness said. Sadness gained a creepily sinister grin then said," I haven't gone mad my brother. I have merely realized that the future is one ruled by me, KAMEN RIDER VOID! ",Sadness said before he began to laugh psychotically and have black mist, flames, and lightning come off his body.

Happiness gritted his teeth and had rainbow colored energy come off of him before charged at his brother, who charged at him.

* * *

" As you could've expected, Happiness won the battle and regulated the warriors so there was peace once more. He didn't notice however, that sadness had gained enough energy from the random emotions that he would be able to give out these powers again. That's how we all got here. ",Elijah said.

" So this all started because of someone wanting revenge? That sucks. ",Veral said while sitting back in her seat. Carter nodded then said," Wait a sec, would it be possible for Sadness to have survived all these years and be the one that gave us all these powers? "

Elijah nodded then said," He gave you your powers but I was given mine by his brother, Happiness as was Veral. ",Elijah explained.

Veral looked at Elijah and asked," I was? "

" Yes. You were enveloped in a light when you were given your powers while Carter was given his when he asleep and in darkness. I know it's weird but what isn't weird about this whole situation. ",Elijah said.

Carter nodded then said," Okay, so now all we have to do is figure out a way to stop this all together. "

" There is no way to stop it. ",Elijah said.

" What? Why not? ",Carter asked.

" Because once someone is given these powers, they don't go away. You're gonna have to participate in order to get your wish and I'm gonna help you but first we gotta fix one problem. ",Elijah said. Carter raised an eyebrow then Elijah said," I'm gonna teach you two how to use your power. "

* * *

In the morning at Vega and Bree's house, Vega awoke and yawned before looking at his chest and seeing Bree sleeping soundly with her arms around him and the covers covering the majority of her body. Vega smiled warmly at her and thought," She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. "

Vega then slowly got out of bed and put on his pants before kissing Bree on her head and leaving. Bree stirred slightly in her sleep but didn't awaken.

In the bathroom, Vega was washing his hands then he turned the sink off and began drying his hands then looked in the mirror and saw Rage instead of his own reflection. He was startled by this then he saw Rage shift into the beastly version of itself then that began to shift as well as Vega was about to touch the mirror.

" Vega? ",Vega heard coming from the other room and he looked over his shoulder. He then looked at the mirror again and saw his own reflection. Vega scoffed then left the bathroom and turned off the light.

He entered the bedroom and stayed silent as he saw Bree pick up one of his shirts and put it onto herself, it stopping at half her thighs. Vega admired Bree's body and smirked before saying," You called for me. "

" Yeah, I was wondering why I didn't wake up and see you. ",Bree said sincerely as she turned to Vega. Vega chuckled and joked," Wow, I made you fall head over heels in love with me. Sure you wanna be with a monster like me? "

Bree chuckled then said," Well, I will. As long you're okay with being the boyfriend of a thief like me. "

Vega chuckled then walked over to the bed and sat down before leaning in and kissing Bree. Bree kissed Vega back then she pulled back and said," I'll take that as a yes. "

" We should get ready. I mean we are apart of rider games after all. ",Vega said. Bree looked at Vega and said," Maybe but I would much rather prefer doing something else. "

" Like what? ",Vega asked. Bree smiled mischievously before straddling Vega and saying," Well how about this. You and I stay here in bed then we go out and do something. "

" Ooh, that's a tempting offer. I assume that the us being in bed together will lead into sex right? ",Vega said with a cocky smirk and while putting his hand on Bree's waist. Bree grinned and said," There's a high chance of that. "

Vega and Bree laughed then Bree kissed Vega lovingly.

* * *

At Nikolai's condo ( I finally realized I was spelling his name wrong. ), Nikolai, Masumi and Victor were in the main room of the condo with injuries.

Masumi had bandages wrapped around her abdomen and she coughed then said," Ow. "

Victor had many ice packs over his body as he laid on the couch. Victor looked at Nikolai and asked," What was that thing? "

" I don't know. All I know is that it is unacceptable. I am the king so I should be the most powerful, not that monster. ",Nikolai said while grabbing his bandaged torso in pain. Masumi looked at Nikolai and asked," How are we supposed to fight that guy? I mean you saw what he became. "

" I don't know woman. I will tell you when I think of a plan, so shut your damn mouth till I say open it! ",Nikolai lashed out. Masumi and Victor nodded in fear then Victor said," Why don't we use that girl he is with? "

" What? ",Nikolai asked, genuinely curious.

" Well, they seem to really like each other so why not use that to our advantage? ",Victor said.

Nikolai gained a devious smile then said," Boy, you just said the greatest idea I ever came up with. "

* * *

Back with Bree and Vega, Vega was leaning against a wall outside a optometrist and he sighed as he looked around. Vega currently wore a green t shirt with sleeves that stopped at his elbows, black wristband, blue jeans, black boots. His hair was also slightly different with it being bangs over his forehead and not kept back like normal.

Vega looked around then stopped and stared at a family of four that was on a day out. He stared then he saw the woman, man and boy from one of his nightmares but they were perfectly fine. With them was a smaller boy with red hair, this was a younger version of Vega.

Vega gritted his teeth then said," I'm sorry. "

Bree, wore a black shoulderless crop top, ripped jeans, and boots, came out of the optometrist and asked," Why are you sorry? "

Vega immediately looked at Bree and said," Huh, i'm not sorry about anything. "

Bree looked at Vega and said," You're a shit liar sometimes ya know that? "

Vega smirked and said," You know me too well. "

" Well I should. I mean we have been living together also I am your girlfriend. ",Bree said while moving closer to the red headed man in front of her. Vega smiled while breathing heavily and said," Oh, it feels so good to hear that. "

" Yeah, but you know what's better? ",Bree said as she got directly in front of Vega and grabbed his shirt while pulling him down. She then captured Vega's lips in a kiss and he stood up straight while putting his hand on Bree's hips. The two kissed for a few minutes then Vega pulled away and said," You're right, that is better. "

" Told ya. You know you can tell me what's going on with you right? ",Bree said while putting her arms around Vega's neck. Vega looked at Bree and said," I know, i'm just not used to having someone to confide in. Hell, I usually repress all of my other emotions except rage. "

" Eh, can't blame you for that I mean look at me. However, you should tell me why you have your nightmares and why you space out so much. ",Bree said in a concerned tone. Vega sighed then said," I've been seeing my family a lot recently. "

" Your family? ",Bree asked.

" Yeah. It's more so memories or flashbacks but I see them and I can't help but feel guilty for..",Vega said while gritting his teeth. Vega let out a deep breath. " I feel guilty for their deaths. "

" Why would you feel guilty for that? ",Bree asked.

" Because I was the only one that survived a car wreck that happened and they told me to get help and I couldn't do that. ",Vega said with a shaky voice. Bree made Vega look her in the eyes then said," Hey, you did all you could. Don't beat yourself up about and be pissed. You should try to live on and honor them in someway. "

" How could I do that? ",Vega asked.

" Well for one, you could beat up a couple of assholes from your girlfriends past. ",Bree suggested. Vega began laughing and said," Nice try baby girl. " before kissing Bree on her forehead and began to walk away. Bree trailed beside him and said," Okay so maybe only like two of em. "

" It ain't gonna happen. ",Vega said with a smile. Bree playfully pushed Vega then he did the same to her. The two did this back and forth before Vega pulled Bree close to him and she hugged him close.

* * *

To Carter's group, Carter and Veral followed Elijah and Veral asked," What are we doing again? "

" Looking for Vega. ",Elijah said. Carter gained a confused look and asked," Why are we doing that? I don't even like it when i'm in the vicinity of him. "

" We are looking for him because you need to ascend in power, like he is. The only way, you can do that is if you learn how to stay calm in any situation. You know so that you match what emotion you're based off of. ",Elijah said.

" What? I'm calm in a lot of situations. ",Carter said while crossing his arms over his chest. Elijah stopped in his tracks then he looked at Carter and said," Carter, I don't plan on lying to you so I will give it to you straight. You're not calm all the time. If you were, you wouldn't be getting easily beaten every time you fight Vega. "

" H-how do you? ",Carter asked.

" I got a synopsis of everything when I got these powers. You get too caught up in disliking Vega and Nikolai that you become aggravated and that brings your power down significantly. Vega and Nikolai on the other hand, aren't out of touch with their primary emotion so they are able to keep building in power unlike you who is at a stagnate. ",Elijah explained. Carter wanted to retort but he sighed and said," What do I do? "

" You keep your cool and find Tranquility. That means stay calm even if you're around someone you don't like. ",Elijah said. Carter nodded.

Veral sighed then looked over Elijah's shoulder and saw Vega and Bree walking together. Veral touched Carter and said," There they are. "

Carter and Veral ran up to the two and said," Wait up. "

Vega and Bree turned to the two and Bree said," These two? Just when I thought we were gonna get a normal day. "

" What do you want choir boy? ",Vega said, in his usual rude tone. Carter scowled at Vega and said," I kinda need. "

" He need you to fight him. ",Elijah said as he stepped in between Carter and Veral. Bree raised an eyebrow then asked," Who's the lumberjack? "

" Elijah? ",Vega said in a stunned voice. Carter, Veral, and Bree gained questioning looks then in unison said," You guys know each other? "

" Yes. I knew his dad way back when. You've gotten taller since that day, and your hair is still that unnatural crimson color. ",Elijah said while looking at Vega. Vega scowled and Elijah then said," Well it has been twelve years since that day. A lot can happen. "

" I know. For example, you going through foster care, moving from state to state. Having to live with the pain of that day. ",Elijah said with genuine sorrow. Vega gritted his teeth then got in Elijah's face and angrily growled," Don't you dare try and make it so that you understand my pain. Don't act like you did anything to help. "

" You have all that anger trapped inside you. Just waiting to be released. ",Elijah said. Vega clenched his fist and said," I'm about to release some of it on that goddamn face of yours. "

Bree got in between Vega and Elijah, looked at Vega, and said," Baby, calm down. "

Vega looked at Bree and said," Be lucky that I have a reason to stay calm. "

Bree then turned to Elijah and held a combat knife to his throats before saying," You better stop riling him up because the second he tries to kill you, I join in. "

" Miss, please remove that knife from my throat before I have to do something I will regret, ",Elijah said calmly. Vega immediately got to Bree's side and said," You touch her, I burn you. " as he ignited his hands with his flames.

Elijah sighed then backed away from the two and said," Your turn Carter. "

Carter looked at Elijah and said," You want me to do that? "

" What the hell? ",Bree and Vega said in confusion, with Vega becoming more angry. Elijah stepped back and said," You're gonna fight both of them right now. Don't worry I will intervene when I have to. "

" This is a very odd teaching method dude. ",Carter said.

" It is odd but it is effective. Now go. ",Elijah said. Veral was about to step up but Elijah shook his head at her and she stayed in place. Carter walked up to the duo in front of him and said," Come on guys. Let's fight. "

" You understand anything that's going on right now? ",Vega asked while looking at Bree.

" Nope but this does give you an excuse to hit Carter. ",Bree said. Vega gained a wicked smirk and said," Now that is something I like to hear. "

" Okay, this is gonna be tough. ",Carter said.

Suddenly, gold lightning struck all around the group of people then Envy appeared behind Vega and Bree before stabbing them in the back with syringes. Vega stumbled a bit then turned to Envy and said," You little bitch. " before passing out along with Bree. Carter and Veral saw this and Carter ran towards Envy only to get shot in the shoulder by Fear and fall to the ground. Pride walked up from behind Veral, who he punched in the back making her fall down.

" I do apologize for doing this in such a uncivilized manor but I'm not particularly fond of these two mongrels. ",Pride said as he turned on his heel and faced Carter, Veral, and Elijah. Pride motioned for Envy and Fear to leave and they did just that while taking the unconscious couple with them.

" Let them go Nikolai. ",Carter said while getting up. Nikolai pushed Carter down then said," Sorry but those two need to be taught a lesson. Besides a kings word is law. "

Elijah walked in front of Carter and said," You must be Nikolai Garrison, just as I expected you to be. A spoiled brat that believes he rules all. "

" Oh look a new peasant has arrived in my kingdom. One who already seeks to be an enemy. ",Pride said as he summoned his crossbow.

Elijah simply looked at Pride before saying," Transform. " and having his eyes glow green. Elijah was then adorned in Orange armor

Elijah's armor was very bulky on the torso with shoulder pads that resembled bulls heads. His shin guards were big with the kanji for earth on them. Elijah's under suit was a dark shade of orange with a crack like pattern along it that was colored green. Elijah's helmet was orange and had a green visor in the shape of the kanji for earth and he had two curved horns on the helmet making bull horns.

" I am Kamen Rider Courage and I will be your opponent. ",Elijah, now known as Courage, said while summoning a battle that had green cloth wrapped around it, a silver edged black blade, and a orange jewel in the center of the blade.

Courage readied his axe as Pride aimed his crossbow.

To be continued...


	10. Trial by fire

Courage ran at Pride, who shot at him many times. Courage deflected the shots then slashed at Pride, who dodged it twice. Pride punched at Courage, who grabbed the punch then kicked Pride in the stomach. Pride elbowed Courage in the stomach then punched him three before getting kicked in the chest. Courage held his axe and the blade began to glow orange then he slashed the axe at Pride, making a rockslide go towards the gold rider. Pride held his crossbow out and fired a gold lightning bolt at the rockslide making it explode.

The dust cleared and Pride had disappeared. Courage looked around and said," He's gone. "

" Whoa, You're one good fighter Elijah. ",Veral said as Courage helped her and Carter up.

" Thank you. I used to do kickboxing back when I was young. ",Courage said. Carter looked around then said," Well, let's go guys. "

" Go where? "Veral asked. Carter turned to his companions and said," To find Vega and Bree. We have to save them from Nikolai. "

" Why? If Nikolai takes out Vega and Bree then it's one less team for us to deal with. Plus, you would be rid of him. ",Courage explained.

" What? Weren't you the one who just wanted me to fight him? ",Carter said in a frustrated tone.

" Yes but now that Nikolai has done this, I can figure out another way to make you stronger. ",Courage said while sheathing his axe. Carter looked at Courage then ran away from him with Veral saying," Carter. " before chasing after him.

Courage changed back into Elijah and said," That was easier than expected. " before Elijah walked towards a coffee shop.

* * *

That night, Bree slowly awoke on the floor of a office room that had many cubicles in it. She got to her feet and said," Where the hell am I? "

" Don't you remember this place Bree? ",Bree heard come from behind her. Bree gained a surprised look then turned around and saw her step mother, Tamera, behind her.

" Tamera, how are you here? You're dead, I killed you. ",Bree said in a horrified tone and while backing away from Tamera. Tamera evilly giggled then said," You may think that you did but you were too weak and now here I am. "

Bree had her shoulders grabbed and she looked up and saw her brother, Alex, standing behind her and he said," Hey little sis. "

Bree immediately jumped away from him and stood in between the two while saying," What is going on? You're both dead, I know you are! "

" What's wrong Bree? You seem scared. ",Alex asked.

* * *

Vega awoke in a lobby of some sort and got up and said," Where am I? "

" Really? That's the first question you ask? ",Vega heard coming from behind him. Vega gained a look of anger and turned around to see Pride sitting in a chair. Pride sat back in his chair and said," I was expecting something a bit more angry like, where is Nikolai, I'm gonna kill that bastard, etc. "

" Don't worry that was coming next. ",Vega said before walking towards Pride. A green whip wrapped around Vega's neck and he stopped in his tracks before being tossed aside into a wall. Vega hit the wall then crashed into ground and he looked up to see Envy standing in front of Pride.

" You remember Envy right? Her real name is Masumi Takigawa and she apparently had a crush on you at one point. ",Pride said as he got up and put on hand on Masumi's shoulder.

Vega got to his feet and said," Masumi Takigawa? Oh, now I remember. She was that chick that stalked me a few years ago, said she loved me. Thing is I thought I made it clear if I saw you again I'd kill you. "

" You did actually. A slash across the chest now that's a very cruel way to reject someone. However you never thought about if she would come back and seek revenge upon you. Especially now seeing as how you have found someone, what's that tramps name again? ",Pride said.

Vega gritted his teeth and charged at Pride, who fired many bolts of lightning into his chest. Vega screamed in pain then flew back into the same wall and fell to the ground. He looked up at Pride and Envy then angrily said," Don't you you ever call Bree a tramp. "

" Bree, that's the name. Anyway, Masumi here doesn't like that so she has decided that if she can't have you, no one can. Now what kind of king would I be if I didn't make sure my subjects were happy. Won't lie I also want you dead so this is kind of for my own amusement as well. ",Pride said.

" Where is Bree? "Vega angrily said.

" She's currently facing her fears. Now get up once more, it will be no fun to kill you if you accept it. Oh and don't try to transform because Masumi here has the ability to suppress powers. ",Pride explained.

Vega got to his feet and ran at Envy and Pride while letting out a rage filled scream.

* * *

Back with Carter, he ran through the city with Veral behind him then he stopped and Veral asked," Carter what are you doing? "

" I'm trying to find Vega. ",Carter said.

" Why? ",Veral asked.

" Because he needs help. No matter what he says or thinks he needs help. ",Carter said. Veral was going to speak but she instead let Carter continue.

" Look Vega went to the same school we did for all of his life and we never noticed him. We never noticed how he was bullied by everyone, we never noticed how many fights he had to get in, we never noticed how many times he needed a friend. ",Carter said while running his hand through his hair.

" So what? You feel guilty about this even though you dislike him. ",Veral asked with some concern.

" Yeah, honestly I feel guilty for not noticing that Vega needed help years ago. ",Carter said. Veral looked at Carter then said," Then I'll help you get rid of the guilt. "

Carter and Veral smiled at one another then continued searching.

* * *

Back with Bree, she had her back against a pillar and said," No, no. You both are just in my head. You're not real. " as she began to cry.

" We are real Bree. Just as real as you are. Just as real as your weakness. ",Tamera said. Alex walked up to Bree and said," You're nothing but a spoiled little girl that misses her goody two shoes dad. You pretended to be strong when you were at the house but that was only because of that guy in the red armor. "

" Without him, you just cower in fear from everything. ",Tamera said. Bree looked at the two and said," No that's not true. I'm not. "

" YOU'RE NOT WHAT? Dependent on that man? ",Tamera shouted as she appeared on Bree's left side. Bree screamed and back away from Tamera before falling down and backing away.

" Without him you're nothing. He's the only reason you were able to stand up to us. ",Alex said.

Bree's back hit a wall and she hugged her knees to her chest and continuously said," No, no, no. I'm strong. I don't need anyone. "

" Quit lying. ",Tamera said before slapping Bree. Bree began to cry and said," Vega. Please help me. "

* * *

Pride punched Vega across the face then Envy cracked her whip on his back. Vega stood his ground then was kneed in his stomach by both riders before getting thrown through a glass display. Vega tumbled on the ground and stopped on his back before coughing up some blood then spitting it out on the floor.

" Wow, you can take one helluva beating. I applaud you. ",Pride said. Vega growled in pain as he got to his feet, slowly. Envy looked at Pride and asked," Can we just kill him now? "

" No, no Masumi. I want this one to suffer. ",Pride said before revealing his crossbow and firing a energy arrow into Vega's shoulder, making him scream in pain. Vega gritted his teeth and began to charge at Pride only to be shot again in his thigh. Vega fell to the ground and groaned in pain then said," When I get off this floor, you're both dead. "

" Ha ha. You still can't admit defeat even though it's clearly the only thing that will happen. ",Pride said before kicking Vega in the side, making him cough up some blood. Envy chuckled evilly at the sight of Vega in pain.

" See Vega, I see you as Lucifer and I God. When I first met you, you were the top tier and the greatest subject I ever had seen. Then at one point, you fell from grace and became the devil I see before me. Now it is my duty to cast you to hell, where you belong and don't worry. Your tramp shall be with you shortly. ",Pride said while circling around Vega. He then looked at Envy and asked," Do you want to end him young one? "

" With pleasure. ",Envy said evilly while reading her whip.

Vega looked at the two riders and he said," Bree, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to be there for you. "

Envy drew her whip back and it was caught and she looked behind her to see Kamen rider tranquil holding the whip. Kamen rider love then drew back her bow and shot Envy in the side.

Envy stumbled then screamed in frustration and said,"No, no! Who are these two and why are they stopping me?! "

" Carter, may I ask why are you here? I would ask how but honestly I expected you to find me. ",Pride said in his usual cocky tone.

" I'm here to get Vega and Bree, Nikolai. Just let me have them and we don't have to fight. ",Tranquil said while summoning his sword and shield.

" Sorry but as I have said before, a kings word is law. Masumi, you don't like your sister do you? ",Pride said. Envy turned to Pride and nodded then Pride said," Well the pink one is your sister. "

Envy immediately became furious and charged at Love. She tackled Love to the ground then was pushed off before the two began to fight.

Tranquil readied his sword and shield said," This is insanity Nikolai. "

" No it isn't Carter. This is just how things are in my kingdom. ",Pride said while summoning his crossbow. The two riders then charged at one another.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the others, Vega had stumbled over to a door that had security on the front and walked inside. He saw many monitors with security camera footage on them and he said," Where's Bree? "

Once he saw Bree, he smiled then said," There she is, gnn, what's wrong with her? "

Vega moved the camera around to see Fear standing in the corner. He gritted his teeth and said," That little bastard is messing with my girls mind. " Vega then fell to his knees and grabbed his side in pain before falling to his back. Vega tried to get up but couldn't and he said," Dammit! I need to get up, I need to help Bree. "

Vega began to have flashbacks of his many nightmares of his family and of Bree being dead. Flames began to erupt from Vega as he grew angrier. Vega gritted his teeth then said," I won't...I won't. "

Vega then had a image of Bree smiling at him in his head. Vega's eyes glowed blue and he shouted," I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! "

The security room exploded and blood red and magenta colored flames poured out of it, sending Pride, Tranquil, Envy, and Love through the wall. The four riders tumbled on the ground outside then looked at the building to see that it was spewing out fire from every window and vent as well as began to crack. Tranquil got to his feet and said," Whoa. "

" What is this? ",Pride said in disbelief.

" I don't know. ",Tranquil said.

" Where's Vega? ",Envy asked rather angrily.

Tranquil then looked at the building and said," He caused this. "

" What? Who caused this? ",Love asked.

" Vega, this is all him. I can hear his scream coming from the fire. ",Tranquil said in disbelief.

* * *

Inside the burning building, Fear looked around and said," What's going on? Where did this fire come from? " Fear then heard the roar of the beastly rage and was hit by a torrent of flames and crashed through several cubicles. Fear was then wrapped in flames that held him in place.

Bree looked around then had a dome of flames cover her and she said," Vega? " as she wasn't hurt by the flames that surrounded her.

* * *

Outside, The four riders continued to stare at the burning building and were surprised when the top part of the building exploded, with the rubble disintegrated in the air. The flames from the top of the building formed into a Phoenix that spread its wings and let out a roar. The Phoenix opened its mouth and fired a ball of fire towards the rider, which all of them dodged as it crashed into the pavement. The riders looked into the crater and saw Alex unconscious but with his clothes burned and tattered and he was covered in bruises and cuts.

" Masumi, let's go. ",Pride said as he began to run from the building. Envy followed Pride while Love went into the Crater and checked on the boy.

Tranquil looked at the Phoenix above him as it let out one last roar before flying away into the night sky. Tranquil sighed then went towards the crater where Love was and said," How is he? "

" He needs to go to a hospital or he's gonna die. ",Love said. Tranquil nodded then he picked up Alex carefully before he and Love walked towards a hospital while changing back into Carter and Veral.

* * *

In the yard of Vega and Bree's house, The Phoenix shrunk then dissipated into Bree and Vega. The two sat on the on the grass and Bree looked at Vega and worriedly said," Vega. You're hurt. "

" I did it Bree. I didn't lose someone else I cared for. ",Vega weakly said before he fell on his side. Bree immediately caught Vega before he could hit the ground and said," Yeah, you saved me but you're covered in wounds right now. "

" Heh, don't worry. I'll just sleep em off. Yeah, I'll sleep em off, with you by my side. ",Vega weakly said while he intertwined his fingers and Bree's. Bree smiled and began to cry in happiness before she leaned down and kissed Vega. Vega kissed back then said," Mind if we go inside baby girl? I don't think a lawn is the best place for me to pass out. "

Bree nodded then she helped Vega up and put his arm around her shoulder then began walking to the door. Vega trudged along with Bree then he put his hand under Bree's chin and made her face him before he lovingly kissed her, it turning into a makeout session fairly fast. He pulled away and said," I need you to be with me. You're the only thing that keeps me human. "

" I need you too. You're the only thing keeping me sane. ",Bree said with tears coming out of her eyes. Vega wiped away Bree's tears and said," Don't cry baby girl. It's okay now. "

" It's not okay until you're better. ",Bree said while putting Vega's forehead on hers. Vega smirked then the two went inside their house.


	11. Filler

_(Authors note: In the last chapter I messed up because Fears real name is Victor not Alex. That was my mistake.)_

At a hospital, Victor sat up in his bed and was eating some food with Veral and Carter by his side. Victor swallowed his food then said," So, how did I end up in this hospital again? "

" Well essentially your were engulfed in fire by Vega and he chucked you onto the street, where we pulled you out of a crater. ",Carter explained. Victor nodded then said," Well, I can't really blame him for doing that to me. "

" Why is that? ",Veral asked.

" Well I kinda used my power to torment his girlfriend. You know the one that's always with him. ",Victor said. Carter looked at Victor and asked," What's your power? "

" Well I can make people see their greatest fears. Kinda like the villain scarecrow from Batman comics except these ones can hurt you. ",Victor explained.

" Well you are Kamen rider fear for a reason. ",Carter said.

" Actually the reason I became this is because I am afraid of many things. I'm most in touch with my emotion of fear. That's kinda one of the main reasons I did whatever Nikolai told me too because he is scary. ",Victor said. Carter chuckled then said," Well don't worry bud, we'll make sure you are taken care. Heck why don't you help us out. "

" You would want me on your team? Why? ",Victor asked sincerely.

" Well, you didn't really wanna do the stuff you did as you told us so that's one reason. ",Carter said.

" That and you're just a kid and Nikolai isn't the best role model. ",Veral said with a soft smile. The three laughed then Victor said," Okay, i'll join you guys. "

Elijah walked into the room and said," Oh look the boy is awake. How you feeling? "

" Pretty good. Um, who is he? ",Victor said. Elijah walked up to Victor and shook his hand while saying," Names Elijah and I am Kamen Rider Courage. Nice to meet you. "

Victor nodded with a smile then said," Um Miss Veral, can I get some more food please? " Veral nodded then walked out of the room.

" She's very nice. Wish I was her age so I could date her. ",Victor said. Carter looked at Victor then said," What? Aren't you like sixteen? "

" Nope, fourteen. ",Victor said. Carter gained a solemn look then said," That guy chooses a kid to become a rider. That's just wrong. "

" Oh, seems the training we've been doing has paid off. You're not getting angry and are staying calm. ",Elijah said a confident smile. Carter looked at his friend and said," Yeah I guess. "

* * *

At Bree and Vega's house, Bree walked in the door and closed it while putting down some mail on the counter. She then sighed and said," Just sales papers as usual. Damn I wish I had Vega here right now. "

Bree walked further into her house and took off Vega's jacket then said," I hope you wake up soon babe. " She was then surprised when Vega walked out of their room grabbing his forehead in a daze. Vega now had a beard and his hair was slightly longer. Bree smiled widely and had tears form in her eyes as she hugged Vega tightly while saying," Vega! You're awake. "

" Hey Bree, what happened last night? ",Vega asked as he hugged his girlfriend. Bree looked up at Vega and said," Last night? You were asleep last night, like you have been for a month. "

Vega raised an eyebrow and said," A month? I was asleep for a month? Wow, that's weird. " before he walked towards the living room. Bree followed Vega and asked," So can I ask you what that was a month ago and why you turned into a raging inferno. "

" That was me not wanting to lose you. Is it just me or do you feel kinda exhausted? ",Vega said as he walked. He then stopped in front of the couch and began stretching, popping his back, neck shoulders and knuckles. Bree stared at Vega and bit her lip as she saw him stretch.

" You know seeing you stretch your muscles is a very big turn on right now. Actually, why does it look like you've gotten bigger muscles? ",Bree said while trailing her finger across Vega's bicep. Vega looked at himself and said," I don't know. Anything else different about me? "

" Your hair is longer, and you have a beard. Which I would like you to go shave off because I don't wanna kiss you and have hair in my mouth. ",Bree said. Vega felt his face then his hair and he said," Oh yeah. Weird, how I grew this big of a beard. "

Vega snapped his fingers and fire engulfed his face before it disappeared and his hair was back to it's original length except he kept his sideburns and his beard was completely gone. Vega ran his hand through his hair and it stayed away from his eyes save for two strands.

Bree had a surprised look on her face and said," What the? You just? Since when could you do that shit?! "

" Um, just now. ",Vega said nonchalantly. Bree looked at Vega then asked," Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend because he isn't like this. "

Vega smiled warmly then he wrapped his hands around Bree's waist and picked her up before kissing her lovingly. Bree kissed Vega back then Vega put her on the ground and pulled away while saying," That prove that i'm vega? "

" Yes it does. God damn it feels so good to kiss you again. " Bree said while twirling a strands of hair on her finger, which her hair and grown longer and went down her back. Vega noticed this and said," Oh your hair is longer. It looks beautiful on you. " before kissing Bree again.

The two teens began to makeout then Vega said," Uh baby girl, shouldn't I go take a shower and stuff? "

" You can do that later. ",Bree said while wrapping her hands around Vega's neck and deepening the kiss. Vega tried to pull away but Bree stopped him. Eventually, Vega stood up straight and Bree looked at him and said," Look I have gone a whole month without you so I am gonna be a bit of a horny mess okay. "

" You think I don't feel the same? ",Vega asked. Bree bit her lip then asked," Well then could I join you? "

Vega remained silent but grabbed Bree's hand and he led her to the bathroom, all the while having a slightly playful grin on his face.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Veral and Victor were talking to one another while Carter and Elijah were outside. Elijah looked at Carter and asked," So have you felt any surge in power lately? "

" No and it sucks because last time I fought Nikolai, he had gained so much power. He even called himself kingly Pride. ",Carter said.

* * *

Flashback

Tranquil and Pride were fighting one another. Pride kicked Tranquil in the side then punched him twice. Tranquil slashed Pride three times then was tossed back. Pride chuckled then said," You're putting up a better fight than I thought you would Carter, I appreciate it. However it is time I showed you the true power of a king. "

Pride began to glow and gold lighting emitted from his body. Tranquil was thrown back then looked at Pride to see that his suit had changed slightly.

Pride's armor was still gold but had become lighter and resembled that of a Egyptian Pharaoh. The shoulder pads were rounded and had black lightning bolts not them that led to the chest armor that was still gold. Pride's boots were now knee high and had black lightning bolts on them. Pride's gauntlets remained the same but were now sleeker and had black lightning bolts on them. The undersuit and gloves were black with gold lightning bolts all over it. Their was also a gold veil on the lower half of Pride's armor. Pride's helmet was the same but the top half looked like a Pharaoh's headdress that was gold with black stripes.

Pride chuckled then said," This is my ascended form and I shall name it Kamen Rider Kingly Pride. " as he summoned a halberd that was mainly gold with a black blade.

Pride appeared in front of Tranquil and slashed him across the chest twice, making him fly back. Pride appeared behind Tranquil and slashed his back. Tranquil crashed into the ground. Pride chuckled then said," Now, bow to your king or suffer my judgement? "

Tranquil looked at Pride then launched a blue tornado at him. Pride easily destroyed the tornado before looking around to see tranquil had escaped.

* * *

Present

" It's no surprise that he has ascended this far in such a short time, given his god complex, but to think he has even gained a new form. It is truly remarkable and somewhat concerning. ",Elijah said. Carter nodded then said," Don't worry about it though. I'm sure that I will get my power boost soon enough. "

Carter and Elijah then walked back into Victors room.

* * *

At Vega and Bree's house, Bree sat on the arm of the couch wearing new clothes and she was swinging her legs back and forth. Bree now wore a black shoulderless crop top, blue torn jeans, and black converse as well as having a red flannel wrapped around her waist.

Bree bit her lip then looked up as Vega came out of their room wearing a grey t shirt, black jeans that had a chain on it, and ankle high boots. Vega also had a black wristband on his left wrist, and several rings on his hands.

Bree smiled then got up and picked Vega's jacket and said," One last thing you need is your jacket. "

Vega chuckled and said," I'll wear this for now. " as he put on his jacket.

Bree raised an eyebrow and said," What do you mean? "

Vega smirked then kissed Bree lovingly before saying," You'll know later on. Now let's go visit that kid that I roasted. " Bree continued to look confused but followed Vega out the door and to his car.

* * *

That night, Veral stroked the sleeping Victors head and Carter said," You're really good with kids. "

" Thanks. I guess it comes from experience of raising my little sister. ",Veral said while looking at Carter. Carter nodded before asking," Speaking of which, I remember Nikolai saying that that green rider was your sister. Why did it seem like she hates you? "

" I don't know honestly. I mean I tried my best to be a good sister to her and teach her how to be a kind person. ",Veral said with a solemn tone. Carter sighed then put his hand on Veral's back and said," That's all you can do V. "

" I know it still kinda hurts though. ",Veral said.

* * *

In the hospital parking lot, Vega was sitting on the hood of his car while making out with Bree. Bree put her arms around Vega's neck and Vega put his hands on Bree's waist. Vega chuckled then said," Baby girl, we need to go inside. "

" Not really. I mean you want to talk with the guy, not need to. ",Bree said while pushing some hair behind her ear. Vega chuckled then he said," Hey, after we do this, you get to have me all night. Which I am looking forward to just as much as you are. "

Bree smiled seductively then kissed Vega passionately before saying," You better be. "

Vega smirked then stood up and walked towards the hospital entrance, along with Bree.

* * *

Once inside the hospital, Vega and Bree went to the front desk and Vega asked," What floor is a recent burn victim come in? It happened about a month ago. "

The nurse looked it up on the computer then said," Um, room 204 on the fifth floor. "

Vega nodded then he and Bree walked towards the elevator, before getting in one.

While inside the elevator, Bree looked at Vega and said," Oh something else different about you is your teeth. "

" What do you mean? ",Vega asked.

" Like your canine teeth are sharp as a vampires fangs. ",Bree said. Vega felt all four of his canine teeth and noticed they were very sharp then he said," Whoa, cool. Guess I have a lion's teeth as well as the tattoo. "

" Wait you have noticed your tattoo changed into a Phoenix right? ",Bree said. Vega raised an eyebrow then took off his jacket and shirt to see his tattoo had changed from a lion's head to Phoenix that had its wings extended and appeared to be screeching while the four tails went down his abdomen.

" I don't know how I didn't notice this earlier. ",Vega said as he looked at his torso. Bree bit her lip then said," Okay put your shirt back on before I lose all self control. "

Vega put his shirt and jacket back on then as the elevator door opened and he said," You know you can't control yourself with me. "

" You can't control yourself with me either. ",Bree said. Vega chuckled as he and Bree walked towards Victors room.

Vega looked at all the door numbers then once Bree said," It's over here. " he gained a wicked grin while saying," Thanks baby girl. "

* * *

Inside the room, Carter, Veral, and Elijah were having a conversation when the door opened and everyone, save for Carter, gained surprised looks on their faces.

Vega and Bree walked in the Vega said," Hey choir boy, did ya miss me? " with a somewhat insane grin on his face.

To be continued….


	12. The Devil In I

Carter got up from his seat and said," Vega, why are you? " Elijah stepped up and said," Better question is, how are you here? Even if you created it, it's impossible for you to be up and about this fast. "

Q" Well, let's say that flames don't phase me that much. Anyway, I need that kid. ",Vega said while pointing at Victor. Carter raised an eyebrow then asked," Huh? You didn't come here to fight me? "

" Even though that sounds fun, i didn't. I came to get that kid to tell me where Nikolai is. Now in order for him to do that, I gotta do this. ",Vega said as he walked up to Victor's side. He then looked at Veral and said," Get out of my way. "

" I'm not gonna let you get close to him. He's just a kid. ",Veral said with some anger. Vega grinned, showing his sharp teeth, then said," Feisty. I'd usually enjoy that but since i'm in a hurry right now. Bree. "

Bree threw a syringe into Veral's thigh, making her stop in place. Veral looked at herself and said," I can't move. I can't move. " in a panicked tone. Vega chuckled then saw that Elijah and Carter were about to charge at him but he moved Veral to the side then pushed Victor, waking him up.

Victor looked around and once he saw Vega, became frightened. Vega grinned and said," Hey kid, I need you to tell me a little something about our resident egotist, Nikolai. "

" Yeah sure. What do you wanna know? ",Victor fearfully said.

" Where does he live? ",Vega asked.

" In a condo, it's on the third floor of that big building downtown. ",Victor said. Vega nodded then said," Thanks. Oh and before I forget. "

Vega grabbed Victor by the throat and began squeezing then said in a sinister voice," You ever mess with my girls mind again, not even the choir boy will save you from my rage. Got it? "

Victor nodded and Vega let go. Vega and Bree then left the room with Vega saying," See you around Carter. "

Carter immediately ran over to Veral, who was breathing heavily and panicking, while Elijah checked on Victor.

Veral began to move again and said," What did she do to me? Why couldn't I move? "

" Bree can make poisons and she made a paralytic one for you. Don't worry I'm gonna follow them. ",Carter said as he helped Veral walk.

" What? Are you crazy? ",Victor said.

" Carter, it's obvious that Vega has ascended like Nikolai. Even as you are now, you're no match for him. ",Elijah said. Carter sighed and said," I know but I can't allow Vega to cause unnecessary destruction. "

Carter then walked out of the room with Veral following him. Carter looked at Veral and asked," Where are you going? "

" To help you and stop that monster. ",Veral said with some anger.

" You don't want him hurting your sister. ",Carter said sincerely. Veral only glanced at Carter and he said," I'll take that as a yes. " as the two entered a elevator.

* * *

In Vega's car, Vega drove down the highway and Bree asked," So I have a question. How do you plan on beating Nikolai when i've told you that he has this new form that has kicked my ass in one hit. "

Vega chuckled evilly then said," Don't worry baby girl, I have a way to get him. I'm also gonna need you to hold off Carter's girlfriend for me. "

" I'll gladly do that but why. ",Bree started.

" I purposely went into that hospital and got them pissed. Wanted them to see my new trick when it's unveiled. ",Vega said with a evil grin. He stopped at a red light and Bree said," I really wanna know what you did in that coma but honestly, I am finding this new strategy thing you're doing. "

" I knew you would. ",Vega said before he leaned over and kissed Bree softly. He then pulled away and continued driving. Bree sat in her seat then looked at her phone and said," Hmm, seems that Carter is following us. Just like you said. "

" I knew he would. ",Vega said with a evil grin.

* * *

In Nikolai's condo, Nikolai and Masumi sat together watching tv. Nikolai's appearance has changed slightly and now his hair was bleached and had some black streaks in it.

Masumi still looked the same, save for a cut on her lower lip.

Masumi sighed then said," I'm bored. "

" I am as well Masumi. I wish that Vega was around, so that I may finally kill him and his tramp. ",Nikolai said smugly.

Outside Nikolai's door, Vega and Bree stood there and Bree said," So we go in transformed or not? "

" Not yet. ",Vega said. Bree looked at Vega and smiled slyly while saying," What? You don't wanna go in and start kicking ass? "

" Nah, I want to lure him into a sense of false hope. ",Vega said before he put his hand on Nikolai's door knob. The knob melted away then Vega opened the door and said," Oh Nikolai. Where are you? "

Nikolai and Masumi immediately stood up and turned to the door with Nikolai saying," And the monster returns. "

Vega and Bree walked further into the house and Bree said," Nice condo. Not as nice as our place but it's nice. "

Masumi gritted her teeth then said," Why are you two here? "

" Well isn't it obvious? I wanna prove this egotistical dipshit right. ",Vega said while pointing at Nikolai. Nikolai gained a confused look on his face then said," What? "

" You heard me, I wanna prove you right. ",Vega said he walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool. Nikolai gained an intrigued look on his face then he said," Well now, what do you mean by prove me right? "

" I mean that I will say you were right in your assessment of me. When you said that I was a devil. ",Vega said with a smirk. Bree walked over to Vega's side and looked at all the knives in the knife holder.

" Oh, so you see me as the God that I am now? Well, I will be merciful just this once. ",Nikolai started. Vega held up his hand, stopping Nikolai from talking, and said," I didn't say all that now. I said that you were right in saying I was a devil because let's face it, i'm one evil mother fucker aren't I? You however are no God, all you are is a spoiled little pissant that's getting on my last nerves. "

Nikolai gritted his teeth then he and Masumi had their eyes glow before he said," So what do you plan to do now? "

" Isn't it obvious? ",Vega said while standing up. Vega had crimson aura coming off his body and his eyes changed to azure blue as he growled," I show the devil in I. "

* * *

At the bottom of the building, Carter and Veral were walking towards the building when there was a sudden explosion of energy on the third top most floor. Carter and Veral were surprised when they continued to see small explosions of crimson and gold energy then seeing Nikolai and Vega crash through the window covered in their respective aura's.

Vega stood on the wall of the building, while Nikolai ran at him. Vega dodged a few punches then punched Nikolai twice before getting punched in the gut. Nikolai tried to kick Vega in the face but his leg was caught, and he was thrown towards the ground. Nikolai caught himself and shot towards Vega, punching the crimson haired man in the chin. Vega flipped back then landed on a window and smiled insanely. Vega then said," You good in there baby girl? "

Inside Nikolai's condo, Bree jumped over a chair then blocked a punch from Masumi before punching her in the face. Bree then jumped over the chair and kicked Masumi in the face, making the girl stumble back. Bree moved some hair out of her eyes and said," Yeah, i'm doing fine. "

Vega chuckled then he was kneed in the chest and punched back into the condo. Vega crashed into the couch and he said," Ha ha, I actually felt that one. "

Nikolai came through the window and he was immediately tackled through the window by Vega. Bree sighed then said," That big lug just can't seem to fight smart. "

Masumi got up and charged at Bree, who effortlessly kicked her in the jaw. Bree then ran out the door while saying," Follow me, ya psycho bitch. "

Masumi gritted her teeth and ran after Bree while saying," Get back here. "

* * *

On the ground, Carter and Veral were confused by all that was happening and Veral asked," Since when could we walk on walls? "

" I have no clue. ",Carter said.

Vega and Nikolai crashed into the parking lot and both skidded back from one another. Nikolai growled then said," Enough of this. I am a God and I won't have you tarnish my realm. Transform. as changed into Kamen Rider Pride kingly form.

Vega smirked and said," Wow, that's what I missed when I was in a coma. I swear if you get another form, you're gonna look a fucking museum exhibit. ",Vega said.

Carter and Veral watched as Pride and Vega stood a few feet away from each other then were surprised when Bree jumped over them with Masumi chasing her. Masumi threw a few punches at Bree then was kicked in the side, making Masumi stumble towards Pride.

" Hey, that's my sister you're beating up. ",Veral said with a bit of anger. Carter held Veral back and said," Hey, hey. Calm down. "

Vega looked at Bree and said," Took you long enough. "

" What can I say? It was fun kicking her ass. ",Bree said as she looked at Vega. The two chuckled.

Pride summoned his halberd and said," You two are real pains in my ass. So now, I shall perform my duty and smite down both of you. " before he summoned many bolts of gold lightning to the blade of his halberd and slashed a golden shockwave at Vega and Bree.

Bree braced herself while Vega got in front of her and held her close. The shockwave hit Vega's back and lightning surrounded Vega. Vega screamed in pain and stumbled to the side before laughing insanely and saying," This tickles. "

Everyone looked at Vega as he laughed insanely and stood up straight, not being fazed by the many volts of lightning coursing through him then the lightning disappeared. Vega stopped his laughing then he turned to Pride and in a monotone voice said," Transform. "

Vega was engulfed in his flames and they began to form around Vega before going towards the ground and forming a ring around his feet.

Carter, Veral, Masumi, and Pride looked at Vega in silence while Bree stared at him and said," Wow. "

Vega's armor had changed so that now the under suit was magenta with claw slash like patterns on it. His torso armor had spiked shoulder pads that were modeled after the feathers of a Phoenix and the chest and was crimson with the Phoenix being a dark shade and prominent. Vega's gauntlets had spikes on the elbows and forearms with them being crimson and magenta and there was even armor on the gloves that had crimson claws at the ends of each finger. The leg armor was crimson with hints of magenta and had spikes on the knees, thighs, and back of the boots. Vega's helmet was more animal like, looking like a lion that was gritting its teeth, and having crimson dreadlocks going down his back with two going over his chest. The helmet also had fierce azure eyes and the spiked hair design was still at the top but stopped where the dreadlocks began.

Vega cracked his neck then growled," This is what I like to call, Kamen rider Primal Rage. "

" Well, that fits how you act. ",Bree said with a smirk.

Rage got in a animal like stance then said," Now let me show you my devil. "

{ Theme for fight: Devil In I by Slipknot. }

Rage charged at Pride and punched the gold rider in the chest, making him stumble back. Rage then relentlessly punched Pride, who blocked most of them only being hit by a few. Pride slashed at Rage with his halberd but Rage easily caught the weapon and threw it away before kicking Pride in the stomach, having crimson energy come off the hit. Pride tumbled back then dodged three attacks from Rage before kicking the red rider in the back. Pride elbowed Rage twice then was flipped onto the ground. Rage relentlessly punched Pride in the face.

Pride kicked Rage off of him and said," What're you waiting for? Assist your king! " to Masumi. Masumi nodded then said," Transform. " while running at Rage and Pride.

Bree wanted to assist but she remembered what Vega asked her to do and stopped herself.

Rage and Pride punched each other in the chest and stumbled back then Envy jumped in and kicked Rage in the chest. Rage chuckled as Envy continued to attack him before he punched her in the gut and said," Those tickled. "

Rage backhanded Envy before punching her in the face. Rage dodged two punches from Pride then kneed the gold rider in the stomach and followed it up by kicking Envy in the stomach. Rage had blood red and magenta colored flames engulf his arms then he punched Envy across the face and she flew back into the wall of the building.

Pride covered his fist in gold lightning and he and Rage punched each other in the chest, making both riders slide back.

Carter continued to watch the fight and he said," This is what an ascended fight between riders is like? Man, I need to power up soon if I want to stop them. " he then looked at Veral to see that she had changed into Kamen Rider Love and was aiming her bow at Rage.

" Whoa, Veral. What're you doing? ",Carter asked in surprise.

" Just gonna help my sister. Not Nikolai. ",Love said in a monotone voice. Love fired an energy arrow at Rage, who caught it before it hit him. Rage looked at Love and his helmet smirked before it opened up and roared, sending both Love and Carter back a few feet.

Rage stopped roaring then he roundhouse kicked Envy and Pride effortlessly. Pride stared at Rage then shouted," How?! How did you get so strong and this form?! I've had mine for a week and yet you are more powerful than me?! "

" A week, wow. See, I got mine while I was in a coma and I trained with it in said coma. ",Rage said.

" Oh you think you're being cute! ",Pride shouted angrily.

" Bitch, I'm adorable. ",Rage retorted smugly. Pride immediately charged at Rage while shouting in anger along with Envy. Rage had six phoenix wings come out of his back and he flew into the air before coming down in a kicking position with blood red, magenta, and black flames covering his right foot. Pride and Envy were hit by this kick and they both flew back and tumbled on the ground.

{ theme stops playing. }

Envy changed back into Masumi and she grabbed her arm in pain as bruises and cuts were all over her body and her clothes had burned holes in them. Pride got to his feet then looked at Masumi and said," You knew this would happen. " before he summoned some lightning and disappeared.

Love ran over to Masumi and said," Masumi you okay? "

Rage chuckled and said," That was fun. Now to finish my work. " as he began walking towards Love and Masumi. Tranquil stepped in front of Rage and said," Vega stop. You've already won, don't hurt her anymore. "

Rage looked at the blue rider then at Love and Masumi before saying," I guess i'm a bit tired from being a badass today. " Rage then changed back into Vega and he walked off with Bree towards his car. Bree grabbed Vega's hand then said," So that was your trick huh? It was really cool. "

" I knew you would like it. ",Vega said with a smirk.

" I do have to know though. Why does it have dreadlocks? ",Bree asked while trying not to smile and laugh. Vega began to blush and he said," Oi, I don't get to choose how the armor looks. It just came with those. " Bree began laughing and Vega grinned before picking her up and spinning her around in happiness.

Meanwhile, Veral and Carter were carrying Masumi to their car. Veral having a look of anger while,Carter was staying calm and his tattoo faintly glowed and began to shift in shape.


	13. Achieving true tranquility

At Carter's house, Veral was wrapping bandages around Masumi's arm and she said," Masumi, what made you go with Nikolai in the first place? "

Masumi looked at her hand and said," He did nice things for me and hung out with me. I thought he was my friend. "

" Well, next time make sure that you don't be too hasty in choosing who to call friend. ",Veral said kindly. Masumi nodded then said," I'm sorry for fighting you that one time, guess I was tricked by Nikolai. "

" It's okay now stay here while I go talk with Carter. ",Veral said before she walked over to Carter. Veral looked at him and said," So, now what do we do? I mean I'm glad I got my sister back but what are we supposed to do if Nikolai or Vega comes by looking for her? "

" Don't worry, I'll handle them. You just be with your sister. ",Carter said with a caring smile. Veral smiled at Carter then she walked over to Masumi and the two began talking. Carter looked at Masumi and in his mind said," I need to go talk with Vega about her, but I need to find out where he lives. "

Carter then walked towards his room while taking out his phone. Masumi looked at Carter and scowled before going back to talking with Veral.

* * *

The next day, Nikolai was walking down a sidewalk and saying," I can't believe I lost to that monster! I, a god, lost to him! Grah, this is completely unacceptable. "

Nikolai then walked into a coffee shop. Nikolai gritted his teeth then said," This girl better not fuck up my plan. "

* * *

Back with Carter, he now wore a white button up shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Carter knocked on the door to Vega and Bree's house and said," Please let this be the place. I don't want to have to drive around for another hour. "

Bree opened the door, wearing a black sports bra and black sweatpants that went to her calves. Bree raised an eyebrow and said," Why the fuck are you here? "

" Hello to you as well Bree. Is Vega here? ",Carter asked.

" Well I'd hope so, I mean this is part of his house. ",Bree said. Vega walked up behind Bree, wearing only some black and red basketball shorts, and put his arms around her waist then rudely said," Why the fuck are you here, choir boy? "

" Is there ever a time where either of you aren't rude to people. ",Carter asked.

" When we're talking to one another. ",Vega and Bree said. Carter face palmed then said," Why am I not surprised. "

" So you gonna answer the question of why you're at our house or do I have to kick your ass. ",Vega said.

" I am here because I need some information on Veral's sister, Masumi. ",Carter said. Vega raised an eyebrow then said," And you came to me because? "

" Because she was your stalker and knowing you, you did some background on her before you slashed her chest. ",Carter said.

Bree looked up at Vega and said," That is something you'd do. "

" Yeah it is but why don't you tell me the reason you want this info. ",Vega said.

" What do you mean? ",Carter asked.

" Don't bullshit me, you don't wanna know something about her to get to know her. There's something else. ",Vega said with a smirk.

" I think the reason may be his goody goody girlfriend, Veral. He may want to protect her because he's suspicious of Masumi. ",Bree said while leaning back on Vega's chest. Carter gained a look of surprise then regained his composure. Vega chuckled evilly then said," Come in Choir boy. "

Carter walked into the house then Vega closed the door. Bree looked at Vega and said," Am I the only one coming up with an idea. "

" Nah, I am too baby girl. ",Vega said. Bree smirked then the two walked into the house.

* * *

At Carter's house, Masumi looked around then said," So how has it been Veral? "

" It's been good, I'm taking college classes and interning to become a nurse. ",Veral said. Masumi smiled and said," That's so cool. I always knew you'd follow your dreams, a lot more than I would. "

" Hey, you follow your dreams too Masumi. ",Veral said.

" No, I don't. All I've been doing for the past few months is going to school then staying at home. ",Masumi said.

" Nothing happens overnight little sis. Just be patient and everything will come to you. ",Veral said. Masumi smiled then said," Okay, thanks for encouraging me throughout these years Veral. You're really the only person that gets me. "

" Hey, what are sisters for? ",Veral said while hugging Masumi. Masumi hugged Veral back while thinking," You're so naive, this will be easy. "

* * *

Back at Vega and Bree's house, Carter sat on a chair while Bree and Vega sat next to each other on the couch. Bree now wore a camouflage crop top, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Vega wore a grey t shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with a leather black wristband on his left wrist.

" So choir boy, what exactly do you wanna know about the stalker bitch? ",Vega said rudely.

" Why she ever fell in love with you is one thing, the other is what she did while stalking you. ",Carter said. Vega chuckled then said," Oh, you actually retaliated when I was being snarky. There's a first time for everything. "

" Ha ha, can you please just answer the question. ",Carter said calmly.

" She did the usual stuff of following me, taking my trash, doing anything I said except get out of my life. She also killed two girls that also had crushes on me and injured about five guys that picked on me. ",Vega said nonchalantly.

Carter's eyes widened then he said," What?! She killed people?! Why?! "

" Because she's fucking crazy. Come on, I know you're a jock but I thought you'd at least have some common sense. ",Vega said smugly. Bree chuckled then said," She felt that only she can have Vega so she killed them. That's probably why she hates me so much, because I got him and I am keeping him. "

Carter began to think about his past encounters with Masumi then he said," So that's why her emotion is Jealousy. She envies Bree because she has her love and she envies Veral because, that's one I can't figure out still. "

" Okay I'll help him out this one. Veral is the popular girl at your school, has a football star as her boyfriend, is essentially perfection incarnate. Which means that she envies her sister because she has all the qualities Masumi wants. ",Bree said. Carter nodded then said," Okay, thanks. I'll be leaving now. "

Carter got out of his seat and began walking to the door when Bree and Vega blocked his path. Carter looked at them both then said," Excuse me. "

" Nah. See while you were being Scooby Doo, me and my rageful knight have been thinking about something. ",Bree said.

" Essentially, you are gonna help us kill Masumi and Nikolai. ",Vega said with a smirk. Carter looked at Vega and said," What? I'm not gonna help you with anything, especially murder someone. "

Vega chuckled then said," Ah Carter, who said you had a choice. See, another thing about Masumi is that, she a fucking moron. "

" Not to mention she is completely dependent on someone stronger than her. ",Bree said. Vega put his arm around Carter's shoulders and said," So Nikolai, aka king narcissist, most likely put her up to something. I mean you think he'd let go of someone who does everything he says without question? "

Carter thought about what the two were saying then said," If that's true then why would he have her come to Veral and I? "

" Well, if she's anything like us. He let her go with you two because he knows she hates her sister plus he figured you'd come to Vega for information on her. ",Bree said with a smirk.

" He also might want to silence that kid who you guys got to join you. ",Vega said.

Carter gained a surprised look on his face then said," I gotta go. "

Vega held Carter in place then said," Hold up choir boy, we have a deal? "

Carter looked at Vega with a look of anger then he said," I am not gonna help you kill anyone. " before he stormed out of the house.

Vega and Bree stood side by side then Bree asked," You put that tracker on him right. "

" Yeah, now this will lead us to those two and we can get rid of em. ",Vega said while smirking. Bree looked at Vega then pulled him into a kiss before pulling away from him and saying," I love it when you're being the evil mastermind. "

" Not evil mastermind. More so, calculative badass. ",Vega said before he kissed Bree. The two then walked after Carter.

* * *

At Carter's house, Carter parked his car in the driveway then ran inside to see an unconscious Veral on the floor. He ran over and picked her up and said," Veral, Veral! What happened?! "

Veral slowly awoke and said," Carter? "

" Yeah it's me Veral. What happened? ",Carter calmly said.

Veral thought about it then began to cry while saying," She betrayed me, my own little sister. Masumi had me tell her where Victor was then she attacked me. "

* * *

Flashback to twenty minutes before Carter arrived.

 _Envy punched Veral in the gut and said," Thanks for telling me where Victor is sis. "_

 _Veral fell to the ground then asked," What are you doing Masumi? I thought that. "_

" _You thought what, that I admired you? I hate you with a passion Veral or have you not noticed that from the multiple times I have tried to kill you. ",Envy said insanely. Veral gained a look of surprise then she said," Why would you hate me? I've tried my best to be a good sister and. "_

" _And everyone loved you. Dad, the people at school, everyone loved you because you are ms perfect while I was put in the background and had your pity. Now I have someone who appreciates me and I am going to make sure he is happy. ",Envy said before knocking Veral out and leaving._

* * *

 _Present_

Carter looked at Veral and said," Don't worry V, I'll go stop her. "

" This is all my fault. ",Veral said while crying. Carter hugged Veral close to himself while saying," No it isn't. You did what family is supposed to do, love. What she does is of her own doing. "

Carter then place Veral on his couch and he said," I'll be back later on. " before he ran out of his house. Veral looked at the door then said," Carter. "

* * *

That evening, Elijah and Victor were walking out of the hospital when Envy and Pride walked up to them and Pride said," Yoo hoo, Victor. Remember me? "

Victor gulped in fear then Elijah said," What do you want Nikolai? "

" Oh nothing much, just to pass judgement on to that boy. For the crime of treachery is only punishable by death. ",Pride said as he summoned his halberd. Pride then leaned over to Envy and whispered," If you manage to kill the boy, you will be rewarded greatly. "

Envy summoned her whip then said," I won't fail you my king. "

Elijah and Victor said," Transform. " as they changed into Kamen riders Fear and Courage.

Courage wielded his axe and charged at Pride while Fear revealed his pistol and began shooting at Envy. Envy charged at Fear while Pride blocked a slash from Courage then punched him in the face. Pride slashed Courage's chest three times before shooting lighting bolts into the orange rider. Pride chuckled before saying," This is too easy. "

Fear shot at Envy many times but all were blocked then he was punched three times in the chest. Envy kicked Fear in the face then cracked her whip on his hand making him drop his gun. Envy relentlessly beat on Fear then threw him to the ground while saying," I can't believe that you're this much of a woose. "

" Masumi, you don't have to listen to Nikolai you know? Carter would let you join him and he actually cares about his friends. ",Fear said while getting to his feet. Envy cracked her whip across Fear's chest and shouted," Nikolai does care about me! I am his loyal servant and he wants you dead so I'll oblige his wishes. "

Fear dodged Envy's whip then threw a punch at her, which she sidestepped then kneed him in the gut. Envy was going to use her whip once more but she was slashed across the stomach by Kamen Rider Hate. Hate slashed at Envy many times then kicked her in the gut, making her stumble back.

" What the? Why are you here?! ",Envy said. Hate twirled one of her daggers in her hand and said," Well, Vega didn't get to finish the job yesterday so he and I are here to correct that mistake. " before fighting Envy.

Pride and Courage clashed blades then both were pushed to the ground. Pride was picked up by his collar by Rage, who said," Hey there egotist. " before punching him in the face. Rage looked at Courage and said," Get off your ass old man. "

Rage then began to fight Pride, both being evenly matched in power but Rage landing more hits. Rage punched Pride twice in the stomach then was kicked in the chest before being slashed across the chest. Rage punched Pride in the face twice then elbowed the golden rider in the gut, making him stumble back. Rage chuckled before blocking a slash from Courage. Rage looked at Courage and Courage said," Don't let that animal loose Vega, learn to control it. "

Rage chuckled then pushed Courage's axe off of him before punching him in the chest. Courage tumbled on the ground and Rage said," I am that animal and I don't need anyone to control me. "

Rage then turned to Pride, who dusted himself off and said," I guess I can exert some more energy in order to kill you monster. "

" Ha, keep dreaming ya egotistical bastard. ",Rage said before he and Pride charged at one another.

Carter ran into view and he saw all of the other riders fighting and he said," Crap, I'm too late, doesn't matter. "

Carter ran into the battle with Rage and Pride and he effectively dodged their attacks before kicking Pride in the stomach then punching Rage in the chest. He looked at both of them and said," Guys stop this, all you're doing is causing unnecessary damage. "

" I think I'm causing the right amount of damage. ",Rage said as he got in a animalistic like fighting stance. Pride readied his halberd and said," Carter, you must realize that it is Vega and his whore that are causing the damage. I am just passing my godly judgement and punishing a criminal. "

Hate and Envy's fight transitioned over to Pride and Rage's and the two stood by their respective captains. Carter looked at the four then he said," Why must you all insist on fighting everytime you're together? "

" Because I have a score to settle with this egotistical bastard. ",Rage said.

" Because this monster continues to defy my judgement as king, which is unacceptable. ",Pride said.

" I just want you, Veral, Victor and both of them to die. ",Envy said.

Carter clenched his fists in anger then calmly said," Transform. " as his tattoo shifted.

Pride and Envy charged at Rage and Hate but we're pushed to the side by a blue tornado. Rage and Hate looked at where Carter stood to see him engulfed in a blue tornado. The tornado dissipated, revealing Carter to have new armor on.

Carter's under suit was now navy blue with a scale like design all over it. His torso armor was mainly navy blue with a white chest plate, as while as a navy blue and white cape going down it. Carter's gauntlets looked like dragon heads and we're white with navy blue eyes, horns and teeth while his gloves were navy blue with white armor on top of the hand. Carter's leg armor was navy blue and only on his knees and shins while his boots were white with a navy blue outline on the top. Carter's helmet now was navy blue and had a dragon motif to it as well as a white visor in the shape of fierce eyes.

Courage looked at Tranquil and in an astonished tone said," Carter, you've ascended. " as he helped Fear to his feet.

Carter looked at his new armor then said," Guess I'll call this Kamen Rider True Tranquil. "

Tranquil then saw Rage and Hate looking at him and Hate said," Huh, seems you have gained a power up. "

" Yeah, what of it. ",Tranquil said.

" Nothing, let's go babe. Seems choir boy here has it handled for now. ",Rage said before he and Hate walked away from Tranquil while changing back into Vega and Bree. Tranquil looked at Vega and Bree then said," Weird, he's never back down from fighting me before. " before he charged at Pride and Envy.

* * *

In the hospital parking garage, Pride and Envy tumbled into a wall as Tranquil walked in after them. Envy got to her feet and cracked her whip at Tranquil, who caught it then pulled her towards him. Tranquil hit Envy in the stomach then in the side before dodging a lightning bolt from Pride.

Tranquil dodged several attacks from Pride then blocked a slash and punching Pride back. Pride stumbled into a car and said," How does this keep happening?! Only I am allowed to ascend! It is my right as god! "

" When are you gonna get it through your head Nikolai? ",Tranquil said as a pair of blue hilted katana's appeared in his hands. Pride charged at Tranquil and slashed at him twice, both being dodged. Tranquil slashed Pride's chest many times while saying," You're not a god! "

Tranquil then punched Pride in the face, making blue energy come off of the hit, while saying," You're just a human like all of us. "

Envy charged at Tranquil, who sent a torrent of wind towards her by using his cape. Envy tried to stand but was thrown into a car by the wind torrent. Tranquil looked at Envy and said," And you, how could you hurt your own sister like that without having even the slightest bit of remorse. "

" She doesn't need my remorse. She needs to die, like you! ",Envy said insanely as she charged at Tranquil. Tranquil dodged a few cracks from Envy's whip then he slashed her stomach and back. Envy stumbled towards Pride, who said," Get up woman! "

" Both of you are just self centered serpents that can't see that there are others who suffer besides you and that there are people who actually give a damn about you. ",Tranquil said as he had blue and white energy engulf his legs. He then jumped into the air and came down in a drop kick position. Pride growled then threw a punch at Tranquil as Envy did the same. Both riders were hit by the kick and flew back through a wall and changed back into Nikolai and Masumi.

The two got up then Nikolai grabbed Masumi by her arm and said," Come on. " as they fled.

Tranquil changed back into Carter and looked at his hand to see his tattoo had changed into a European Dragon but remained navy blue.

Carter sighed then said," How did I ascend? I wasn't calm at all during that? "

" _That's why you ascended. ",_ the mystery man said as he appeared in front of Carter.

Carter looked at the man and said," What are you talking about? "

" _To be tranquil is not to be calm but to be in balance with all your emotions. You achieved that finally and we're able to ascend. ",_ The man explained. Carter nodded then said," So why are you here then? "

" _I am here to tell you that one week from today, you, Rage, and Pride shall meet me at the train yard at 9:00 pm. "_ ,the man said before disappearing. Carter scratched his head and said," Vague as usual, but at least he doesn't know that I know who he is. Maybe that can be an advantage somehow. "

Carter then ran out of the garage and to Elijah and Victor.

* * *

Currently, Vega and Bree were holding hands and walking back to Vega's car. Bree looked at Vega and asked," So why did you have us fall back? I mean you never turn down a chance to fight Carter. "

" It wouldn't have been fun if I fought him. I mean he was mainly pissed at Nikolai so I wasn't gonna deny him his chance to beat up the bastard. ",Vega explained. Bree nodded then she said," Ya know, you and I have changed a lot since we met. I mean we've made each other soft.."

" Oi, I am not soft. ",Vega said with a smirk.

" Oh really? Then how come you call me baby girl and are so nice to me. ",Bree said with a smirk. Vega chuckled then kissed Bree before saying," Because you're my baby girl, that enough of an explanation. "

" Yeah, it is. ",Bree said while smiling. The two then walked towards Vega's car.


	14. Force to be reckoned with

Currently, Carter, who wore a white t shirt, black jogging pants and white shoes, was walking in a park and he said," Can't believe the power I got was that vast. It's only been a few days and I've already gotten used to it. "

Carter then looked at the many kids playing on the playground and smiled. He was then surprised to see Vega, who wore a black t shirt under a green jacket that had grey hood, blue jeans and black boots, walking around the park with his head down. Carter was going to call out to him but decided to follow him silently.

After few minutes, Carter hid behind a tree and watched as Vega walked towards the shore of a river. He raised an eyebrow then whispered," Why is he at the river? "

" You can come out. I know you're following me. ",Vega said. Carter came out from behind the tree and walked up to Vega while asking," How'd you know I was there? "

" I could hear your footsteps. Why were you following me Carter? ",Vega said.

" I just wanted to see what you were doing. I mean it isn't often I see you without Bree plus you look pretty down. ",Carter said while stopping beside Vega. Vega chuckled then said," You'd be right, I am pretty down today. "

" Why is that? ",Carter asked sincerely. Vega looked at Carter then said," You wouldn't care if I told you. "

" How do you know I wouldn't care? ",Carter asked. Vega stared at Carter then said," Because, no one has cared about me or my problems ever since the day my family died. It wasn't until Bree came into my life that someone gave a damn about me. "

Carter gained a look of slight sadness then said," How did that happen? I mean I know we're not friends but you can talk to me. "

Vega looked at Carter with confusion then said," What's with the sudden interest in me choir boy? "

" Eh don't know, guess I just feel like I needed to get to know you a bit more. Considering you know a lot about me. ",Carter said. Vega sighed then said," It was back when I was five, my family and I got into a pretty bad car wreck and I was the only one that was able to get out of it. I went to get help and there was this guy that I asked and he just pushed me down and told me that," you get to live even though you're one of them. "

Carter raised an eyebrow then Vega said," Turns out the bastard was a very strict racist because he let my family die when the car exploded. The only reason that fucker let my family die was because my mom was black and dad was white! "

" That's just cruel and disgusting. What happened to that guy? ",Carter said while clenching his fist. Vega smirked and said," The second I found out where he was, I killed him. It felt so good but it didn't take away the pain. Anyway, I went into foster care and moved from state for the next few months then ended up here, where I was bullied constantly by everyone in that damned school of ours. "

Carter gained a look of sadness then was surprised when he saw a few tears stream down Vega's face. He then said," So the only reason you're like this is because of that guy and the people at school? "

" Exactly. ",Vega said while holding back anymore tears. " You now know where most of my rage comes from. "

" Most? ",Carter said.

" Yeah, the other part you may learn later on. ",Vega said while wiping his tears. Carter walked up to Vega and held out his hand while," Well if it's any consolation, I am sorry for not doing anything to help you throughout the years. I wish I could've noticed all that sooner. "

Vega looked at Carter's hand and shook it before saying," See ya around Carter. " and walking away from Carter. Carter turned to Vega and said," That guy that gave us our powers want us and Nikolai to meet him in the train yard at nine pm tomorrow. "

" Why is that? ",Vega asked while looking back at Carter. Carter shrugged then Vega walked away while saying," Thanks for the info Carter. "

Carter smiled slightly then he said," Seems he's not as bad as I thought. Well, he is still a murderous psycho but at least I know why he is and that he may be changing slightly. "

Vega walked towards his car and said," So that's how it feels to have someone be friendly to you? Feels odd. "

* * *

At Carter's house, Carter entered the door and said," I'm back. " to Veral, who sat on the sofa watching tv. Veral looked at Carter and said," Hey, how was your walk? "

" It was pretty good all honesty, I talked with Vega. ",Carter said. Veral raised and eyebrow then said," you talked with Vega? You mean the red haired psycho? That Vega? "

" Yeah and I learned about his past. Makes me feel bad for him. ",Carter said. Veral sighed then said," I wouldn't, he probably made all of it up so you can feel sorry for him. "

" Or maybe it was all true. As you once told me, no one is born in sync with those emotions. ",Carter said. Veral crossed her arms then said," Maybe you're right. "

* * *

At Vega and Bree's house, Vega walked in and Bree, who wore a white muscle shirt under a red and black flannel, black leggings and red and white shoes, said," Hey babe. Where'd you go? "

" Just went for a walk. Had a interesting conversation with Carter. ",Vega as he walked over to his girlfriend. Bree nodded then said," Let me guess, he made you mad and you threatened him. "

" No actually. We just talked, hell the bastard actually got me to tell him about my family. ",Vega said with a slight smirk as he sat on a chair. Bree walked over to Vega and sat in his lap before saying," Wow, thought I was the only one to do that. So, was there any reason why you did? "

" No, I guess it was because I may think of Carter as a rival of some sort. ",Vega questioned. Bree put her head on Vega's shoulder then said," Maybe you see him as a friend. "

" Never had any friends. ",Vega said with a smirk. Bree kissed Vega on the cheek then said," There's a first for everything babe. I mean we were a first each other. "

Vega looked at his girlfriend and said," Yeah, you're right. " before he kissed her lovingly.

* * *

That night at Carter's house, he was drying his hands when he began to hear a loud screeching in his ear and he gritted his teeth in pain.

At Vega's house, Vega heard the sane screeching and held his head while he yelled in anger and pain. Bree ran to Vega's side.

At Nicoli's condo, he crawled on the floor as he heard the screeching. He looked up then said," What is this noise?! "

" _Rider Captains, your test has been moved up to now. ",the mystery man said in the three riders heads._

Suddenly Carter, Vega, Bree, and Nikolai vanished from their homes.

* * *

At a trainyard, Carter, Vega and Nikolai appeared in front of few freight cars and Carter said," How did? "

" Carter? What the hell is going on? ",Vega asked.

" I would also like to be enlightened Carter. ",Nikolai said.

The three captains then felt a ominous presence appear and slowly turned around to see the mystery man standing behind them. They all got in fighting stance then Carter said," There you are, Sadness. "

" _So you're aware of who I am rider of tranquility. I would usually be quite impressed if it wasn't my brothers lap dog who told you this information. ",the mystery man said._

" Can you inform the rest of us here Carter? ",Nikolai ordered.

" He's the rider of sadness and one of the original riders of emotion. ",Carter said.

" _Correct, but now isn't the time for a lesson but instead a test of your ascended forms. Kingly Pride, Primal Rage, and True Tranquil. ",Sadness said as he pointed at each of the captains._

" So what? You gonna throw more of those figures at us like you did when you gave us these powers? ",Vega asked.

 _Sadness shook his head then said," Oh no, we are beyond those primitive means. Your opponent shall be me and don't fret, you all shall receive rewards if you put a good enough fight. "_

Sadness gestured to the side of him, where two cages were.

" _For Tranquil, you shall receive your friends back and any information you want from me. ",Sadness said as he gestured to the first cage that had Veral and Victor inside it both being tied back to back._

" _For Rage, you shall receive your love back and anything else you would desire. ",Sadness said as he gestured to the second cage which had Bree having her hands chained above her head._

" Bree. ",Vega said in worry. He then gained back his look of anger before charging at Sadness while saying," Let her go you son of a bitch! "

Sadness flicked the air and Vega was sent back into a train car and he fell to the ground. Bree saw this and in a concerned tone said," Vega. "

Vega got to his feet and growled in anger and was about to charge at Sadness once more but Carter held him back while saying," Vega, calm down. "

" He has my girl, I'll rip his head off! ",Vega said in pure rage.

" _I must say that if you decide not to participate, I will kill her. ",Sadness said with a blank expression._

Vega gained a look of worry as he and Carter turned to Sadness. Nikolai stared at Sadness then asked," What would my prize be? "

" _For you Pride, I shall give you complete rule over this city. You shall become the king you wish to be. ",Sadness said._

Nikolai smirked then said," I can agree with these terms. "

Vega scowled at sadness and said," I have no choice but to. " he then looked towards Bree, who looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

" I will agree but only so I can get my friends back. ",Carter said.

" Transform. ",All three said as they changed into their rider forms. Sadness chuckled slightly then said," _Henshin. "_

Sadness had many shadows cover him before they disappeared and he stood as something inhuman. Sadness had his bones over his muscles and the bones were pitch black save for red cracks on certain parts. Sadness's skull had red jagged teeth and red eyes along with blood red horns on top of his forehead. His muscle was blood red and looked metallic somewhat.

Tranquil, Rage, and Pride looked at the monster in front of them as Sadness said," _I will ask that you refer to me by my true name, Belial. So which of you three shall be brave enough to attack first. "_

Pride summoned his halberd and charged at Belial. Belial dodged several slashes then kicked Pride in the stomach then he parried a punch from Rage and punched him in the face. Tranquil slashed at Belial twice and both were dodged then he was punched in the chest twice. Belial jumped over a slash from Pride then kicked him in the face before blocking a slash from Tranquil and elbowing him in the head. Belial then threw both riders back before dodging a punch from Rage.

Belial blocked and parried many punches from Rage while backing further into the train yard then he caught a punch from Rage and threw him into a charging Tranquil. Pride slashed at Belial many times then thrust the halberd at him, only for Belial to jump up and stand on the weapon.

" What the? ",Pride said in complete disbelief. Belial kicked Pride in the face, making the gold rider stumble back. Belial landed on top of a train car then looked behind him to see Rage and Tranquil charging at him. The two jumped onto the train car and landed on either side of Belial, Rage on the right and Tranquil on the left.

The two began to relentlessly attack at Belial, who effortlessly dodged a blocked them all. Belial then punched Rage in the chest before kicking Tranquil back. Belial then flipped over Rage, while blocking several punches from Rage. Rage tried to roundhouse kick Belial but his leg was caught and Belial punched him in the stomach, making Rage crash into another train car.

Tranquil tried to slash Belial in the side but was kicked in the face. Tranquil stumbled back but Belial caught him by his arm then threw him into Rage. Pride tried to slash Belial from behind but Belial grabbed his halberd before flinging him into Tranquil and Rage.

All three riders groaned before seeing Belial sprout wings, which were made of black bones and blood red muscle, and fly into the air. Belial then swooped down and kicked all three riders through the train car. Tranquil, Rage, and Pride tumbled on the ground then Rage said," Okay, I think we all need a plan cause he's kicking our asses. "

" I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with the monster. ",Pride said while he got up. Rage and Tranquil did the same then Tranquil said," Well, I got nothing. This guy is way stronger than any of us. "

Rage and Pride looked at Tranquil then Tranquil said," Please don't try and deny it. "

Belial landed in front of the three and all three stepped back before Tranquil said," So this should already be known but temporary truce? "

" Yeah. ",Rage and Pride said.

Rage threw a punch at Belial, who ducked it then kicked Tranquil and backhanded Pride. Belial elbowed Rage in the face then dodged a slash from Tranquil before parrying Pride's halberd. Belial punched Pride twice then blocked a punch from Rage and a slash from Tranquil. Belial then jumped up and slammed Rage and Tranquil's heads together then kneed both of them in the face. Belial then slammed his arm into Pride's stomach before throwing him towards Rage and Tranquil.

The three riders stared at Belial who only stared at them and said," _A valiant effort but none of you could injure me. You have gotten stronger though which was the main goal of this test. "_

" So, you gonna give my girl? ",Rage asked while trying to stand but falling to one knee. Belial shrugged and Rage growled before charging at Belial. Tranquil ran after Rage while saying," Vega stop! "

Belial smirked as two charged towards him then once they were close, he punched both of them in the stomach. Tranquil flew back then tumbled on the ground while changing back into Carter. Carter grabbed his abdomen in pain and he just laid down in the gravel.

Rage stayed in place then punched Belial in the face before changing back into Vega. Vega then coughed up some blood before stumbling back and falling to his knees. Vega began chuckling then he looked up at Belial and said," I hit you jackass. Now give me back my girl. "

Belial nodded then snapped his fingers and the cages and bonds disappeared from Bree, Veral, and Victor. Bree immediately ran over to Vega and hugged him tightly while saying," You dumbass. You rage filled dumbass. Why would you just recklessly charge in like that?! "

" Because I needed to get you out. Can't blame me for that can you? ",Vega said with a smirk as Bree laid his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair.

Veral and Victor helped Carter to sit up and Veral said," You don't appear to have anything broken. "

Belial looked at the two groups then towards Pride, who began backing away from him.

" What am I doing? I am a king, why am I backing away?! Is this, is this fear?! ",Pride thought in his head before he disappeared in a gold lightning bolt.

Belial chuckled then said," _Well done Tranquil and Rage. We will meet again shortly. "_ as he opened his wings. Belial then flew into the night sky.

Vega looked at Belial along with Bree's both having their respected emotions be seen through their expressions. Vega then coughed and Bree looked at him and said," You need a hospital. "

" So do you. ",Veral said to Carter. Carter nodded then Veral got her phone and called 911.

" No, no hospital. Pretty sure they don't want me in there after that whole incident with Veral. ",Vega said while trying to stand before he fell on to the ground. Bree stayed at his side and said," Sorry but you don't get a choice this time. " in a worried tone. Vega chuckled then said," You're mad at me. "

" Of course I am.",Bree said before helping Vega sit up. Vega chuckled then said," But you love me nonetheless. "

" How would you know? ",Bree asked.

" Because I can feel your anger and it's one that makes me love you even more. ",Vega said with a smile. Bree smiled and giggled while saying," Shut up. "


	15. Bad things happen to good people

Currently, Carter was being bandaged by Veral and he said," Thanks, ow. "

" Sorry, Belial beat you and the others badly. I'm surprised nothing was broken. ",Veral said as she bandaged Carter. Victor looked on then said," Sorry we couldn't help out. "

" It's okay Victor. I wouldn't have wanted you guys to end up like me anyway. ",Carter said.

* * *

At a hospital, a shirtless Vega sat on a hospital bed with Bree by his side as a doctor put an IV into Vega's arm. The doctor then left and Vega said," This is so unnecessary. "

" It is necessary. You did cough up blood after Belial punched you in the gut, not to mention the amounts of bruises of you have and your broken ribs. ",Bree said concerned. Vega looked at Bree then said," These are nothing but flesh wounds. You could've easily treated me. "

" Maybe but I wanted to make sure you could get better ya big goof. ",Bree said while playfully pushing Vega. Vega smirked then said," Well, I guess it's not as bad as long as you're here. I hate hospitals. "

" I can tell. I did have to calm you down in order for the doctor to escort you to a room. ",Bree said with a smile.

" What? I don't trust those bastards no matter what they say. ",Vega growled while slightly blushing. Bree's chuckle turned into full on laughter, to which Vega simply held her close.

* * *

At Nikolai's condo, he stumbled into his home and fell onto the ground. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Nikolai put his back to a wall and said," What is this? This can't be fear, I have no reason to be afraid. I am god after all. "

Nikolai looked down at his hand and saw that it was shaking. He grabbed it and said," Stop shaking. Stop it! "

Nikolai then stood up and walked over to his kitchen and opened a bottle of wine before sipping it and saying," I am not afraid. "

* * *

Currently, Elijah was walking out of a small apartment when he saw Belial, in his human form, appear in front of him and say," _You are the lap dog of my brother. I can't have you interfering in these games anymore. "_

" Well I'm not going to stop interfering. I mean you have chosen children to fight like they're your personal entertainment, and you expected Helio to just sit back and watch. ",Elijah said as he readied himself. Belial only stared at Elijah then disappeared. Elijah sighed in relief then began walking down the sidewalk while thinking," He's gonna be after me now. I need to tell carter everything before Belial gets me. "

* * *

The next day, Carter, Veral, and Victor were at a park throwing rocks into a pond. Victor threw his then fell down and Veral picked him up while saying," Don't toss em so hard Victor. "

Carter chuckled then turned around when he heard Elijah come up next to him. Elijah looked at Carter and said," Carter, I need to talk to you about something. "

" Oh sure Elijah what is it? ",Carter asked. Elijah and Carter walked a few feet away from Veral and Victor then Elijah said," I don't have much time left so I am gonna have to tell you something very important. "

" Don't have much time? What's going on Elijah? ",Carter asked in a concerned voice.

" Just listen. There's an ability that captains have where they can take the power of the riders that follow them. Sadly this can only be done when one of their comrades dies. ",Elijah said. Carter gained a surprised look then he asked," What? Why are you telling me this man? What's going on? "

" Belial is what's going on and I am telling you because you're gonna need to know this in order to stand a chance of defeating him. ",Elijah said. He then began walking away from Carter, who only stared at his friend.

Carter looked at his hands then said," I can take the powers of the others but only if they die? " he looked back at Veral and Victor and thought," No, I am gonna defeat Belial and not lose anyone. Not even you Elijah. "

Carter then walked over to Veral and said," Hey V, we all have to follow Elijah for a bit. "

" Why's that? ",Victor asked.

" Because I think Belial is after him and we need to help him when he comes. ",Carter said in a determined voice. Veral and Victor nodded then all three began to follow Elijah.

* * *

At Nikolai's condo, Nikolai awoke with about three bottles of wine beside him. He slowly picked himself off of the ground and said," Ow, that may have been too much wine but I am no longer afraid. "

" _I must say that you're not very good at lying Kingly Pride. ",Belial said as he appeared behind Nikolai._

Nikolai fell onto his couch and fearfully said," Ah! Why are you here, you demon?! "

Belial smirked slightly then said," _I have come here offering a means for which you can gain more power in order to defeat Primal Rage and True Tranquil. It does however mean you'd have to follow me into battle. "_

Nikolai became intrigued then said," What is this means? "

Belial smirked then said," _Follow me please and bring Envy. "_

* * *

At a store, Elijah walked out and Carter, Veral, Victor hid behind a crate. The three looked out and saw that Elijah was walking around.

" Nothing has happened to him so far, maybe he was wrong. ",Veral said. Carter shook his head then said," No, Elijah had genuine worry when he was talking to me. "

Suddenly, Elijah, Carter, Veral, and Victor appeared in a warehouse. Carter looked around then was surprised when Vega and Bree appeared beside him.

" What the? How did we get here? ",Bree asked. Vega looked at Carter and said," Carter, what's going on? "

" _What is going on is a public execution of the rider of courage. ",Belial said, in his monstrous form._

Belial motioned everyone to see Pride and Envy throw Elijah towards Belial. Belial caught him then looked at the other riders.

" Elijah! ",Carter said as he charged towards Belial while transforming. Vega and Bree said," Transform. " and ran after Carter, while changing into Rage and Hate.

Tranquil was blocked by Pride, who then began fighting him. Rage punched at Pride then threw him aside while saying," Go get Elijah. " to Carter. Hate dodged a slash from Pride then kicked him in the stomach before being pushed back. Rage punched Pride in the face then was slashed in the chest.

Tranquil ran towards Belial with Fear and Love beginning to fight Envy, who tried to intervene.

Tranquil slashed at Belial, but it was blocked and he was punched back. Belial tossed Elijah down then effectively blocked several attacks from Tranquil then used both of his fists to punch Tranquil in the chest. Tranquil tumbled on the ground then had his chest stomped on by Belial. Belial kicked Tranquil into Rage and Hate, making all three fall down.

The three riders got up then Belial raised his hand and Tranquil, Rage, Hate, Love, Fear and Envy were frozen in place. Belial then walked back over to the beaten Elijah and said," _Tell my brother that I will accept no interference in the latter half of these games. "_

Belial picked up Elijah and held him in the air by his collar. Tranquil tried to move but was held in place as he shouted," Stop! "

Belial put his hand up to Elijah's chest then he sent waves of black and violet energy into Elijah. Elijah coughed up blood then Belial tossed him across the room.

Pride looked at Elijah then Tranquil, Love, Fear, Rage, and Hate began to move again. Tranquil, Love and Fear ran over to Elijah with Tranquil shouting," Elijah! "

Elijah looked at the three and smirked before raising his hand and saying," Goodbye. "

An orange buffalo flew out of Elijah's body then into Tranquil. Tranquil looked at himself as an orange aura came around him then disappeared.

" What was that? ",Rage asked.

" _That is what happens when one of you dies. Your power shall transfer to your captain and if the captain dies, their power goes to their killer. ",Belial explained._

Pride smirked under his helmet then said," Oh really. " before he walked over to Envy and said," No hard feelings dear Masumi but a king always needs power in order to defeat his enemies. "

Pride then slashed Envy down her chest then stabbed her in the stomach before saying," And his peasants are only there to give him that power. " Pride pulled his halberd out and Envy fell down changing back into Masumi. A green hyena construct came out of Masumi and went into Pride, who chuckled evilly. Love ran over to Masumi and said," Masumi, no. "

Masumi simply looked at her sister then died without saying a word. Love began to cry in her dead sisters neck while Fear only stared at Elijah's dead body. Tranquil stood up then looked at Pride, who wickedly and insanely said," Ha ha! I now have the power of Pride and Envy. It fits me as king! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! "

Rage and Hate only stared at Pride then Rage looked at Tranquil, who only stood in place while clenching his hand into a fist. Rage felt his power then he was surprised to hear Tranquil yell," I'LL KILL YOU! "

Tranquil summoned his swords and rushed at Belial, who only looked at him. Tranquil slashed at Belial wildly, who just dodged them before punching Tranquil into the chest. Tranquil didn't move and Belial gained a surprised look before saying," _How? "_

Tranquil then stabbed Belial in the side and said," I'll kill you. "

Belial pushed Tranquil back then disappeared from where he stood along with Pride. Tranquil looked around then screamed into the air. Rage only stared at Tranquil before he said," He finally feels what i felt for so many years. "

" Veral finally knows hatred like i did. ",Hate said. Rage and Hate looked at each other then nodded before Rage walked over to Tranquil and Hate walked over to Love.


	16. Pride's massacre

Currently Veral was sitting on Carter's couch with Bree while Carter stood in the corner while Vega sat in a chair. Vega looked at Carter and asked," You good? "

" No, I'm not good Vega. A friend of mine just died and I couldn't do anything to save him. ",Carter said while on the verge of tears. Vega nodded then said," I know the feeling so let me tell you that wallowing in your rage and hatred isn't the way to deal with it. "

" Then what is the way to deal with it! Tell me dammit! ",Carter said in rage. Vega stood up and walked over to Carter and said," The way to deal with it is to make them apart of your strength and get back at the person who did you wrong. "

Carter looked at Vega as did Veral. Bree looked around then asked," Where's that kid? Wasn't he with us? "

Veral looked around then said," I think he went to go bury Elijah and Masumi. "

" By himself?! That idiot! ",Vega said angrily.

Suddenly, the entire doorway to Carter's house exploded open, sending all four teens towards the back. Vega and Carter quickly got to their feet and Carter said," Oh no. "

Pride walked through the destroyed entrance dragging a heavily injured Alex in his hand. Pride chuckled insanely then said," Hello my peasants. Your king has arrived. "

" Alex! What have you done to him? ",Veral said in sadness. Pride lifted Alex into the air and said," Oh this boy? I have only given him his beating for betraying me which is only the first part of his punishment. The second will break him. "

Pride the snapped Alex's neck, to which Carter shouted," ALEX! ", and jokingly said," Oops, was that too soon? " before laughing insanely.

A navy blue energy owl flew out of Alex and into Carter, who then had a navy blue aura engulf him before it disappeared. Pride threw Alex's corpse to the side and said," That's it Carter, do your kings bidding. "

Carter glared at Pride and said," What? "

" You're doing my bidding by taking the power of your dead comrades. I decreed it and so it happened. ",Pride said.

" Why would you want him to get the kids power, ya egotist ass. ",Vega said.

" Oh I want the same for you monster. You see, the last rider standing faces off against Belial and if they beat him they gain absolute power. That rider shall be me but in order for me to get power to kill Belial, I need all of you dead. So, I shall kill your followers first then you two so that I may become what I am mean to be. ",Pride explained.

" A lunatic. ",Bree said.

" God. ",Pride said. He then looked at Vega and said," I shall take a special joy in killing you and your tramp, monster. "

" Like I'd let you. Bree, Veral go! ",Vega said before he unleashed a torrent of his fire onto the ground in front of him and Carter. Bree grabbed Veral by the wrist and both girls ran out the back door of the house. Carter watched what Vega was doing then followed the girls. Vega continued to engulf the house in his flames before he ran out the backdoor with everyone else.

Pride summoned Envy's whip and cracked it making a pathway through the flames. Pride got outside and looked around then yelled out in anger when he saw that Vega's car had driven far away from the house already.

" I will find you all and I will kill you all. " Pride said before insanely laughing.

* * *

In a random parking lot, Vega's car had stopped and Vega and Bree got out along with Carter and Veral. Vega sighed then said," That bastard egotist has gone insane. "

" Not surprisingly. I mean he always spouted about how he was either a king or a god then he takes someone else's power, it was bound to happen eventually. ",Bree said. Carter sighed then looked at his hands and said," How? How could he kill a kid like that?! "

Vega and Bree looked at each other then at Carter with Bree saying," Some people just don't care. "

Carter clenched his fist in anger and Veral began to cry at the loss of Alex, Masumi, and Elijah.

Carter then walked away from Vega and Bree, with Veral following him. The couple watched as they left then Bree asked," Should we follow them? "

" Nah, they'll survive. Right now I need to get you to safety. ",Vega said with concern. Bree raised an eyebrow then said," Get me to safety? What about you? "

Vega gained a look of sadness then Bree said," Vega, what are you going to do? "

" I'm gonna atone for my sins. ",Vega said.

" And let me guess, that means you have to die doesn't it. ",Bree said while becoming saddened. Vega sighed then Bree punched him in the side and in a shaky voice said," Asshole, you're not gonna go and risk your life to save me. "

" Why not Bree?! You have a better chance of living a normal life without me and you deserve to live. ",Vega said.

" No I don't. I'm a thief, I killed my step mom and brother. ",Bree said.

" All because of me! It's my fault you did those things and now this is how I will atone for them, even if I need to die. " Vega said. Bree began to cry then she said," You asshole, I can't have a life if you're not there with me. "

" And I can't have one without you but I am willing to give mine in order for you to live. Even if it pains me to leave you. ",Vega said. Bree hugged Vega and began crying into his chest as he held her close and began crying as well.

* * *

In the city, Carter and Veral walked together and Carter had a look of exhaustion on his face. Veral held her head down then said," Why did this happen to us? Why were we chosen to be the riders of emotion? "

" I don't know, I wish I was never chosen to be Tranquility though. ",Carter said. Veral looked at Carter and asked," Why's that? "

" Because even though I want to be furious at Nikolai and kill him, I'm not. I still want to keep him alive and have him be prosecuted or something. ",Carter said. He then looked at his hands while saying," Even though he took away two of my friends, I still don't want to see him die. "

Veral looked at Carter then said," That's actually a good thing. It means you have way stronger morals than really all of us riders. "

" How is that a good thing? I mean Elijah and Alex are dead because I never could kill Nikolai. ",Carter said. Veral shook her head then said," Nikolai killed them because he's insane. Also you been strong in your morals has helped so many people. For example, the innocents in the hospital or the ones wherever Nikolai and Masumi would attack. "

Carter thought about what Veral was saying and nodded. Veral was about to speak once again but suddenly gold lightning crashed down everywhere in the vicinity. Carter and Veral looked around them in front of them to see Pride walking towards them but his left glove and gauntlet was now dark green as he wielded Envy's whip and in his right hand he wielded his halberd.

" Nikolai, stop this now! You're gonna hurt all these people. ",Carter said.

" Why should that matter to me? They are apart of my kingdom so they die when I want them to. ",Pride said as he neared the two.

" Transform. ",Carter and Veral said as they changed into Tranquil and Love.

Love aimed her bow at Pride and began shooting arrows at him while Tranquil revealed his swords and charged at Pride. Pride blocked all of the arrows then blocked a slash from Tranquil with his halberd. Pride pushed Tranquil off the slashed his stomach. Tranquil slashed at Pride many times then was kicked in the stomach. Pride tried to slash Tranquil in the head but Tranquil summoned Courage's axe to block it. Tranquil pushed Pride off of him then slashed two tornadoes at Pride, who swatted them away before sending many gold lightning bolts at Tranquil, sending him back through a car. Love continued to fire arrows at Pride, who blocked them all before using Envy's whip to wrap around Love's neck.

" How ironic that you die by your sisters power. ",Pride said maliciously. Tranquil charged at Love only to watch as Pride electrictrified the whip, killing Love. Love fell down and changed back into Veral, who had burns and bruises on her body. A pink energy butterfly went into Tranquil, making pink energy engulf him briefly. Tranquil growled in anger then he heard Pride say," Yes, now all that's left is the monsters tramp! " before Pride disappeared.

Tranquil took out his phone and called Vega.

* * *

That night, Vega and Bree were driving near a park downtown. Bree looked over at Vega to see that he had look of worry on his face. Bree then said," Vega. "

Vega looked at his girlfriend and she said," I need you to do something, just in case. "

" Don't talk like that. ",Vega said immediately. Bree gave Vega a determined look then said," Vega, just in case i die. This is something you have to do. "

On a sidewalk, Pride appeared and looked out on the street and saw Vega's car coming down the street. He chuckled then summoned his crossbow and shot many bolts of lightning at the car, which swerved out of the way of them. Pride then summoned Envy's whip and cracked it on the side of Vega's car, making the car crash onto its side and slide across the pavement. Pride laughed evilly then walked towards the crashed car.

Vega shook his head then punched a hole in the roof of his car before using his flames to melt a hole big enough for him and Bree to get out of. Bree crawled through the hole first then Vega followed while saying," Hate that i had to do that to my car. "

Vega's car was then slashed in half by Pride's halberd before it exploded. Pride stepped out of the flames and said," Your king has arrived to claim his prey. "

" Bree run now! ",Vega shouted before he charged at Pride, Bree stood in place out of fear. Pride dodged two punches from Vega then kneed him in the stomach before tossing him to the ground. Pride kicked Vega in the side then said," Stay there monster. It isn't your time to die yet. "

Vega got to his feet and said," You're not getting my girl Nikolai. " before he through a punch at Pride again. Pride parried the punch then punched Vega into a tree. Pride summoned his crossbow then said," Guess i must have you die in order for my decree to be carried out. "

" Fuck you. ",Vega said as he tried to stand. Pride shot an energy arrow towards Vega and Vega braced himself to be hit by it but he didn't feel it and looked up to see Bree had stepped in front of him and taking the arrow in the back with it coming out of her chest.

Vega gained a look of horror as Bree fell into his arms then he said," No, Bree. Bree! "

Tranquil ran into the park and began to fight Pride while also seeing Vega holding Bree.

Bree looked at Vega and weakly said," Remember what i said Vega. Please do it. "

" No, no. You're gonna be alright baby girl, you're gonna be okay. ",Vega said with tears welling in his eyes. Bree chuckled then said," Don't be naive big guy. "

Vega began to cry then he said," Please don't go Bree, i need you. I need you to be here with me. "

" No you don't. I love you Vega. ",Bree said with a weak smile. Vega buried his head in Bree's neck while saying," I love you more Bree. "

A black energy spider then came out of Bree and went into Vega, engulfing him in black energy briefly. Vega began to cry uncontrollably then he let out a rage and sad filled roar into the sky before setting his gaze on Pride. He stopped crying and gently laid Bree's body on the ground before saying," I'll be back baby girl. "

Tranquil ducked a slash from Pride then said," Nikolai, you've hurt too many people and for what? Power?! What good will that do you? "

" It will make everyone understand that i am the one true god and that i must be treated as such! ",Pride said. Pride was then knocked to side by a torrent of blood red and magenta flames. Tranquil looked then side to see Vega walking towards Tranquil, his eyes glowing blue and him being engulfed in a blood red aura. Tranquil also looked into Vega's eyes and saw that they were void of emotion except rage.

Pride got to his feet and said," Oh so the monster is back in the fight? Mad that i took away your whore! " as Vega got close to him. Pride threw a punch at Vega, who caught his hand effortlessly. Pride tried to pulled his hand back but Vega kept a tight hold on it then Pride said," Let me go! I am your. "

" Shut up. ",Vega interrupted as he broke Pride's hand and wrist at the same time. Pride screamed in pain and backed away from Vega, who only stared at him. Pride looked at Vega and said," How could you, you're not even transformed. "

" I don't need to be to be to kill you. ",Vega said, his voice showing how void of remorse he was, before he punched Pride in the face. Pride's helmet broke entirely revealing Nikolai's fearful face. Nikolai tried to crawl away from Vega, but Vega grabbed him before stomping on his knee, breaking his leg.

" Ah! ",Nikolai screamed out in pain. Tranquil put his hand on Vega's shoulder and said," Vega, that's enough. "

Vega immediately punched Tranquil in the chest, making him fly back. Vega then picked up Pride's halberd and stabbed Nikolai's hand with it before breaking Nikolai's spine, making the boy scream in pain. Vega walked around then knelt down in front of Nikolai and said," Hey egotist, remember the time I said I wanted to rip your head off? Well, time for me to reap what I sow. "

" Wait, wait, wait! If you let me live, I'll give you my powers willingly and you can be the one to fight Belial. I'll even give you some of my fortune. ",Nikolai stuttered in fear. Vega grabbed Nikolai by his hair then growled," Should've thought of that before you killed Bree. "

Vega then summoned one of Hate's daggers and stabbed Nikolai in the throat with it making blood spew out of his throat. Vega then began to pull at Nikolai's hair eventually decapitating Nikolai. Vega threw Nikolai's head to the side then set it and Nikolai's body a blaze. Tranquil walked over to Vega, changing back into Carter.

A gold energy cobra and the green energy hyena went into Vega and he looked at himself as gold and green energy engulfed him briefly.

Vega looked at Carter and Carter looked at Vega. Carter then said," Now what do we do? We're the last two riders. "

" Isn't it obvious choir boy? We finish things between us. ",Vega said.

" What do you mean? ",Carter asked.

" I mean we finally see which one of us deserves to live, which one of us is stronger, which one deserves to be happy. ",Vega said while facing Carter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Bonus scene**

Bree awoke in a all white room and she got to her feet. She looked all around then at herself to see that she was wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees and white flats. She looked around then she heard a kind and distinguished voice say," _Hello there Bree, you came just as expected. "_

Bree spun around and saw a man in white armor that looked to be a combination of True Tranquil's and Primal Rage's but with the dragon and lion like parts replaced with eagle like parts. The helmet was white with a blue visor in the shape of compound eyes, the helmet was also covered in a white hood that extended into a cape.

Bree looked at this man as he walked up to her and said," _I know that this must be rather peculiar to you and you may have many questions but I ask that you save them until the last of you gets here. If you wanna talk with the other three riders then feel free to visit their rooms. "_

" Who are you? Where is this place? ",Bree asked as the armored man walked past her and towards a door. The armored man chuckled then said," _This is my domain, it has no name per say but i can assure you that it isn't heaven nor is it hell. As for my name, I used to go by Happiness but I've become fond of being called Kamen Rider Emotions. "_

Emotions opened the door he was standing in front of to reveal an all white room that had a king sized bed in it as well as several dressers, a chair, and a small end table. Bree walked into the room then Emotions said," _Please wait here, a friend of yours should be joining you soon. If things transpire as i believe them to. "_

Emotion then left the room and closed the door. Bree sat on the bed then she began to cry as she hugged her knees to her chest and thought about Vega. Her crying became a bit more uncontrollably as she began to think of all the good times she and Vega had.


	17. Destined Battle

Vega looked at Carter and Carter looked at Vega. Carter then said," Now what do we do? We're the last two riders. "

" Isn't it obvious choir boy? We finish things between us. ",Vega said.

" What do you mean? ",Carter asked.

" I mean we finally see which one of us deserves to live, which one of us is stronger, which one deserves to be happy. ",Vega said while facing Carter.

Carter gained a shocked look then said," What? Why do we need to do that? Why would we? "

" Because only one of us can get the power from Belial. ",Vega said.

" That's not true Vega. We could figure out a way to defeat him together and bring back everyone. ",Carter said, attempting to appeal to Vega. Vega chuckled then said," You think I give a damn about your little band of saints or the stalker or the egotistical ass I just offed. No, all I care about bringing back is my baby girl. "

" I know that Vega, but this isn't what Bree would want. ",Carter said. Vega immediately grabbed Carter by the throat and hauled him into the air before angrily saying," Don't you dare tell me what Bree wanted! "

Vega then let go of Carter, who fell to the ground with a thud. Vega then walked over to Bree's body and picked it up bridal style before saying," Meet me tomorrow at the place where all this started. "

Vega then began walking away. Carter watched as Vega left then looked back at Nikolai's burning corpse and said," Can't believe that it's come to this. "

{ Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park begins to play. }

 **( Music plays. )** Carter gets to his feet and walks away from the body as the authorities show up.

 **( When this began. )** Carter began to remember the day he first met Vega. He remembered turning the corner and seeing Vega fighting two jocks.

 **( I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me. )** Vega walked down a street looking at Bree's body and remembering the day he met Bree. He remembered how she could effortlessly talk to him and how he felt when she offered him a partnership.

 **( I was confused. )** Carter walked and remembered how confused he was to learn how Vega was so cruel and filled with rage towards everyone.

 **( And I let it all out to find, that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. )** Vega remembered how he and Bree sat in his car together talking during their stake out.

 **( Inside of me. )** Carter walked down a sidewalk and remembered how he felt when he met Veral and Elijah and Victor for the first time.

 **( And all the vacancy the words revealed, is the only real thing that I've got left to feel. )** Vega was now in his backyard placing Bree's body, which was covered up by a few sheets, into a makeshift grave. Vega had a look of anger and sadness on his face as he put dirt over the grave.

 **( Nothing to lose. )** Carter walked into his mostly burned house and sighed before walking towards his room.

 **( Just stuck, hollow and alone. And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own. )** Vega walked into his house and looked at a picture of him and Bree, where Bree was hugging him close with a huge smile on her face and he was kissing her on the cheek. Vega then looked into a mirror and saw himself before punching it, breaking the mirror entirely.

 **( I wanna heal, I wanna feel. What I thought was never real. )** Carter walked passed the rooms of Elijah and Victor then entered his room. Carter then looked at his dresser to see a bracelet Veral always wore. He picked it up and smiled.

 **( I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long. ( Erase all the pain 'til it's gone. ) )**

Vega walked into his and Bree's room and took off his shirt. He looked at his chest and Phoenix tattoo before clenching his fist in anger.

 **( I wanna heal, I wanna feel. Like I'm close to something real. )** Carter put on a different shirt then picked a jacket and remembered when Veral gave it to him.

 **( I was find something I wanted all along. )** Vega put on a shirt and his leather wristband before looking at a picture he took of Bree, where she was smiling at him. He smiled at the picture.

 **( Somewhere I belong. )** Vega and Carter looked at their doors then Carter said," Time to make things right. " as Vega said," Time to finish things. "

* * *

In front of the highschool, Vega stared at the school as Carter's car parked in the parking lot. Carter got out of his car and walked towards Vega.

Carter wore a dark blue jacket that had a white European Dragon design on the back, a white t shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers that had blue stripes on the sides.

Vega wore a black muscle shirt that had a red claw mark design on the chest, green cargo pants and black boots along with a black leather wrist band on his left wrist.

Carter stopped a few feet away from Vega and looked at school as well. Both teens stood in silence for a few seconds before Carter said," Weird how we went to this school since kindergarten and we never met till August of our senior year. "

Vega chuckled then said," I still remember that day. I was fighting like usual then you came and helped you out. "

" I remember it as you were getting beat up and I saved you. ",Carter joked. Both boys chuckled for a few moments. Vega then looked down at his chest and said," Who knew that our lives would change so drastically the day after. "

Carter looked at his hand where his dragon tattoo was and he said," Yeah, who knew. "

Carter and Vega stared at the school in silence for a few moments then Carter faced Vega and said," Ya know, I don't want to fight you Vega. "

" I know but you're gonna have to if you want to defeat Belial. ",Vega said as he faced Carter. Vega and Carter stared at one another and Carter said," Don't do this Vega. "

" I don't have choice Carter. ",Vega said as he got into his usual animalistic fighting stance. Carter got into a fighting stance.

Vega and Carter then charged at one another and once they were close enough, they threw punches at each other. Their fist collided and a wave of blue and red energy erupted from the collision, causing windows to be shattered and pushing many cars back.

Vega punched at Carter twice but Carter dodged the punches then kicked at Vega, who blocked it. Vega blocked a punch then punched Carter in the stomach, making him stumble back, before throwing another punch. Carter parried the punch then elbowed Vega in the face before punching him three times in the chest. Vega punched Carter in the face then kneed him in the stomach before kicking him back a few feet.

Carter skidded back then jumped to the side to avoid a punch from Vega, that put a crater into the pavement. Carter tried to kick Vega but his leg was caught and he was thrown at a wall and crashed into it. Carter looked up only to see Vega tackle him through the wall. Both teens tumbled on the gymnasium floor, till Carter jumped to his feet and skidded backwards. Vega flipped to his feet then threw several punches at Carter, who dodged and blocked them. Carter then ducked a kick before punching Vega in back. Vega stumbled forward then dodged a punch before turning around and elbowing Carter in the face. Vega then blocked a punch from Carter then punched him in the chest. Carter blocked the punch then kicked Vega back. Vega tumbled back then got to his feet and smirked insanely before shouting," Transform! "

" Transform! ",Carter shouted changing into Kamen rider tranquil.

Vega changed into Kamen rider rage and charged at Tranquil, who had summoned his sword and shield, with his claws ready. Rage slashed wildly at Tranquil, who blocked and parried most, before getting slashed across the chest. Tranquil slashed Rage twice then Rage blocked his sword and slashed Tranquil. Rage slashed Tranquil five times them was hit by Tranquil's shield.

Both riders clashed then pushed off one another, making waves of blue and red energy go out. The two riders continued to have their weapons hit and waves of blue and red energy erupted from them with every hit until the entire building came down on top of them.

Tranquil crashed through the rubble of the school, having changed into True tranquil, before he stopped mid-air. Rage, having changed into Primal rage, busted through the rubble and looked up at Tranquil.

Rage chuckled then sprouted his six Phoenix wings and darted towards Tranquil. Tranquil braced himself as Rage punched him back. Tranquil then punched Rage before the two flew through the skies, continuing their fight.

* * *

In the city, as people went about their day they looked into the sky as they heard what sounded like thunder. They then saw a pair of blurs, one red and one blue, fly through the air before they clashed sending red and blue shock waves out.

The shocks waves caused slight earthquakes with each time the blurs clashed and the people of the city began to panic.

Rage and Tranquil clashed once again then Rage headbutted Tranquil before kneeing him in the stomach. Tranquil spun Rage around then tossed him towards a building then summoning his swords and darting towards Rage.

Rage crashed through the window of a skyscraper and skidded back before he dodged a slash from Tranquil. He dodged two more slashes then punched Tranquil in the chest twice before getting slashed across his chest seven times. Rage used the spikes on his gauntlets to block one of Tranquil's swords then throw it away, it getting lodged into the ceiling, before kicking the blue rider through four walls.

Tranquil landed on his back and shook his head before using his sword to block a punch from Rage. Tranquil rolled towards the left to avoid having his chest stomped on then he got to one knee and slashed at Rage, who jumped back to avoid it. Tranquil slashed at Rage several more times before drop kicking the red rider through a wall.

Tranquil then summoned Courage's axe and got into a fighting stance. Rage got to his feet and summoned Hate's daggers. Rage looked at the daggers and shook his head before holding them in a backhand style.

" Ya know, it's okay to feel sad. I know you loved Bree a lot. ",Tranquil said, attempting to calm down Rage.

" She was my everything, that's a love I'll never know again. Unless I get Belial's power that is. ",Rage said before he charged at Tranquil.

Rage slashed at Tranquil several times, combining his hand to hand combat skills with Hate's expertise with knives, then tried to roundhouse kick him. Tranquil dodged the kick then slashed at Rage with Courage's axe then with his sword. Rage parried the slashes then slashed Tranquil's stomach before spinning around and slashing Tranquil's side. Tranquil bashed Rage in the face with the hilt of his sword before using Courage's axe to slash Rage down the chest. Rage stumbled back then he ignited his arms and sent a torrent of blood red and magenta flames towards Tranquil. Tranquil jumped through a doorway to dodge the torrent then was punched in the face by Rage.

Tranquil then used both his weapons to avoid being stabbed by Rage. Rage pushed against Tranquil, both being matched in strength, until Tranquil pushed Rage into the roof. Tranquil then slashed a navy blue shockwave at Rage, who narrowly dodged it, which cut through the building. Rage ran around the room as Tranquil slashed many shockwaves at him, all of which cut through the building. Rage then appeared beside Tranquil, with blood red and magenta colored energy covering his fist, and threw a punch at Tranquil. Tranquil threw a punch of his own, his fist covered in navy blue and white energy.

Both punches collided and both riders went flying back through several walls. Rage flew through a window then crashed into a apartment building. Tranquil flew through a window and crashed into the street below.

The building Rage and Tranquil fought in collapsed to the ground, making a cloud of dust blanket the surrounding area.

Once the cloud dispersed, Tranquil got out of the crater he was in and looked around to see many people running away and some dead bodies. He became horrified then watched as Rage stumbled out of the apartment building.

Both riders breathed heavily then Tranquil said," Vega, let's stop this please! We're causing too much damage to the city and people are getting hurt because of it. "

" I don't care! I don't care about this city, I don't care about the people, I don't care about anything! Everything, everyone I cared about is dead! ",Rage said in a rage and sadness filled voice.

Tranquil looked at Rage then said," Vega, please stop. I don't want to have to kill you. "

" It's the only way this can end choir boy. ",Rage said while getting into his usual fighting stance and having a blood red and magenta aura surge off his body. Rage then said in his mind," This how it has to end. "

Tranquil began to cry under his helmet then he stopped and brandished his sword as he had navy blue and white aura surge off his body.

Rage and Tranquil charged at one another while Rage shouted," CARTER! " and Tranquil shouted," VEGA! "

Once in range, Rage threw a punch at Tranquil while Tranquil thrust his sword towards Rage. The attacks collided and the riders respected aura erupted from them as both tried to overpower each other. The eruption of aura made the building, cars, and street around Rage and Tranquil break apart and go flying.

Tranquil applied more pressure to his sword as Rage applied more pressure to his punch. Rage smirked under his helmet and said," Idiot. " before he threw fist out to side, making Tranquil's sword stab him through the chest.

The aura's went out and Tranquil gasped as he saw his sword going through Rage's chest armor and out his back. Rage changed back into Vega, who was smiling as blood ran down his chest and chin.

" Heh heh, you fell for it, just like I planned. ",Vega said with a smirk. Tranquil changed back into Carter, who couldn't take his hand off the hilt of his sword. Carter looked at Vega with surprise and confusion then Vega said," I never intended to survive this fight, I only wanted to see if you'd be strong enough to fight Belial and I was right. "

" Wha? Why would you? ",Carter stuttered in surprise.

" Because you're the only person that became a rider and was still righteous. Hell, that's why I was always so pissed at you because I wish I could be that much of a saint. ",Vega said before he coughed up some blood. Vega chuckled before saying," I don't have much time left so I might as well say what I need to. Thanks Carter, for bringing me closer to my baby girl and for being my only, friend. "

Carter gained a look of surprise then took his sword out of Vega's chest and let the red haired man fall into his arms, dead. Carter gently placed Vega's body on the ground on it's back and began to cry when he saw a smile on it's face.

" Damn you Vega. Even when you're dying, you can't help but be an asshole. ",Carter said while beginning to cry. He then smiled and looked up into the sky and said," At least I now know what you considered me. "

Suddenly, A crimson Phoenix came out of Vega along with the black spider, gold cobra, and green hyena before all four went into Carter. Carter was engulfed in crimson, black, gold, and green aura briefly then he said," Goodbye Vega. I always considered you a friend, never an enemy. "

Carter then stood up and looked towards the left to see Belial standing a at the end of the road. Carter scowled then said," I'm the only rider left Belial. Now fight me. "

" _Let us go to a better suited battlefield then, rider of tranquility. ",Belial said._ Belial and Carter then disappeared from where they stood.

* * *

 **Bonus scene**

Vega awoke in the blank white space and stood while saying," What the? Where am I? " Vega then looked at his clothes to see that he was wearing a white t shirt, white jeans, and white sneakers.

" _Ah Vega, you've finally arrived. ",_ Emotions said as he walked up to Vega. Vega spun around and got in a fighting stance while saying," Who the hell are you?! "

" _Whoa please calm down. I am Kamen rider emotions and I am not your enemy. Also I believe you have done enough fighting for now, don't you? ",Emotions said as he walked past Vega._ Vega looked at Emotions, who said," _That was quite the stunt you pulled back there Vega. Having Carter fight you in order to die is one very odd way to commit suicide. However I don't think that Bree will be too happy to hear what you did. "_

" You know where Bree is? Tell me now. ",Vega said with some happiness. Emotions walked over to a door and said _," I'd rather show you to your room. "_ as he opened the rooms door.

Vega walked into the room and saw Bree laying on the bed win her back turned to him. Vega walked over to the bed and sat next to her before leaning down towards her ear and saying," Bree, wake up. "

Bree slowly awoke and she saw Vega and sat up on her knees. Bree began to have tears in her eyes then she smiled while saying," Vega, is that really you? "

" Yeah, it's me baby girl. ",Vega said. Bree hugged Vega tightly and he hugged her back, both beginning to cry. Bree pulled away from Vega then said," So did you do what I asked? "

" You mean fight Carter, yeah I did. I did however let him kill me. Reason being because he's better suited to fight Belial and also, I couldn't live with you. My hate filled assassin. ",Vega said while cupping Bree's cheek lovingly. Bree smiled and said," Even though I hate that you did that. I'd be lying if I said I would be able to be live here without you. My rage filled knight. "

Bree then kissed Vega lovingly and he returned the kiss with just as much love.

Emotions nodded then closed the door as he left.


	18. Finale

In the blank space, Emotions stood at a circular table and said," Um, may you all please come here? Please. "

Elijah, Veral, Alex, Vega and Bree came out of rooms and walked up to the table.

Veral wore a white crop top, white jeans and white sandals. Elijah wore a all white version of his usual attire. Alex wore a white hoodie, white t shirt, white shorts and white shoes.

They all stood around the table and Alex said," Hey you guys are here too? " to Vega and Bree.

" Yeah we are. I'd like to know why though. ",Bree said as she looked at Emotions along with Vega and the others. Emotions nodded and said," It is about time that I tell you that isn't it? You're all here because you're all going to defeat Belial. That is if Carter figures out his power. "

" But Carter was the last one standing out of all of us, doesn't that mean he's the only one that can defeat Belial? ",Veral said.

" Not to mention all of us are kinda dead. ",Vega said.

Emotions chuckled which made Vega say," Why are you laughing? " in a slightly rude tone.

" Because that's something I should also tell you, you're not dead. ",Emotions said. All of the riders gained surprised looks then Emotions said," Ooh, it's starting. Let's see what Carter does against my brother. "

* * *

In a castle of some sort, Carter stood in a very wide room that had a throne against one wall. Through the windows only a violet sky with a red moon could be seen.

Belial, in his monstrous form, walked up to Carter and said," Here is where we shall battle rider of tranquility. Will you be able to defeat me or shall I have to start the rider games anew. "

" I am gonna defeat you and I'm gonna use your power to right every wrong I can. ",Carter said as he changed into Kamen rider True Tranquil.

Tranquil readied his swords then charged at Belial. Tranquil slashed at Belial, who disappeared then reappeared behind Tranquil. Belial punched Tranquil in the back on the head then was slashed across the chest. Tranquil was punched several times then thrown across the room. Tranquil skidded on the ground then used Love's bow to fire many arrows at Belial, who sped through most while being hit by some. Belial threw several punches at Tranquil but all were either blocked or dodged. Tranquil punched Belial in the chest then summoned Courage's axe and slashed him several times. Belial caught the axe then punched Tranquil's stomach many times before punching him in the face.

Tranquil flew across the room and crashed into a pillar before getting kicked through said pillar. Tranquil tumbled on the ground then stopped and grabbed his chest in pain.

* * *

Back in the blank space, Elijah questioned," We're not dead? "

" No, you're not dead. In fact you're all very much alive. ",Emotions said.

" How is that? I mean I remember dying very clearly. ",Bree said.

" Well it is true you suffered fatal injuries you did not truly die. See, death is when the soul escapes the body and goes to either heaven or hell. You all came here instead because of my wishes. ",Emotions said.

" You wanted us to come here? ",Alex questioned.

" Yes, the reason for that is because you're all needed to defeat my brother. ",Emotions said.

" We are, I thought only our powers were? ",Vega questioned.

" If that were the case then I would've defeated my brother many years ago. My brother deceived you all because in actuality, it takes all of the riders to defeat him. ",Emotions said. Emotions then looked down at his table and said," Just watch the battle as I explain. "

* * *

Back with Tranquil, He slashed at Belial, who ducked under it before punching Tranquil in the face. Tranquil summoned Fear's pistol and shot at Belial many times. Belial easily dodged the energy bursts then kicked Tranquil in the chin.

* * *

" See how Tranquil is able all of your powers yet he still being beaten. That's because unlike you all he doesn't resonate with them. ",Emotions said.

* * *

Tranquil blocked several punches then summoned Courage's axe and swung it at Belial many times, all of which were dodged. Tranquil then unleashed a torrent of Rage's fire towards Belial, who held his hand out in front of him blocking it. Belial then charged through the flames and kneed Tranquil in the chest, sending him across the room.

* * *

" What the? My flames should've been able to push that demonic jackass back. It barely fazed him. ",Vega said as he watched the fight.

" My axe would be able to damage him even if it missed. ",Elijah said.

* * *

Tranquil summoned Hate's daggers and slashed at Belial three times before getting hit in the chest.

* * *

" Ah come on dude, he's not using my daggers right either. ",Bree said.

" I must say that Vega did use them effectively when he fought with Carter. ",Emotions commented.

Bree looked at Vega, who said," I just combined the stuff you taught me with my usual fighting style. "

Bree smiled then kissed Vega on his cheek before saying," That's my rage filled knight. " Vega smirked then pulled Bree closer to him by her waist.

* * *

Tranquil breathed heavily then used Love's bow to shoot a barrage of energy arrows towards Belial. Belial smirked then smacked all the arrows to the side. Tranquil gasped then summoned his swords and charged at Belial.

* * *

" So as you all could see, he maybe be able to use your powers but they are severely weakened compared to when they are with you. ",Emotions said.

All of the riders looked at Emotions then Veral said," How can we all help Carter? "

" You can all wait for what happens next. If Carter does what I think he will then you will all be able to help him. ",Emotions said. All of the riders then looked at the table to continue watching the battle.

* * *

Belial threw three punches at Tranquil, who blocked them before thrusting his swords towards Belial's chest. Belial dodged the swords then roundhouse kicked Tranquil in the face, which made him slide across the ground.

Tranquil stopped and his visor was revealed to have been broken enough to show part of his face. Tranquil looked at Belial and said," I'm not even making a dent into him yet I have all of the others powers. "

" You all were foolish enough to believe that. Even if you learned to master those powers you would never be able to defeat me. ",Belial said smugly as he walked towards Tranquil. Tranquil got to his knees and said," You're right. "

Belial stopped in his tracks and gained a confused look on his face.

" I'd never be able to defeat you with these powers. I mean I've never felt fear like Alex, courage like Elijah, hate like Bree, love like Veral, pride like Nikolai, Envy like Masumi, or rage like Vega. ",Tranquil said as he slowly stood up. " But I still won't give up because all of their dreams are now with me and I can't let them down. "

Tranquil then had multicolored aura erupt from his body and he looked at himself while saying," What the heck? "

* * *

In the blank space, Vega, Bree, Veral, Alex, and Elijah had their respected colored auras surround them.

Emotions chuckled then said," Seems that it is time to take our leave. "

Emotions then had a white rapier that's cross guard looked like a eagle's wing. He then used the rapier to touch the sky, which made all of the riders change into balls of energy that then flew out of the blank space.

* * *

Belial held his arm over his face and said," This light. Why is he here? "

Tranquil stumbled back then he was surprised when a crimson energy phoenix, black energy spider, pink energy butterfly, navy blue energy owl, and orange energy buffalo flew out of Tranquil. The energy animals hit Belial then went back towards Tranquil and landed next to him.

Tranquil watched as all of the energy animals changed into their respective riders. Kamen riders Courage and Love stood on Tranquil's right side while Kamen Riders Rage, Hate, and Fear stood on Tranquil's left side.

Tranquil looked at each rider and he said," Guys, you're alive? "

" How? All of you should be dead. ",Belial said.

" Heh, well we were but death is kinda boring so we came to help out choir boy. ",Rage said as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

" Yeah, couldn't let him have all the fun. ",Hate said as she summoned her daggers. Tranquil looked at all of his friends then said," If that's the case, then hope you guys can handle yourselves. "

" You know we can. ",Veral said she summoned her bow. Courage and Fear summoned their weapons as Belial angrily said," It doesn't matter how many of you are before me, I'll end you all and become even more powerful than I already am! Besides I am Belial, who are you all compared to me? "

" Well I know that I'm Kamen rider courage. ",Courage said as he put his axe on his shoulder.

" I'm Kamen rider fear. ",Fear said as he spun his pistol on his finger.

" I am Kamen rider love. ",Love said as she readied her bow.

" I am Kamen rider hate. ",Hate said as she brandished her daggers.

" I'm Kamen rider primal rage. ",Rage growled as he got into his animalistic fighting stance.

" I'm Kamen rider true tranquil and all of us are gonna defeat you. ",Tranquil said as he pointed at Belial with one of his swords.

All six riders then charged at Belial. Belial gritted his teeth then fired an energy bursts at the group, who all dodged it.

Courage landed in front of Belial and slashed at him many times as Fear shot at Belial. Belial blocked some the shots then was slashed in the chest by Courage. Belial punched Courage in the face then was shot in the chest three times by Fear. Belial charged up a energy bursts but Courage made Belial aim towards the ground before elbowing him in the face. Fear took this opportunity to send a huge energy bursts into Belial's chest, which made the monstrous being fly back.

Belial sprouted his wings and fired off three energy bursts at Courage and Fear. Courage pushed Fear out of the way then jumped out of the way while saying," Your turn girls! "

" Thanks for the info. ",Hate said as she ran up a pillar and jumped onto Belial's back. Hate stabbed one of Belial's wings with her dagger, which made him cry out in pain. Hate turned the blade of her dagger and said," Hey Veral, got a clear shot? "

Love aimed her bow at Belial and said," Yeah. " before she drew her bow back, making ten energy arrows appear. She then fired all of the arrows at Belial, as Hate jumped off of his back. The arrows went into Belial's wings and he was pinned to a pillar.

Belial growled then fired a black and violet energy blasts from his mouth towards Love. Love evaded the blast then shot two more arrows towards Belial. Belial swatted the arrows away then tried to take out the arrows from his wings but Hate jumped from one pillar and kicked him in the chest before saying," Nu uh, you don't get to keep these. "

Hate then used her daggers to cut off Belial's wings before she was punched in the stomach and sent towards the ground. Belial crashed into the ground.

Hate was caught mid-air by Rage, who then landed onto his feet. Rage put Hate on her feet then she said," Nice save babe. "

Rage nodded then Tranquil stood beside him and he said," Weird how were just fighting each other and now we're fighting together. "

" Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Ya psychopath. ",Tranquil said as held up his fist. Rage scoffed then said," Same here choir boy. " as he fist bumped Tranquil.

Rage and Tranquil then charged towards Belial, with Tranquil passing Rage one of his swords. Belial stood up and charged at the two.

Rage and Tranquil swung the swords at Belial, who slid under them. The two then slashed Belial's back, making him stumble forwards. The two continued to slash the swords at Belial, who back away as he blocked the slashes. Rage and Tranquil slashed Belial's chest then kicked him in the same place. Belial stumbled back then looked up just as Rage and Tranquil simultaneously punched him in the face.

Belial flew through the air then crashed through his throne and he got up and saw all six riders standing side by side.

" No, no no no! I am Belial, I should be beating all of you! ",Belial yelled.

" I thought Nikolai was a egotist. ",Love said.

" Hey Vega, you think that since we were the first riders he selected, we should be the ones to finish him? ",Tranquil said as he stabbed his swords into the ground.

" Read my mind Carter. ",Rage said.

Tranquil then had multicolored energy come off his body as the same energy covered his feet. Rage's wings sprouted from his back as blood red and magenta energy came off his body and covered his right foot. The two riders then jumped into the air before coming down towards Belial, in kicking poses.

Belial jumped up and reared his fist back before Tranquil and Rage's kicks collided with his chest.

Tranquil and Rage landed behind Belial, who began to fall the ground, then they stood up and fist bumped as Belial exploded.

Tranquil and Rage turned around to look at Hate, Love, Fear, and Courage as they walked up to them.

Belial, in his human form, attempted to get up as a black and violet cracks began to cover his body. He got to his feet and said," How? How was I beaten by all of you, humans when I am a god. "

" It's just as I told you many centuries ago brother. ",Emotions said as he appeared behind the six riders. Emotions walked up to Belial and said," Just because we have these powers doesn't mean we are not human. "

Belial gritted his teeth then turned to ash and fell at Emotions feet. Emotions sighed then said," I wish that events could've transpired differently. Now it's time to fulfill a wish. "

Emotions turned the six riders and said," I would suggest covering your eyes. "

Emotions then revealed his rapier and gathered white and gold energy around the blade before saying," Restore. " and sending a flash of white and gold out.

* * *

Carter opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was in the hallway of his school. He looked at his clothes to see that he was in his football uniform and he said," These were the clothes I wore the first time I met Vega? Which means. "

Carter then ran down the hallway then turned the corner to see Vega standing there looking at himself.

" How am I here in these clothes? ",Vega said before he looked up to see Carter come up to him.

" Hey Vega, you're just like me. In the clothes you are in the day we met. ",Carter said. Vega nodded. Two jocks came up to Vega and Carter with one saying," Hey Carter. "

Vega immediately gained an anger filled look as Carter said," Hey guys, what is it? "

" Well we wanted to know if you and Vega wanted to come to a party we're having tonight. ",The jock said. Vega's expression completely changed and he said in a confused tone," Did you just say you wanted to know if me and Carter wanted to go? "

" Yeah man, is there something wrong with that? ",The jock asked.

" Uh, no. He's just having an off day is all, which is why me and him are gonna hang out tonight. ",Carter said. The jock nodded then they both walked away from the two.

" Did that guy just come up to me and not want to pick on me? ",Vega questioned.

" Yes he did. ",Carter said.

A group of girls walked by the two and said," Hey Carter, hey Vega. " as they passed by. Vega and Carter waved to the girls then Carter said," Those girls didn't run away from you. "

" What the hell is going on? ",Vega said as he and Carter looked at each other. Veral and Bree, both wearing the clothes they wore when they were first introduced, walked up to Vega and Carter and Veral said," Guys. "

Vega and Bree hugged one another then Vega pulled away and said," Baby girl I am so happy to see you but aren't you supposed to be in jail? "

" Yes I am. I don't know why I am here or why every girl that's talked to me has said they're jealous because I'm dating you. ",Bree said.

Carter thought about what has happened then he said," What is the date? "

Veral took out her phone and said," August 24th 2017? "

Carter smiled and began laughing before shouting," Yes! Yes! "

Vega and Bree looked at Carter with confused looks then Vega asked," You good Carter? "

" Yes I am Vega. I am perfectly fine. We need to go outside. ",Carter said before he ran down the hallway. Vega, Veral, and Bree followed Carter.

* * *

Outside, Carter ran to the side of the gymnasium complex before falling to his knees and yelling," Woo hoo! " with joy.

Vega, Veral and Bree looked at Carter then Veral asked," Anyone know what's wrong with him? "

" Nope. ",Vega said.

" Not a clue. ",Bree said.

Carter got to his feet and turned to the three before saying," I'm happy because everything is back to the way it was before that stupid rider war. Well not everything, I mean Vega isn't getting picked on and Bree isn't in prison. "

" That would be my doing. ",Emotions said as he appeared beside the four teens. The teens looked at the white rider and Veral asked," What do you mean by that? "

" Well you see, Carter's wish was to have everything go back to the way it was before the rider war. I took this as an opportunity to change some things around for the two redeemed riders, Vega and Bree. ",Emotions explained.

" Well that explains why I'm not in jail and why Vega's being praised by every girl. ",Bree said. Vega looked at his girlfriend then said," You're angry that they keep doing that aren't you? "

" Damn right, you're my man so only I should be gawking at you. Same thing goes for me in your eyes. ",Bree said. Vega smirked then he put his arm around Bree's shoulders and said," That's my baby girl. "

" Now I sadly couldn't bring back the ones you both lost but I hope the changes I made will suffice. ",Emotions said to Vega and Bree. Emotions then said," I also put Masumi and Nikolai back where they were and took away their powers. Just in case either of them decides to go on a murderous spree any time soon. "

" That's good. Actually why didn't they show up in your domain with the rest of us? ",Veral asked.

" They were not allowed in my domain. Seems that my brother's darkness had completely corrupted them, making it impossible for me to bring them to my domain. ",Emotions said.

Veral nodded. Carter walked up to Emotions and said," Thank you for this. "

" You're welcome but I wouldn't get too comfortable. There are still threats to this world that will come and it will take you all to stop them. Now I bid you all goodbye. ",Emotions said before he disappeared in a white and gold ball of energy.

Carter sighed then he turned to his friends and said," So, what do you guys wanna do next? "

" Well I want to go home and see my parents. Feels like forever since I've seen em. ",Veral said.

" You gonna introduce them to Carter? ",Bree asked. Veral and Carter were about to speak but Bree said," Don't bullshit me, you two obviously like each other. "

Carter looked at Vega and Vega said," It's pretty obvious dude. "

Carter sighed then said," I'd need to go home and get changed. " Veral nodded then asked," What are you two gonna do? "

" Oh you know the usual. Go home, be together, have sex. ",Vega nonchalantly said. Bree looked up at Vega and hit him in the abdomen. Vega looked at Bree and said," What they know we do it. "

" Doesn't mean you have to say it aloud. ",Bree said. Carter and Veral chuckled then Carter looked at Vega and said," See you tomorrow buddy? "

" Yeah man, see you tomorrow. ",Vega said with a small smile. Carter and Vega then fist bumped before Vega and Bree walked towards Vega's, now repaired, car.

Carter and Veral watched them then Veral said," Well since the rider games are over, I can finally do something I've been wanting to do something I've been wanting to do for a while. "

Carter looked at Veral and raised an eyebrow then he was pulled into a kiss by Veral and he kissed her back while putting his hands on her waist. The two pulled away from each other then they walked towards Carter's car, holding hands.


End file.
